


Gorzka Czekolada

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu "Dark Chocolate" autorstwa Dianann (ladyflowdi).</p><p>Streszczenie za autorką:<br/>Na siódmym roku Harry dostaje od Snape'a propozycję Nowicjatu. Ale czy aby pozory nie mylą?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siódmy rok

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175324) by Dianann (ladyflowdi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Dianann  
> Tytuł oryginalny: Dark Chocolate  
> Beta: Kaczalka, za co bardzo jej dziękuję ;*  
> Zgoda: jest, nareszcie jest :D

Slytherin z zasady był domem z klasą.  
Ci, którzy zamieszkiwali wielkie, nieco wilgotne pokoje skryte w podziemiu zamku Hogwart, uważani byli za uosobienie wysokiej pozycji społecznej i prestiżu. Większość z nich, o ile nie wszyscy, pochodziła ze znamienitych rodzin z przeszłością, która nie do końca świadczyła o ich praworządności. I nawet jeśli wśród wychowanków domu Slytherina znalazł się ktoś z mugolskiej rodziny, miał na tyle sprytu i rozumu, by o tym nie wspominać.  
Nie można powiedzieć, że ci, którzy trafiali do Slytherinu, byli w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Bohaterowie pojawiali się i dorastali bez względu na to, do jakiego domu przydzieliła ich tiara. Poza tym, to właśnie spośród Ślizgonów wywodziło się wielu bohaterów, broniących Hogwartu w chwilach, gdy ten był najbardziej zagrożony. Ich błyskotliwość i spryt połączone z szaleńczą gryfońską odwagą stawały się bronią wręcz straszliwą.  
Nie można też powiedzieć, że Slytherin był domem dziwaków. W przeciwieństwie do rażącej ślepoty i głupiej odwagi Gryfonów, Ślizgoni stosowali podstępne, chytre sztuczki, które dopiekały przeciwnikowi do żywego. Tam, gdzie Krukoni i przesłodcy, zawsze dobrzy Puchoni musieli ciężko pracować i się uczyć, oni po prostu zjadali wisienkę z tortu. Kłamali, oszukiwali, przekupywali i oczarowywali ludzi wokół siebie tak, by uczynić swoje życie możliwie najprostszym i najprzyjemniejszym.  
Ślizgoni nie byli źli. Nie, wcale nie. Oni byli po prostu… inni.  
Tak właśnie prezentowało się trzysta sześćdziesiąte trzecie pokolenie Ślizgonów. Pokolenie, które bardzo wzięło sobie do serca honor i dumę swego domu i było gotowe uczynić wszystko, by sprostać osiągnięciom swoich przodków, nawet jeśli oznaczało to rzucanie zaklęć plączących witki w miotłach Gryfonów albo wylewanie wiader z nieczystościami na wrogów, zwłaszcza tych weasleyopodobnych, przez niewielkie okna wieżyczek Hogwartu. Nie uważali tego za jakieś… psoty czy głupie kawały, a jedynie za przywilej nadany im przez stwórcę — przecież to na ich barkach spoczywał obowiązek strzeżenia pozycji domu, którą wypracowały poprzednie generacje.  
Wśród dostępnych Ślizgonom przywilejów istniał jeden, o który ubiegali się wszyscy, ten najbardziej zaszczytny i prestiżowy. W ciągu wieków zmieniała się nieco jego nazwa i sama funkcja, ale przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat znany był jako Szatański Dowcip.  
Każdego roku uczniowie szóstej i siódmej klasy robili zakłady i przepuszczali w nich swoje pieniądze, spekulując, kto tym razem padnie ofiarą ślizgońskiej intrygi i na czym będzie ona polegała. Siódmoroczni Ślizgoni oddawali hołd wiekowym tradycjom, płatając jakiegoś wymyślnego figla mieszkańcom Hogwartu, a młodsi uczyli się od nich, by w przyszłości dochować tradycji.  
Hogwarcki ekspres właśnie zatrzymał się na stacji, by „wyrzucić” z siebie przyszłych pierwszoklasistów i starszych uczniów, gotowych stawić czoła nadchodzącym wyzwaniom związanym z nowym rokiem szkolnym.  
A Draco Malfoy nie potrafił ukryć swej radości, bo teraz nadeszła jego kolej.

 

Nowych Ślizgonów przywitano wściekłym słowami, ostrymi, nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami i kilkoma czczymi pogróżkami. W końcu byli w stanie czarować nawet z zamkniętymi oczami, prawda? Merlinie, skoro Milicenta Bulstrode, widząca tylko na jedno oko, potrafiła rzucić idealne Zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg, to te szczeniaki, z roku na rok coraz bardziej zuchwałe, powinny umieć bronić swoich racji.  
Tego wieczoru, tuż po powitalnej uczcie, Ślizgoni z siódmego roku, kilku zaufanych szóstoklasistów i ogólnie znienawidzony mistrz eliksirów zebrali się w sali, która wkrótce miała wypełnić się żabimi nogami, jadem węży, szczurzą sierścią i wybuchającymi kociołkami Longbottoma.  
Usiedli w kręgu, a na ich skroniach błyszczały wieńce w kształcie węży, na których łuskach widniały imiona tych, którzy je wcześniej nosili. Salę oświetlało dwanaście świec, rzucając na zebranych zielonosrebrną poświatę, sprawiającą, że ich twarze zdawały się mieć blady, zielonkawy kolor. Przebywanie w tym miejscu właśnie w tej chwili było honorem, przywilejem, którego zazdrościli im wszyscy młodsi uczniowie, wiedząc jednak, że pewnego dnia i oni zasiądą w takim kręgu. Draco niemalże czuł, że teraz oto jest kimś, kto tworzy historię, a związane z tym strach i poczucie władzy dosłownie go oszałamiały.  
— Miałeś całe wakacje, by rozważyć wszystkie możliwości, Draco — rozległ się jedwabisty głos Snape’a. Głos cichy, a równocześnie potężny, zabarwiony lekką nutą rozbawienia. Głos zdecydowanie zbyt znajomy wszystkim zebranym.  
— Oczywiście. Ojciec spędził lato w Rzymie — odparł lekko Malfoy. — Mnie nie chciało się jechać. — Machnął dłonią niczym król. — W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, miałem sporo do zaplanowania.  
— Mhm… — I znów to rozbawienie w głosie mężczyzny. — Więc może uczynisz nam ten zaszczyt i podzielisz się swoimi planami, Draco?  
— Absolutna manipulacja. To jest coś tak złego i nikczemnego, że nawet sam Salazar Slytherin biłby mi brawo na stojąco. A wszystko dzięki bardzo użytecznej informacji, którą uzyskałem w zeszłym roku.  
— Naprawdę? — spytał Snape, unosząc powątpiewająco brew.  
Draco jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Draco, powiedz nam, o co chodzi — dopytywał się Simmons.  
— Hmm? — Malfoy zaczął z niezwykłą uwagą przyglądać się swoim paznokciom, polerując je kawałkiem szaty. — Och, tylko o to, że Harry Potter jest pedałem.  
Krótki śmiech Crabbe’a, wywołany bardziej zaskoczeniem niż rozbawieniem, zadziałał niczym katalizator. Owszem, Ślizgoni znani byli z tego, że najczęściej byli biseksualistami, ale żeby Gryfon… gejem? Harry Potter gejem? To było zbyt piękne, by sobie odpuścić.  
— Spokój, smarkacze — powiedział Snape, unosząc brew. To wystarczyło, by uciszyć wszystkich zebranych. — Ufam, Draco, że masz niezbite dowody, by poprzeć swoje podejrzenia.  
— Owszem, mam — odparł Malfoy, poprawiając wieniec na głowie. — Zeznania naocznego świadka, godnego zaufania ucznia czwartej klasy. — Spojrzał na Snape’a. — Plan „Gejffindor” wymaga zaangażowania również z pańskiej strony. Zanim pan się obrazi, profesorze, chciałbym pana zapewnić, że wszyscy uważamy, iż jest pan czarującym i przystojnym mężczyzną. — Draco powoli wyłuszczał swój plan. Siedzący obok Crabbe spiął się odrobinę. Już raz mieli okazję obcować ze wściekłym opiekunem i nie chcieli, żeby to się kiedykolwiek powtórzyło. — Ale Potter pana nienawidzi.  
— Owszem — odparł mistrz eliksirów, po czym zamilkł na chwilę, jakby coś rozważał. Brew miał uniesioną, a jego oczy nie skupiały się na żadnym konkretnym punkcie. Siedział w ciszy, przetrawiając usłyszane wiadomości. Draco wstrzymał oddech.  
A potem wyszczerzył się, gdy Snape zaśmiał się złowrogo.  
— Czy proponujesz to, o czym właśnie pomyślałem, Draco?  
— O, tak.  
— Zawsze byłeś perfidnym dzieckiem.  
— Dziękuję, profesorze.


	2. Propozycja

Według Harry’ego siódmy rok był tym najbardziej przez niego oczekiwanym, a równocześnie cholernie przerażającym etapem jego edukacji. Gdy tylko wsiadł do pociągu, żołądek zacisnął mu się i nie chciał się rozluźnić przez całą ucztę powitalną, ceremonię przydziału i drogę do dormitorium. Harry miał wrażenie, że kiedy kładł się do łóżka i przykrywał kołdrą, coś rozpruwało mu jelita i wbiło się pazurami w jego gardło. Wrażenie owo nie zniknęło aż do rana, kiedy to dostał biegunki, przez co zjawił się na śniadaniu spóźniony, blady i rozdygotany.  
To był jego ostatni rok w Hogwarcie.  
Zaledwie jeden rok, po którym będzie musiał opuścić mury tej szkoły i zacząć żyć na własny rachunek.  
Nie mówił głośno o swoich obawach, gdyż, jakby nie patrzeć, był Gryfonem. A Gryfoni nigdy nie przejmowali się tak trywialnymi rzeczami jak reszta życia, a już na pewno nie pozwalali na to, by tego typu zmartwienia doprowadzały ich do mdłości i wymiotów na tyle silnych, że mogłoby się zdawać, iż zwraca się wszystko, co się kiedykolwiek dotąd zjadło. Gryfoni po prostu żyli chwilą.  
A ten, właśnie ten rok miał być znacznie, znacznie gorszy. Przez dziesięć minut Harry wpatrywał się w plan lekcji, który dostał od McGonagall, uspokajając wciąż buntujący się żołądek. Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie, nie, nie!  
Na pergaminie z planem zajęć widniało bowiem: Podwójne eliksiry, poziom 7, klasa 452, poniedziałek, wtorek i piątek, godzina 13:00.  
— Wszystko w porządku, stary?  
Harry popatrzył na Rona i posłał mu nieco niepewny uśmiech. Biorąc pod uwagę reakcję przyjaciela, który cofnął się o krok, uśmiech ten musiał wyglądać raczej dziko i przerażająco.  
— Tak, wszystko dobrze, tylko że mamy trzy lekcje ze Snape’em tygodniowo.  
— Trzy? — Spojrzenie Rona rozszerzyło się w szoku, gdy pochylał się nad Harrym i zerkał mu przez ramię do planu zajęć. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i ugryzła tosta. — Nasze pieprzone szczęście. Nie ma nawet żadnej przerwy. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Trzy dni w tygodniu w domu strachów tego gnojka. Nigdy nie domyjemy włosów, jak wsiąknie w nie panujący tam smród.  
— Wyobraź sobie, że siarka i kilka innych składników eliksirów bardzo korzystnie wpływają na urodę — zauważyła lekkim, swobodnym tonem Hermiona, upijając łyk soku. — Dzięki nim twoja skóra i włosy będą miękkie i delikatne. To tak, jakby codziennie brać kąpiel witaminową.  
Ron poparzył na nią z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, a Harry zasłonił dłonią usta, by zamaskować chichot.  
— Lepiej chodźmy już na lekcje. Ron i ja mamy teraz transmutację. Ty idziesz na starożytne runy, prawda?  
— Tak. Zobaczę się z wami o dziesiątej na historii magii, a po obiedzie pójdziemy razem na eliksiry. I nie zapomnijcie! — Hermiona wcisnęła im plany przygotowań do owutemów (rozpisane zapewne już lata temu). — Musimy się trzymać ustalonego schematu. Czekam na was w bibliotece o czwartej.  
Zanim Ron czy Harry zdążyli wykrztusić z siebie choć słowo, dziewczyna zarzuciła sobie torbę na ramię, odrzuciła w tył bujne włosy i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.  
— Cudownie — jęknął Ron. — Codzienna nauka z Hermioną. Och, proszę, niech mnie ktoś obudzi z tego koszmaru…  
— W zasadzie, Weasley…  
Harry uniósł wzrok. Nie usłyszał nawet (co w sumie nie było niczym niezwykłym), kiedy do nich podszedł, ale oto stał przed nimi właśnie ON, jego największy, ciągnący się od siedmiu lat koszmar, patrzący na nich złowrogo znad swego haczykowatego nosa.  
— …regularna nauka przed owutemami daje większe szanse na ich zdanie, niż uczenie się wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę. W twoim przypadku to może być jedyny sposób na prześlizgnięcie się przez rzeczone egzaminy. — Ciemne, przeszywające oczy Snape’a przesunęły się z Rona na Harry’ego, sprawiając, że jego żołądek wywinął fikołka. Ostrożnym, wręcz teatralnym ruchem wyciągnął z jednej z kieszeni swoich szat kopertę i położył ją przed Harrym. — Niektórzy jednak mają w sobie ogromny potencjał, który marnują w sposób żałosny, skupiając się na sporcie i zabawach. Mam nadzieję, Potter, że twoje priorytety zmieniły się w tym roku?  
Harry gapił się na niego, próbując zmusić swoje usta do posłuszeństwa.  
— Tak, zamierzam się… bardziej przykładać — bąknął niezbyt przekonująco.  
Przez chwilę na twarzy Snape’a gościło rozbawienie, które zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło. Jedyne, co Harry był w stanie zrobić, to gapić się na swojego profesora.  
— Zobaczymy. Weasley? — Ron uniósł wzrok. — Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. Proszę włożyć koszulę w spodnie. W razie gdyby wakacje ogłupiły cię już do reszty, przypominam, że w Hogwarcie istnieją zasady dotyczące ubioru uczniów. – Snape wyglądał na szczęśliwego, odejmując im punkty. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Życzę miłego dnia.  
Tylko dlatego, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać swego beznadziejnego uzależnienia, Harry odwrócił się i patrzył, jak Snape odchodzi. Ale skoro wszyscy inni również patrzyli na mistrza eliksirów, jego spojrzenie pozostało niezauważone.  
W Wielkiej Sali znów wybuchł gwar rozmów, więc jego uwagę przykuła koperta. Otworzyłyby ją zapewne od razu, gdyby nie to, że wszyscy wokół chcieli wiedzieć, co w niej jest. Poza tym szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek uświadomiło mu, że za dziesięć minut zaczyna się transmutacja.  
— Jak myślisz, co to jest? — szepnął Ron, patrząc na kopertę wielkimi oczami. — Nie dotykaj jej. Może być zatruta.  
— Ron. — Harry przewrócił oczami i schował kopertę do torby, zaczarowując ją tak, by nikt poza nim nie mógł jej otworzyć. — Snape uratował mi życie, dlaczego miałby mi je teraz odbierać?  
— Z takimi jak on nigdy nic nie wiadomo!  
Kłócili się tak przez całą drogę na lekcję. Podczas gdy Ron wymieniał wszystkie paskudne i obrzydliwe rzeczy, które kojarzyły mu się ze Snape’em, Harry nie mógł oderwać myśli od zawartości koperty. I na ile znał Snape’a, to napięcie i lekka niepewność były zapewne lepsze od tego, co mogło się znajdować w środku. A on znał mistrza eliksirów naprawdę dobrze.  
Jednakże teraz z pewnością nie było czasu na takie rozmyślania ani na dziwny szał emocjonalny, który opanował jego ciało, bowiem gdy weszli do klasy, przywitała ich surowa twarz profesor McGonagall.  
Lekcja zaczęła się tak jak co roku — wyciągnęli nowe podręczniki, a McGonagall wygłosiła ten sam wykład, którym rozpoczynała każdy nowy semestr. Znudzony do granic możliwości Harry skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji i wyjął z torby zieloną kopertę. Była niewielka, akurat taka, by zmieścił się w niej list, i dość lekka. Jego imię i nazwisko nakreślone zostały wyraźnym, starannym pismem; najbardziej podobało mu się to, jak „H” łączyło się z „y” długim zawijasem.  
Ostrożnie, by nie rozerwać koperty, otworzył ją kciukiem i wyjął pergamin.

_Panie Potter,_  
pragnę złożyć panu pewną propozycję, prosiłbym więc o okazanie przynamniej namiastki inteligencji i doczytanie tego listu do końca, nim podejmie Pan ostateczną decyzję; pewnie zrozumie Pan, że moja cierpliwość do przesadnego okazywania wyrozumiałości wyczerpała się już dawno.  
Musi Pan wiedzieć, że nieczęsto zdarza mi się przyjmować siódmorocznego nowicjusza — to jest osoby, która co prawda nie ma jeszcze umiejętności, jednakże drzemie w niej ogromny potencjał, który można wykorzystać w określonej dziedzinie wiedzy, w moim przypadku, w eliksirach. Pańskie dawniejsze działania, zwłaszcza szybkość, z jaką był Pan w stanie uwarzyć eliksiry lecznicze po bitwie pod Yorkshire, sprawiły, że czuję się zobowiązany złożyć panu następującą ofertę.  
Jeśli Pan się zgodzi, jestem gotów przyjąć Pana na swojego nowicjusza. Pod moim okiem pobierałby Pan lekcje dotyczące zarówno obrony przed czarną magią, jak i eliksirów. Ponadto kontynuowałby pan dalszą naukę, zgodną z programem siódmego roku, a jeśli któryś z przedmiotów swym materiałem obejmie zagadnienia związane z eliksirami czy obroną przed czarną magią, będzie Pan miał ze mną dodatkowe zajęcia rozszerzające dane zagadnienia. Jednakże mam kilka własnych zasad i zastrzeżeń, więc jeśli przyjmie Pan tę propozycję, oczekuję, iż przyjdzie Pan do mojego gabinetu w celu zapoznania się z nimi w wyznaczonym przeze mnie terminie. Nie radzę zwlekać z decyzją, gdyż nie mam cierpliwości dla marnujących mój cenny czas młodych ludzi. Czas na odpowiedź ma Pan do piątkowego popołudnia.  
Severus Snape 

Harry dosłownie wgapiał się w list.  
Indywidualne nauczanie? U Snape’a? Już sam pomysł był szalony, wręcz absurdalny. Dosłownie nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Indywidualne nauczanie u _Snape’a_.  
Gdyby informacje same w sobie mogły zabijać, Harry zdecydowanie byłby już martwy.  
A chwilę później pożałował, że jednak nie umarł, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy w klasie patrzą właśnie na niego.  
— Czy pan mnie słyszał, panie Potter? — spytała McGonagall.  
— Tak, pani profesor — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry, wsuwając list do kieszeni szaty i odchrząkując cicho. — I przysięgam, już nigdy nie pójdę do lasu bez Hagrida lub któregoś z nauczycieli, nawet mimo tego, że w zeszłym roku zbierałem jedynie materiały do eseju. Niemniej jednak to bardzo dobra zasada. Wręcz wspaniała zasada. Nie chodzić samemu do Zakazanego Lasu.  
McGonagall wywróciła znacząco oczami, a po klasie rozniósł się gromki śmiech, sądząc jednak po tym, że nauczycielka, mruknąwszy coś obrażonym tonem, wróciła do wykładu, jego odpowiedź musiała być prawidłowa.  
Harry jeszcze raz zerknął na list. Jejku. No… dobra. Będzie musiał pogadać o tym z Ronem. Choćby na historii magii — Binns i tak nigdy nie unosił wzroku znad swoich materiałów, na podstawie których prowadził zajęcia. Ponieważ jednak Ron spoglądał na niego kątem oka, Harry podsunął mu kopertę pod ławką. Równie dobrze może też wtajemniczyć Hermionę, gdy tylko się spotkają.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się zdusić napad śmiechu, gdy zobaczył, jak twarz przyjaciela najpierw robi się wściekle czerwona, potem blednie tak bardzo, że Weasleyowi mógłby pozazdrościć sam Sir Nicolas, gdyby go teraz zobaczył.  
Podczas gdy McGonagall nadal przemawiała na środku klasy, Ron oderwał kawałek pergaminu wciśniętego w książkę, wyciągnął z torby pióro i napisał:  
_Stary, nie masz pojęcia, co to tak naprawdę znaczy, prawda?_  
Przeczytawszy notkę Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na Rona. Wydawało mu się, że po sześciu latach zdołał poznać świat czarodziejów naprawdę dobrze, ale po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo się mylił. Nawet Hermiona, urodzona i wychowana przecież wśród mugoli, wiedziała na ten temat więcej niż on.  
Świadomość ta zagnieździła się w jego żołądku, wypychając znajdujące się tam już lęk i niepewność. Sięgnął po pióro przyjaciela i na tym samym skrawku pergaminu odpisał:  
_Czy to naprawdę aż tak oczywiste?_  
Ron uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
_Cóż, wszyscy wiemy, że zazwyczaj masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu._  
— Ej! — szepnął Harry ponad swoim ramieniem.  
Ron w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
_Hermiona wyjaśniłaby to lepiej ode mnie… To wielki honor. Szkoda tylko, że chodzi o tego tłustowłosego dupka, bo gdyby nie to, mógłbyś przyjąć propozycję i po zakończeniu szkoły znalazłbyś świetną pracę. Bycie nowicjuszem, zwłaszcza tu, w Hogwarcie, to ogromny zaszczyt. Kilka lat temu Percy był nowicjuszem profesor Vector. Pamiętasz te śmieszne szaty, które musiał nosić?_  
Owszem, pamiętał. Wtedy jednak był pewien, że ma to jakiś związek z pełnioną przez Percy’ego funkcją prefekta. Chociaż, gdy teraz o tym myślał, nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego przeoczył.  
_Czasami jestem taki głupi…_  
Tylko czasami?  
Harry posłał Ronowi ostre spojrzenie, a potem zabrał się za wykonywanie zleconego przez McGonagall zadania.


	3. Niedowierzanie

Oczywiście, jak to zazwyczaj z losem bywa, Harry aż do końca zajęć z historii magii nie miał okazji, aby porozmawiać z Hermioną na temat tej całkowicie absurdalnej propozycji, złożonej mu przez samego Severusa Snape’a, która zapewne zmieniłaby całe jego życie. Binns ględził, ględził i _ględził_ , ale pod koniec lekcji miał pytać, więc wszyscy musieli owego ględzenia słuchać.  
Harry był gotów przysiąc, że czuje, jak jego mózg zmienia się w papkę.  
Nic więc dziwnego w tym, że nim jeszcze oddał nauczycielowi swoją pracę domową, zdążył porządnie zgłodnieć. Niestety, stół Gryfonów w porze obiadu zdecydowanie nie był odpowiednim miejscem na rozmowę o liście, który otrzymał, dlatego zjedli szybko, Hermiona wzięła ze sobą swój tost i na dziesięć minut przed końcem przerwy udało im się znaleźć pustą klasę.  
Harry wyciągnął pergamin z torby, przy okazji jeszcze raz podziwiając wykaligrafowane „H”, zanim oddał go przyjaciółce.  
Mógłby z ręką na sercu przysiąc, że nie spodziewał się ze strony Hermiony takiego… pisku pełnego uznania.  
— To jest… wspaniałe! — wykrzyknęła, machając kartką niczym flagą, gdy objęła go, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. — Czy to żart? To jest niesamowite! Normalnie ci zazdroszczę! Bycie nowicjuszem to _ogromny_ zaszczyt, Harry! — Ścisnęła go tak mocno, że niewiele brakowało, a zostałby zaduszony. Ron spoglądał na niego gniewnie, co dla Harry’ego było jasnym sygnałem, że jest zazdrosny. Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do przyjaciela, by jeszcze bardziej go podpuścić.  
— Dzięki, Hermiono. Ale i tak się na to nie zgodzę.  
Był pewien, że krzyki Hermiony, gdy to usłyszała, osiągnęły poziom naddźwiękowy, i gdyby jego mózg nie wypłynął już _wcześniej_ …  
— Co _rozumiesz_ przez „nie zgodzę się na to”? _Musisz_ się zgodzić! Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, stracisz wszystko, co udało ci się osiągnąć na lekcjach eliksirów! Będziesz ostatni w klasie!  
— Och, o tym… drobnym szczególe zapomniał najwidoczniej mnie poinformować. Co nie znaczy, że nie wprowadziłby go w życie — westchnął Harry, przecierając twarz dłońmi. — Ron powiedział, że wiesz, jakie mogę mieć z tego korzyści.  
— Oczywiście, że wiem. Poważnie, kupię wam obu „Historię Hogwartu” na Gwiazdkę. — Hermiona spojrzała na nich gniewnie i Ron miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by chociaż wyglądać na zawstydzonego. — Bycie nowicjuszem to swego rodzaju praktyki, choć nie w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa. Skoro ktoś chce, byś został jego nowicjuszem, oznacza to, że masz w tej dziedzinie naturalny talent, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. Dlatego właśnie potrzebujesz nauczyciela lub mistrza, który pomoże ci to odkryć. Raz na kilka lat każdy z nauczycieli bierze sobie nowicjusza, jeśli znajdzie kogoś odpowiedniego, który przejąłby później jego miejsce. Rzecz jasna, każdy poza Snape’em. Nikt nie został nowicjuszem z eliksirów od _lat_. Właśnie pobiłeś około dwudziestoletni rekord, Harry. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. — Ostatnim nowicjuszem z eliksirów był sam profesor Snape.  
Łał, za dużo informacji naraz. Harry opadł na krzesło obok przyjaciół, zaś Hermiona usiadła na biurku.  
— Co mi to daje? — spytał.  
— Och… Bardzo wiele. Na przykład, będziesz się uczył rzeczy dotyczących przedmiotu swego nowicjatu oraz dziedzin pokrewnych. W twoim przypadku byłyby to obrona przed czarna magią i eliksiry, które się ze sobą wiążą — zaszczebiotała, szczerząc się. — Na dodatek, twój mentor będzie ci pomagał w nauce zagadnień z innych dziedzin, o ile okażą się istotne dla głównego podmiotu nowicjatu.  
— W porządku. Dobra, Hermiono… powiedzmy, że ja _nie_ być nowicjuszem — powiedział niepewnie Harry, zerkając na Rona, który wyglądał na całkowicie zdegustowanego. — Co wtedy?  
— Wtedy będziesz musiał złożyć formalną odpowiedź na piśmie, wyjaśniając w niej, dlaczego odmawiasz przyjęcia tak _wspaniałego prezentu_ , i wymieniając wszystkie powody swojej rezygnacji. W odpowiedzi on będzie miał pełne prawo zdegradować twoją pozycję w klasie i wyciągnąć z tego masę innych konsekwencji. To jest… coś. I to sam profesor Snape. — Brew Hermiony uniosła się tak wysoko, że zetknęła się z grzywką, gdy dziewczyna wymieniła spojrzenie z Ronem.  
Co zresztą robiła ostatnio dość często.  
I co bardzo, bardzo irytowało Harry’ego.  
— No i? — spytał, machając między nimi ręką, gdy zdawali się rozmawiać ze sobą samym wzrokiem. — O czym myślicie?  
— Cóż… Harry. Wiem, że… ty i profesor Snape nie dogadujecie się zbyt dobrze — zaczęła cicho Hermiona, przygryzając wargę. — I jesteśmy na siódmym roku, ale… Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak Szatański Dowcip?  
— Szatański Dowcip?  
— Tak, siódmoroczni Ślizgoni, oni… — Hermiona pokręciła głową. — Jednak profesor Snape z pewnością nie upadłby tak nisko. W końcu jest nauczycielem. — Ponownie pokręciła głową, a jej włosy zafalowały w powietrzu. — Nieważne. Niemniej, Harry, naprawdę powinieneś rozważyć tę propozycję, zwłaszcza że… nie zdenerwuj się, dobrze?  
— Nie będę — wymamrotał. _Wściekaj się przez cały piąty rok, a będziesz za to płacił do końca życia_. — O co chodzi?  
— Cóż… Chcesz być postrzegany jako ktoś inny niż Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, prawda? — Harry przytaknął. Oddałby wszystko, by być znanym za to, kim naprawdę jest, a nie za to, co zrobił jako małe dziecko, nad czym nie miał żadnej kontroli i przez co zginęli jego rodzice. — Więc to mogłoby być twoją szansą. Snape nie jest aż taki zły, wiesz? Jestem pewna, że gdy go lepiej poznasz i zaczniecie ze sobą pracować, dowiesz się wielu rzeczy, których nie nauczyłbyś się na normalnych lekcjach — mówiąc to, Hermiona westchnęła cicho z zazdrością. — Słyszałeś, że Neville też dostał propozycję nowicjatu? Neville.  
Ron widocznie się zrelaksował, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstał i zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię.  
— Jest naprawdę dobry z zielarstwa.  
— Neville! — lamentowała Hermiona. — Mnie nikt jeszcze nie złożył takiej propozycji! A tak ciężko pracowałam…  
— Przynajmniej nie musisz się martwić tym, że sprzedajesz duszę diabłu — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki i ściskając lekko jej ramię.  
Na eliksiry dotarli w ostatniej chwili. Snape zachowywał się tak, jakby wcale nie dał Harry’emu rano żadnego listu. To była dopiero pierwsza lekcja w roku, a Gryffindor już stracił dwadzieścia punktów. Eliksir Neville’a wykipiał z kociołka i wypalił dziurę w podłodze, przez co Gryfoni musieli napisać esej na cztery stopy na temat: dlaczego błota nie powinno się mieszać z nasionami czarnego bzu, i drugie tyle na temat priorytetowej roli utrzymywania kociołka w czystości. Dodatkowo za pyskowanie Snape wlepił Harry’emu trzy godziny szlabanu w piątek, mimo że ten nie odezwał się nawet słowem.  
Na domiar złego Snape był w szczytowej formie, jeśli chodzi o zachowywanie się jak dupek. Harry zastanawiał się, czy jedną z rzeczy, których go nauczy, będzie umiejętność tak całkowitego poniżania innych. Nie, żeby miał zamiar przyjąć propozycję nowicjatu. Nie obchodziło go, że Snape zdegraduje go na ostatnie miejsce w klasie. Już i tak był czterdziesty, więc te dwadzieścia pozycji w dół nie uczyni różnicy. A jeśli dostanie szlaban i będzie musiał wysłuchiwać komentarzy Snape’a na temat swojej niewdzięczności… to też przeżyje. Och, naprawdę, prywatne lekcje ze Snape’em? Ze Snape’em? Facetem, który najchętniej zobaczyłby jego głowę nadzianą na kij?  
Facetem, który ocalił mu życie i prawie wykrwawił się na polu bitwy, by go ochronić?  
Odetchnął ciężko, gasząc ogień pod kociołkiem, w którym warzył aktualnie wywar uspokajający, i zamieszał chochlą osiem razy przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara, wedle instrukcji widniejących na tablicy. W ciągu tych kilku lat nauki zdążył zdać sobie sprawę, że jest w stanie nadążać za wytycznymi, o ile są one napisane bardzo, bardzo prostym językiem. Kilka razy udało mu się nawet zdobyć N za uwarzony eliksir, dzięki czemu jeszcze nie oblał tego przedmiotu. To było po prostu cholernie _trudne_ , bo nie umiał nawet określić, ile to jest szczypta, a ile odrobina… I w ogóle jaka była między nimi różnica?  
_Wywar uspokajający powinien być do tego czasu gęsty i mieć barwę słonecznika_ — mówiła instrukcja napisana starannym pismem Snape’a.  
Harry zerknął na jasnoczerwoną miksturę w swoim kociołku i jęknął w duchu.  
Jakby na zawołanie, Snape pojawił się tuż za nim.  
— _Potter_ — zaczął tym swoim jedwabistym, niebezpiecznym głosem, którego używał zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy dopadał kolejną ofiarę. Malfoy wyglądał na podnieconego całą sytuacją, a nawet posłał Harry’emu kpiący uśmiech. — Przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd uczę w tej szkole, nie widziałem jeszcze tak fatalnego eliksiru. O czymś to świadczy, zwłaszcza że jesteś w jednej klasie z Neville’em Longbottomem.  
Harry westchnął, a gdy uniósł wzrok, napotkał przygnębione spojrzenie Neville’a.  
— Dodał pan odrobinę, czy trzy odrobiny fig, jak mówi przepis? Hmm? To była szczypta, czy siedemnaście drachm piołunu? Czyżbyś potrzebował zajęć wyrównawczych z eliksirów, Potter? Jakiś kurs dokształcający na temat tego, jak dodawać składniki w trakcie warzenia mikstur? Jestem pewien, że nawet ty byłbyś w stanie to zapamiętać. Może gdyby stworzyć dla ciebie jakieś specjalne wykresy?  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością, biorąc kolejny głęboki oddech.  
— Ale... Nie, jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć, by to mogło pomóc. Sądzę, iż jedyny problem tkwi w tym, że jesteś zbyt niechlujny, leniwy i zdecydowanie zbyt arogancki, by przestrzegać czegoś takiego jak _polecenia_ do najzwyklejszego _przepisu_. Gryffindor traci za tę jawną obrazę piętnaście punktów. Proszę wlać swój eliksir do buteleczki, do pełna, tak, abym mógł pokazać go młodszym uczniom jako przykład twojej niekompetencji, a reszty się pozbyć, nim kogoś nim zabijesz.  
Malfoy i pozostali Ślizgoni roześmiali się jak szaleńcy. Harry posłał im mordercze spojrzenie, a potem, chowając za pakowaną książką pełen obrzydzenia grymas na twarzy, tak samo popatrzył na Snape'a, gdy ten oddalał się od niego majestatycznym krokiem. Arogancki dupek. Wydawało się, jakby Snape czerpał jakąś zmysłową przyjemność z upokarzania go, niszczenia jego pracy i robienia wszystkiego, by po opuszczeniu klasy czuł się całkowicie poniżony. Był Gryfonem, a Gryfoni słynęli z wręcz przesadnej odwagi, ale czasami, zwłaszcza gdy Harry rozmawiał z Neville'em, widział, że nawet Gryfoni mogą poczuć się zgnębieni tym stałym dokuczaniem. On sam też się tak czuł. Tylko że Neville, w przeciwieństwie do niego, odnalazł swój azyl w zielarstwie, z którego był najlepszy w klasie.  
Harry nie sądził, by szukanie azylu w obronie przed czarną magią czyli Jedynych Zajęciach, Na Których Możesz Się Nauczyć, Jak Zabijać, było dobrym pomysłem.  
Od śmierci Voldemorta popadł w stagnację. Wyglądało to tak, jakby całe jego życie prowadziło do tej jednej chwili i wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił i kim był, zatrzymało się w momencie, w którym zabił Czarnego Pana, uwalniając świat od jego wpływu. Ale gdy to się w końcu stało, a Voldemort leżał martwy u jego stóp, życie Harry'ego również dobiegło końca. Urodził się i dorastał tylko po to, by wykonać powierzoną mu misję i zabić najgorszego czarnoksiężnika, który dotąd stąpał po ziemi. I co dalej?  
Nie był szczególnie dobry w niczym, może poza łamaniem zasad i utrzymywaniem się przy życiu za wszelką cenę. Nie miał jakiegoś wyjątkowego talentu do magii jak inni. Obrona przed czarną magią była zaledwie substytutem tego, co robił od urodzenia — starał się przetrwać.  
Tak, Harry nie był dobry w niczym, nawet mimo tego, iż otrzymał propozycję nowicjatu od Snape'a. I dlatego jakaś jego część nadal uważała to za żart. Naprawdę, Snape nie mógł mu tego proponować na poważnie. Owszem, warzył eliksiry, wymuszała to trwająca wojna i konający wokół przyjaciele. Uwarzył eliksiry dla Seamusa, Deana, profesor McGonagall, Colina Creeveya i nawet samego Snape', podobnie jak i dla całej rzeszy bezimiennych osób. Warzył je, gdy nikt inny nie był już w stanie, kiedy pani Pomfrey miała i tak za dużo roboty z opatrywaniem ran i nastawianiem kości, a pozostali nauczyciele walczyli ze śmierciożercami na progu szkoły, podczas gdy on sam, ciężko ranny, nie mógł im pomóc.  
Przez dwanaście godzin pod rząd pracował z panią Pomfrey, aż w końcu jego ciało było jednym wielkim bólem. Pielęgniarka pokazała mu, co ma robić i jak to robić, dawała wskazówki, a jedyne, co w zasadzie musiał, to mieszać i dodawać składniki. Nic specjalnego.

Już po tym, jak pomogli wszystkim, dostał udaru i przez następne trzy dni leżał nieprzytomny. Rok później wciąż kulał, a według słów pani Pomfrey miało tak zostać do końca jego życia.  
A więc to jest to, w czym był dobry. Tracenie przytomności, zabijanie złych facetów i ratowanie świata. Wcale nie chciał tak żyć. Praca aurora mogłaby okazać się ciekawa, ale z punktu widzenia Harry'ego był aurorem przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat. Czuł się znużony walką i ciągłym znajdowaniem się w centrum najgorętszych wydarzeń. Był tym już po prostu zmęczony.  
I teraz profesor Snape oferował mu szansę, by zgłębiać tajniki eliksirów i obrony w sposób prosty i na dodatek w środowisku osób inteligentnych, gdzie w końcu mógłby uczyć się dokładnie tego, czego chciał, nie musząc przy tym wciąż walczyć z ludźmi, którzy mu odmawiali. Nawet jeśli nie zostałby aurorem, byłby przygotowany na ewentualne, trzecie już, pojawienie się Voldemorta, a także na to, by napisać książkę czy stworzyć jakąś nową broń. To zaiste była szansa jego życia.  
A potem wszystko mu się w głowie rozmyło. Ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej, coś się działo z jego świadomością, robił coś, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przykładowo, kiedyś zorientował się, że Snape pozwolił im wyjść z klasy dopiero, gdy pakował torbę. Jego kociołek został już wyczyszczony zaklęciem, a reszta rzeczy zamknięta w specjalnej szafce.  
Nawet Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Ale prędzej by się zabił, niż powiedział Dumbledore'owi czy profesor McGonagall, że nie potrafi poradzić sobie z następstwami tego, co kazali mu zrobić. Po prostu nie przyjmował do wiadomości faktu ich istnienia, o ile nie byli mu w jakiś sposób potrzebni. Jeśli miałby być szczery sam ze sobą, to musiałby przyznać, że w zasadzie nie była to ich wina, ale tak bardzo podobała mu się możliwość zrzucenia na nich wszystkich oskarżeń o to, jak gówniane było jego życie. Dumbledore go zachęcał, a McGonagall pilnowała, by nie zboczył z przeznaczonej mu ścieżki, i oto, gdzie skończył. Aż do końca manipulowali nim w każdy możliwy sposób, gdy im to odpowiadało, a teraz porzucili go i zostawili samemu sobie.  
I w ten oto sposób powróciło do niego pytanie sprzed godziny. Co teraz?  
Zostanie nowicjuszem było wspaniałą szansą na to, by ktoś dorosły wprowadził go w świat, do którego jego rówieśników czekała jeszcze długa droga. Dorosły czarodziej mógłby mu pomóc przyzwyczaić się do egzystowania w realiach, w którym nie było Voldemorta, a on sam nie miał już powodu do dalszego życia. Życia nie dlatego, że musiał, lecz dlatego, że chciał. Dałby mu miejsce, w którym nie musiałby zastanawiać się nad swoim losem. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że przez większość czasu był tak otępiały, iż nie uświadamiał sobie, że każdy aż do końca oszukiwał go i wykorzystywał, a gdy wreszcie dojrzał na tyle, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę, było po wszystkim. Ale teraz... Dokąd teraz powinien się udać? Gdzie zabierze go los? Gdzie mógłby być sam i bezpieczny? Czy w świecie czarodziejów istniało w ogóle miejsce, w którym nie osądzano by go na podstawie blizny na czole?  
Tak. Jeśli miał być szczery, istniało. Potrzebował kogoś, kto mu pomoże, pokaże, kogoś, kto nie zwróci uwagi na to, kim jest i czego bronił, kto spojrzy na niego ponad tym i odkryje, kim jest naprawdę.  
Snape był właśnie tą osobą.

— Ron?  
Spojrzał na rudzielca znad swoich rzeczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel wpatruje się w niego wzrokiem, w którym smutek mieszał się z nadzieją.  
— Hmm? — spytał Weasley, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec, gdy unosił pytająco brew.  
— Powiedz Hermionie, że się nieco spóźnię. Idę porozmawiać ze Snape'em, dobra? — Hermiona zniknęła z klasy w chwili, gdy tylko Snape powiedział, że mogą już iść, niewątpliwie po to, by przygotować się do ich sesji naukowej.  
— Och, cholera. Więc już zdecydowałeś — powiedział Ron, uderzając się w czoło i trzęsąc się ze strachu.  
— Jeszcze nie — odparł Harry i posłał mu lekki uśmiech, stawiając torbę na stole. — Zobaczymy się za chwilę w bibliotece. Spróbuj przemycić trochę czekoladek z mojego kufra, zanim tam pójdziesz, dobra? Tylko nie pozwól, by zauważyła to pani Pince, inaczej srogo nas ukaże.  
Sala w końcu opustoszała, Malfoy i reszta Ślizgonów czmychnęli robić to, co zazwyczaj robią wieczorami. Harry podszedł niepewnie w stronę Snape’a, który siedział przy biurku, pisząc coś tym swoim długi piórem, którego Harry mu zawsze trochę zazdrościł. Czekał w milczeniu, aż profesor skończy, po czym odchrząknął cicho.  
— Profesorze Snape?  
Snape uniósł wzrok, patrząc na niego gniewnie i unosząc brew.  
— Powiedziałem, że możecie już iść.  
— Tak, wiem, sir. Ja... To znaczy... Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym z panem porozmawiać na temat listu — powiedział jednym tchem.  
Druga brew Snape'a dołączyła do pierwszej, ale zamiast gniewu, na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozbawienie. Odłożył pióro i spojrzał na niego uważnie, przez co Harry momentalnie poczuł się jak kolejna nocna przekąska mistrza eliksirów. Przerażające.  
— A więc słucham.  
Harry odsunął się odrobinę.  
— Tak. Ja... Chodzi mi o to... — Odchrząknął ponownie i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Dlaczego ja?  
Modlił się w duchu, by to pytanie nie uraziło profesora, bo Merlin jeden wiedział, że nastroje Snape'a zmieniały się jak chorągiewka na wietrze, i teraz na przykład Harry został obdarzony niewielkim uśmiechem. Co prawda sarkastycznym, ale to zawsze był uśmiech, dzięki czemu ogarniające go przerażenie nieco zmalało.  
— Ach tak, Potter, zdecydowałeś się wreszcie?  
— Tak. To znaczy... Tak sądzę. — Harry ponownie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Chciałem się spytać, czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć o tym coś więcej.  
— Oczywiście. Przestań nade mną sterczeć i siadaj — nakazał mu Snape, na co Harry klapnął na krzesło stojące przed biurkiem mistrza eliksirów, zanim jeszcze mężczyzna skończył mówić. — Zdecydowanie skłaniam się ku temu, by zapomnieć, że dorastałeś wśród swych jakże uroczych mugolskich krewnych. — Snape odchylił się w fotelu, krzyżując nogi i złączając palce. — Jakie masz pytania?  
Czyżby to miała być cywilizowana rozmowa? Ze Snape'em?  
— Czego... czego by pan ode mnie wymagał, gdybym... gdybym się zgodził?  
I znów został nagrodzony uśmiechem, tylko ten był jakiś... dziwny jak na Snape'a. Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę tuż przed tym, gdy rzeczony uśmiech zniknął bezpowrotnie.  
— Będziesz musiał przeprowadzić się do kwater połączonych z moimi pokojami. Będziesz się ze mną uczył w wolnym czasie, niezależnie, czy to w dzień, czy w nocy. Ponadto, szybko zdasz sobie sprawę z tego, iż quidditch jest zbyt rozpraszający, dlatego radziłbym rozważyć, czy nadal chcesz się nim zajmować, nim ostatecznie przyjmiesz propozycję nowicjatu. — Quidditch nie był już aż tak ważny, ale Harry nie powiedział tego głośno. — Będziesz również nosił specjalne szaty związane z naszą dziedziną nauki, którą są przede wszystkim eliksiry. Będziesz robił to, co ci każę, będziesz słuchał i uczył się tego, co ci powiem. Będziesz jadł, żył i oddychał tak, jak cię nauczę. Będziesz ciężko pracował lub oblejesz — odparł Snape jedwabistym głosem, ponownie obrzucając Harry'ego uważnym spojrzeniem, choć wyraz jego twarzy pozostał neutralny. — Tak jak napisałem w liście, jeśli tylko zniweluje się rozpraszające cię, dziecinne czynniki, masz predyspozycje do bycia zdolnym uczniem, a po tym, jak zademonstrowałeś swe umiejętności w zeszłym roku, uznałem za roztropne zaproponować ci rzeczone praktyki.  
Harry skinął głową, nic nie mówiąc. Spodziewał się połowy z tego, co powiedział mu Snape, ale to, jak bardzo mężczyzna zdawał się w niego wierzyć, było dla niego czymś nowym.  
— Sir... — odezwał się ostrożnie, upewniając się, iż jego głos jest tak neutralny jak wyraz twarzy Snape'a. — Ja po prostu nie wiem, czy powinien pan proponować to właśnie mnie, biorąc pod uwagę moje zdolności, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry.  
— Tak, już od kilku lat ledwie udaje ci się je zaliczać. Niestety — powiedział Snape, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
— Więc... Dlaczego nie ktoś taki jak Hermiona?  
Na te słowa twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się w gniewie.  
— Czyżbyś kwestionował moje zdanie, Potter?  
— Nie. To znaczy, w pewnym sensie. — Głupia gryfońska odwaga. — Po prostu nie jestem tak dobrym uczniem, jak pan uważa.  
— Potter, którego aspektu bycia nowicjuszem nie rozumiesz? — Ten głos był wciąż jedwabisty, wciąż niebezpieczny i wyraźnie wściekły. — Bycie nowicjuszem oznacza, że ktoś ma do czegoś wyjątkowy talent, ale go nie rozwinął. Na przykład — uniósł w górę fiolkę z wściekle czerwonym eliksirem z tego samego miejsca, na które Harry ją wcześniej postawił — próbowałeś uwarzyć wywar uspokajający, coś, co ci zdecydowanie nie wyszło właśnie dlatego, że tego nie chciałeś.  
Cóż, to w pewnym sensie prawda. Rzeczywiście nie chciało mu się warzyć tego eliksiru.  
— To prawda, sir.  
— Nie. Nie rozumiałeś, o co mi chodzi — odparł Snape, robiąc znaczącą minę. — Nie uwarzyłeś wywaru uspokajającego, ponieważ twoja magia, odpowiedzialna za proces tworzenia eliksirów, nie była opanowana i kontrolowana. Dzieci czarodziejów często przejawiają ten skądinąd rzadki talent... Talent, który musi być ujarzmiony. Twe naturalne zdolności w tej dziedzinie, gdy pozwoliło się im działać bez udziału świadomości, stworzyły kompletnie inny eliksir. — Uniósł ponownie pozornie zniszczoną miksturę. — O ile się nie mylę, to jest eliksir przeciw zapaleniom skóry. eliksir przeciw zapaleniom skóry. — Harry wpatrzył się w buteleczkę, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, o czym Snape do niego mówi. Stworzył inny eliksir, niż mu kazano, bo tak chciał jego mózg? I pomyśleć, że już _wcześniej_ sądził, że jest dziwny. — Możliwe, iż zanim wszedłeś do mojej pracowni, myślałeś o swojej popularności — mówiąc to, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Albo może o bitwie, tej z zeszłego roku, i dlatego stworzyłeś eliksir, który usunąłby twoją bliznę, skoro spełniła już swoje zadanie. Chciałeś stworzyć eliksir, który by cię uspokoił, i taki właśnie zrobiłeś — wyjaśnił Snape, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się ironicznie. — To tylko jedna z wielu mikstur, jaki uwarzyłeś w ten sposób w ciągu minionego roku. Ostatnią osobą, która przekroczyła próg tej pracowni, wykazując podobne zdolności, byłem ja sam. Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego cię wybrałem?  
Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując przyjąć te słowa do wiadomości, po czym skinął głową. Czy zawartość niewielkiej buteleczki rzeczywiście mogła zniszczyć jego bliznę? Czy rozwiązanie tego problemu naprawdę znajdowało się w jego podświadomości? Snape musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tych myśli, bowiem jego brwi momentalnie powędrowały do góry.  
— To nie usunie twojej blizny. Nic tego nie zrobi.  
— Powiedział pan, że tu zamieszkam? — spytał Harry, zmieniając temat. Prowadził ze Snape'em całkiem sensowną rozmowę, póki co wolną od bluźnierstw i inwektyw. Według jego opinii, był to po prostu cud.  
— Tak, w pokojach przyległych do moich. Zostaną one otwarte i wysprzątane specjalnie dla ciebie, o ile zdecydujesz się przy mnie uczyć — wyjaśnił szczegółowo Snape, złączając palce.  
— I... I będę z panem pracować. Nad eliksirami.  
— I innymi rzeczami. — Wypowiedzianym słowom towarzyszył nieco ironiczny uśmiech. — Jestem szczerze zaskoczony, że potrafisz jednak uważać wtedy, kiedy jest to potrzebne. Nic dziwnego, czemu Dumbledore pokładał w tobie tyle wiary.  
Dumbledore. Niby tylko nazwisko, a jednak pewna insynuacja. Harry przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy, by ukryć przed Snape'em swoje myśli. Jeśli mężczyzna w ogóle coś zauważył, nie dał tego po sobie poznać, choć jego brwi uniosły się nieco wyżej.

— Potrzebuję kilku dni na zastanowienie się — powiedział w końcu Harry, sięgając po swoją torbę.  
— Hmm.... — Snape znów na niego spojrzał, badając go, a Harry miał wrażenie, że wręcz _przewierca_ go wzrokiem. — Masz czas do piątkowego popołudnia.  
— Odpowiem najpóźniej w środę — odparł spokojnie Harry, wstając z krzesła. — Dziękuję panu za rozmowę, sir.  
— Nie ma za co. A teraz się stąd wynoś.  
I tak też Harry uczynił.


	4. Zastanowienie

Tydzień mijał tak powoli, jakby czas dosłownie ugrzązł w wyjątkowo gęstym i lepkim wywarze z czyrakobulwy. I nie tylko dlatego, że umysł Harry’ego zaprzątało siedemdziesiąt spraw jednocześnie ( z nieco dezorientującą propozycją Snape’a na czele), ale również z powodu co najmniej nieprzyjemnego zadania, jakim było zadecydowanie, na których zajęciach powinien się skupić w rozpoczynającym się roku szkolnym.  
— Że co? Zamierzasz rzucić quidditch?  
— Ron, uspokój się.  
— Nie, nie uspokoję się!  
Wspomniany Weasley był zdecydowanie niezadowolony. Jego wrzaski mogły nawet rywalizować z rykami wszystkich pięciu lwów Gryffindoru, tym bardziej, że rudzielec używał całej swojej weasleyowskiej energii, by krzyczeć ile sił w jego dość pokaźnych płucach. Twarz Rona przybrała niemalże buraczany odcień i nawet Hermiona patrzyła na niego tak, jakby postradał zmysły.  
Co, rzecz jasna, przyciągało tłumy ciekawskich Gryfonów.  
— Ron, zamknij się! — warknął Harry, widząc, jak grupa piątoklasistów obserwuje ich z niepokojem.  
— Nie zamknę się! Ty! Ty!  
— Tak, ja — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, sięgając po pióro, by wrócić do swojej pracy domowej z transmutacji.  
Mieli godzinę wolnego przed obiadem, którą postanowili poświęcić na naukę. Lekcja obrony przed czarną magią nie poszła do końca tak, jak była zaplanowana. Ich nauczycielem ponownie został Remus Lupin, między innymi dzięki znaczącej roli, jaką odegrał rok temu w doprowadzeniu do upadku Voldemorta. Niestety, za to zwycięstwo musiał zapłacić wysoką cenę. Stracił lewą nogę w wyniku jakiejś okropnej eksplozji i dorobił się kilku paskudnych blizn, z którymi nie poradzili sobie ani uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga, ani pani Pomfrey. I dlatego w dni takie jak ten, kiedy zbliżała się pełnia, a w powietrzu wisiała burza, ból w nodze stawał się nie do zniesienia i Lupin odwoływał zajęcia. Lewą nogę zastąpił protezą, czasami miał problemy z dykcją, ale i tak był najlepszym nauczycielem tego przedmiotu, jaki kiedykolwiek pracował w Hogwarcie. Kiedyś Harry przeżywał niewielkie, łagodne zauroczeniem Lupinem, do którego się nie przyznawał. Naprawdę szkoda, ponieważ w pewnym momencie naszła go pewność, że jego uczucia były odwzajemnione.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwała go kolejna tyrada Rona. Harry naprawdę nie chciał, żeby tak wyszło, ale skoro sytuacja jest taka, a nie inna… Westchnął jedynie ciężko i podrapał się kciukiem po nosie.  
— Jak możesz w ogóle mówić takie rzeczy? — syknął Ron i podniósł z ziemi krzesło, które wcześniej przewrócił, po czym usiadł na nim tak zamaszyście, że Harry’emu zdawało się, jakby słyszał odgłos łamanych kości. — Rzucić quidditch! W większości kraju takie decyzje uważa się za grzech!  
— Tylko chłopcy tak uważają. — Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie przewróciła oczami tak wymownie jak w tej chwili.  
Harry był przeszczęśliwy, że ma tak racjonalną przyjaciółkę, nawet jeśli owa racjonalność strasznie irytowała go w przeszłości.  
— Dziękuję, Hermiono. Słuchajcie… Długo nad tym myślałem. — Ron warknął głośno, ale Hermiona rzuciła mu takie spojrzenie, że już po chwili siedział cicho. — Wy przez te siedem lat przygotowywaliście się do dorosłości. Uczyliście się, nabywaliście doświadczeń, marzyliście. Macie plany na przyszłość. Ja nie mam niczego. — Uniósł dłoń, gdy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, chcąc się wtrącić, i kontynuował dopiero, gdy się uspokoili. — Egzystowałem w oczekiwaniu na dzień, w którym Voldemort mnie zabije. Cóż… teraz to on jest martwy, a ja nie mam już na co czekać. Teraz powinienem nauczyć się żyć i wiem, że nowicjat u Snape’a mi w tym pomoże.  
Kiedy Harry wreszcie opuścił dłoń, dając przyjaciołom do zrozumienia, że mogą się odezwać, Ron popatrzył się na niego, a na jego twarzy było wyraźnie wypisane, jak bardzo czuje się zdradzony.  
— Snape. Profesor Snape. Ten, który prawie cię zabił?  
— Uratował mi życie — odpowiedział cicho Harry.  
— W porządku… Ten, który cię upokarzał? Który… który odbierał naszemu domowi punkty! I który cię przezywał!  
— Który nauczył mnie samokontroli, pokazał jak radzić sobie z rażącą głupotą i uświadomił, że świat nie jest sprawiedliwy — wyjaśnił Harry spokojnym głosem.  
W chwilach takich jak ta miał wrażenie, że on i Ron żyją jakby na innych planetach. Do tej pory zdążył już przejść tyle, że spokojnie można by obdzielić tym kilka osób. Od dziecka walczył z koszmarami i we śnie, i na jawie, dlatego też podejmowanie takich decyzji wydawało mu się dziecinną igraszką.  
— Ron… Chcę tego. Chcę się uczyć od czarodzieja, który zna się na tym, co robi. — Ron patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Snape twierdzi, że mam dar. Nawet jeśli nie lubię eliksirów, to mam do nich naturalny talent. To może być moja przyszłość. I skoro to Snape tak uważa… Muszę spróbować. Gdybym nie spróbował, byłbym na siebie zły aż do końca świata.  
Weasley wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś spuścił z niego całe powietrze. Widać było, że wziął sobie słowa przyjaciela do serca, bo w jego niebieskich oczach odbijały się zarówno podejrzliwość, jak i podziw pomieszany ze współczuciem.  
— Chcesz rzucić quidditch tylko po to, by sprawdzić czy naprawdę masz talent? —Harry skinął głową. — Nie powiem, żebym mnie to uszczęśliwiło — westchnął Ron.  
— Nie musi — odparł Harry z najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że przyjaciel się roześmiał, a Hermiona odetchnęła swobodnie chyba po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy zaczęli tę rozmowę.  
— Gdybym nie znał cię lepiej, powiedziałbym, że zabujałeś się w starym Nietoperzu. — Weasley skrzywił się złośliwie.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — odpowiedział Harry, czując, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się w supeł. 

 

Tego popołudnia mieli kolejną lekcję eliksirów. Harry cieszył się, że może podjąć tę decyzję samodzielnie i że odpowie Snape’owi jak dojrzały mężczyzna, który wie, czego chce. Wcześniej zapewne skonsultowałby się z Dumbledore’em, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że przez cały poprzedni rok dyrektor powiedział do niego może ze dwa słowa, Harry zamierzał odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym. Poza tym, mimo wszystko, cała sytuacja nie denerwowała go już ani trochę. Nie mógł przegapić takiej szansy i, w porównaniu z nią, wszystko inne zdawało się tracić na znaczeniu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że odpowiedź na propozycję Snape’a znał już wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy doczytał list do końca.  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu decydował się na coś najlepszego dla siebie. To było dość… dziwne uczucie.  
Owo uczucie nie zniknęło w ciągu tych kilku godzin dzielących rozmowę z przyjaciółmi i lekcję eliksirów. Co więcej, czas zdawał się jakby rozciągać i wydłużać, jak to tylko możliwe, dzięki czemu Harry miał go więcej, by wszystko przemyśleć. Do przewidzenia było, że Ron zacznie domagać się uwagi, ale nie miał mu tego za złe. Wiedział, że przyjaciel ciężko przeżywa wszelkie drastyczne zmiany w jego życiu, które pozornie mogły zmienić to, kim był — i Harry chyba nawet domyślał się, dlaczego tak się działo.  
Przez większość dnia poświęcał mu dużo uwagi, wysyłał liściki na lekcjach, wymieniał znaczące spojrzenia czy uśmiechy i żartował — był niemalże pewien, iż Ron zachowuje się tak, ponieważ boi się go stracić. Nie wiedział jednak, że Harry’ego równie mocno przerażała myśl, że kiedykolwiek mógłby stracić Rona.  
W końcu udało mu się przekonać przyjaciela, że jego odejście z drużyny będzie miało swoje plusy. Przede wszystkim dzięki temu jakiś inny, młody talent dostanie możliwość sprawdzenia się w grze. Ponadto sam Harry będzie miał więcej czasu na naukę, no i da odpocząć swojej nodze. Harry wiedział, że Ron pogodzi się z jego decyzją. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele naprawdę go kochają i już nieraz udowodnili swoje przywiązanie, pomagając mu w tylu cholernie trudnych sytuacjach. Nikt nie znał go tak dobrze jak oni — byli jego prawdziwą rodziną.  
Drugie śniadanie, składające się z kanapek i soku, minęło dosłownie w mgnieniu oka. Później ogłoszono terminy naboru do drużyn quidditcha, zaś inne organizacje i kółka zainteresowań wywiesiły informacje dotyczące przyjmowania nowych członków i pierwszych spotkań.  
W końcu, tuż przed samą kolacją, nadeszła ostatnia lekcja.  
Eliksiry.  
Była to, jak wszyscy zgodnie uznali, największa z możliwych pomyłka w tworzeniu planu zajęć.  
Mieli za zadanie zrobić Brodawkolep, który później zostałby odparowany i w postaci proszku przekazany pani Pomfrey. To był eliksir z poziomu podstawowego, ale nawet Harry widział, że Snape wahał się, czy na pewno zlecić im tę pracę, gdy zauważył, że Neville przygląda się tablicy podejrzliwie. Dlatego przez pierwsze piętnaście minut lekcji stał na środku klasy i warczał na nich, zanim w ogóle pozwolił im dotknąć składników. Dodał też, że ukatrupi każdego, czyj eliksir będzie wyglądał inaczej niż powinien, ogłaszając przy tym, że jest to pierwszy tegoroczny sprawdzian i ten, kto go nie zaliczy, nie będzie miał możliwości podejścia do testu semestralnego. Co oznaczało, że właśnie ten eliksir był testem semestralnym i będą musieli warzyć go ponownie przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Trzeba Snape’owi przyznać, że w czymś, co na pozór było obrazą, potrafił ukryć ważne informacje.  
Eliksir ten nie był trudny do sporządzenia, co więcej, należał do wąskiej grupy mikstur, które Harry znał. Miał proste przeznaczenie — używano go do leczenia oparzeń spowodowanych przez magię, wywołując natychmiastowe stwardnienie skóry, zanim można było podać choremu odpowiednie leki. Mikstura zawierała kilka składników, do spreparowania których potrzebny był ktoś z doświadczeniem i odpowiednimi umiejętnościami oraz dobrze przeszkolony w czarach, gdyż do jej ukończenia niezbędne było rzucenie odpowiednich zaklęć.  
Harry mógł odczuć działanie owej mikstury na własnej skórze tuż po ostatniej bitwie z Voldemortem, gdy pani Pomfrey wzięła go pod swoje opiekuńcze i kochające skrzydła. Miał pewność, że gdyby nie ona, utykanie na jedną nogę nie byłoby jego jedynym problemem ze zdrowiem. Dlatego też, dopóki nie myślał o tym, że Syriusz miał Brodawkolep na ręce, gdy Harry po raz pierwszy przebywał w domu na Grimmauld Place, był w stanie całkowicie skupić się na procesie warzeniu.  
Mikstura sama w sobie i jej przygotowanie były dość interesujące. W jej skład wchodziły głównie koralowce i pokrzywy. Z biegiem czasu praca zaczęła pochłaniać Harry’ego coraz bardziej. W momentach takich jak ten, gdy szło mu wyjątkowo dobrze lub, jak to nazywał Ron, gdy był w swoim żywiole, zapominał o całym świecie, był świadom jedynie tego, że warzy dany eliksir. Zapominał o swoim otoczeniu, o myśleniu, a nawet o oddychaniu. I to nie tak, że odpływał duchem poza pracownię — po prostu był tak zatracony w tym, co robił, że cała reszta przestawała istnieć.  
Później jednak zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie przez to „zatracenie” omal nie stracił życia.  
Przyzwyczaił się już, że kociołek Neville’a wybuchał średnio raz w tygodniu. Naprawdę się do tego przyzwyczaił. Longbottom w ciągu jednego roku szkolnego kupował ich około trzydziestu. Ale nie spodziewał się, że może wybuchnąć także kociołek kogoś innego. Przez ostatnie dziesięć minut obserwował, czy Neville nie robi czegoś głupiego, i to dało mu fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Aż do chwili, gdy było już za późno, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wszyscy odsunęli się gwałtownie od kociołka Crabbe’a, a Snape głośno nakazuje mu natychmiast się cofnąć.  
Harry uniósł głowę i zauważył ciemne, nieprzeniknione oczy profesora. Zorientował się, że mężczyzna krzyczał do niego znad chorobliwie zielonej mazi wypływającej z kociołka Crabbe’a. Zdążył odsunąć się o dwa kroki zanim, ku swemu przerażeniu, zobaczył, jak maź nabiera objętości i wybucha.  
Huk był tak głośny, że Harry miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wbił jego bębenki w uszach do środka głowy. Upadł, uderzył boleśnie o podłogę i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem obserwował, jak płyn wylewa się z kociołka. Maź zatoczyła zgrabny łuk o kolorze wściekłej zieleni, po czym jakby odczekała kilka sekund, nim na niego opadła. 

Tam, gdzie rozbryzgnął się eliksir, natychmiast pojawiały się poparzenia i ból. Harry krzyczał, podczas gdy reszta kociołków zaczęła wybuchać jak w efekcie domina. Mikstura była dosłownie wszędzie, parzyła go, wręcz paliła żywcem. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko zakończy się właśnie tutaj, w tej chwili. Walcz z Czarnym Panem, zabij Czarnego Pana, a i tak gdzie ostatecznie umrzesz? Na podłodze szkolnej pracowni, oblany niedokończonym, wrzącym eliksirem, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło.  
Nie słyszał jednak swoich krzyków, gdyż stopniowo zaczynał tracić kontakt z otoczeniem. Najbardziej w tej całej sytuacji przerażało go, że właściwie nie bał się śmierci. A później nawet i to przerażenie zniknęło, uciekło z razem z innymi myślami z jego gasnącej świadomości.  
W pewnym momencie wyczuł obecność czegoś ciemnego, czarnego niczym noc. Owa ciemność zdawała się otaczać go, obejmować i Harry dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape zasłonił go własnym ciałem.  
Nastąpiły kolejne eksplozje, jeszcze silniejsze niż poprzednie. O dziwo, eliksir zdawał się spływać z szat Snape’a jak woda po kaczce.  
Jego silna, znacznie wyższa i lepiej zbudowana sylwetka przygniatała Harry’ego do ziemi, jeszcze bardziej podrażniając spowodowane oparzeniem rany. Bolało tak bardzo, że Harry był pewien, iż w każdej chwili jego organizm może po prostu nie wytrzymać. Snape osłonił go całego, nawet jego głowę, która znalazła się gdzieś między szyją mistrza eliksirów a jego szatami, okrywającymi ich niczym ogromny, czarny koc.  
Harry wiedział, że wciąż krzyczy. Wiedział o tym, choć nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Nie słyszał też słów Snape’a, dostrzegał tylko poruszające się wargi, nie słyszał wybuchów, nie słyszał niczego. Dosłownie niczego. Wszystko przysłaniał ten cholerny, ogromny ból. Snape starał się coś mu powiedzieć, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Ostatni raz Harry widział takie spojrzenie na twarzy Voldemorta w chwili, gdy próbował go zabić. Ten wzrok go w dziwny sposób przygniatał, sprawiając, że krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle i nie był w stanie oddychać pod ciężarem mistrza eliksirów. Nie był nawet w stanie myśleć, choć to raczej z winy tego palącego bólu.  
Czuł, że wiruje, szarpiąc się i drżąc, gdy paliły się zakończenia nerwów w jego skórze. Chora noga rwała pod ciężarem Snape’a i gdy ból w nodze połączył się z tym, który już wcześniej pulsował w jego głowie, Harry nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymać płaczu. Wiedział, że traci przytomność. Tracił ją i nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek ją odzyska.  
I wtedy Snape zszedł z niego, zrzucił z siebie nienaruszoną szatę i podniósł go jak szmacianą lalkę.  
Harry zaczął krzyczeć. Krzyczał i krzyczał jak opętany. Zauważył jeszcze, że mistrz eliksirów patrzy na niego ze strachem, a potem otoczyła go ciemność. 

\- = - = - 

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka do niego dotarła, były głosy. Ciche mruczenie, przebijające się przez wszechobecną ciemność. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało jest sztywne jak kamień i przeczuwał, iż jeśli poruszy się choćby odrobinę, pęknie któraś z jego ważniejszych części. Z tego powodu leżał prosto, jakby połknął kij od miotły, delektując się tym, że nic go nie boli, aż w końcu postanowił otworzyć oczy.  
Obok niego siedział Snape.  
Obserwował go.  
— Potter — powiedział. — Jak się czujesz?  
Głupie pytanie.  
— Sztywny — odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem Harry.  
— Nie mów zbyt głośno — poradził mistrz eliksirów. Harry, który powoli się rozbudzał, mógł zauważyć taką wściekłość w oczach Snape’a, że aż przeszedł go dreszcz. Jeśli Crabbe nie był jeszcze martwy, to już niedługo będzie. Mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić chaos, który Ślizgon rozpętał w pracowni eliksirów. — Ile pamiętasz?  
Zdecydowanie za dużo.  
— Mmm… — Rozmawianie było dla tych, którzy byli w pełni świadomi, nie tak jak on, dlatego też jedynie rozluźnił mięśnie i przymknął oczy. Stop. Jeszcze nie. Otworzył je na chwilę. Obiecał Snape’owi, że da mu odpowiedź do środy i będzie z nim kiepsko, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Poza tym, kiedy składał obietnicę, to jej _dotrzymywał_. Nawet jeśli środa już minęła. Dlatego też odchrząknął i wyszeptał:  
— Profesorze, akceptuję ten nowicjat.  
Zdziwione spojrzenie Snape’a było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętał, zanim zasnął.


	5. Niedowierzanie

 

  
  
  
  
Przez całe swoje kilkunastoletnie życie Harry nigdy nie miał czegoś, co byłoby tak naprawdę jego. Podczas walki z Voldemortem, a nawet po jego upadku, wiele razy spisywał swój testament. Do tego czasu poprawiał go setki razy, zawsze wymieniając wszystkie rzeczy, jakie do niego należały. Za każdym razem niewymownie denerwowało go, jak _mało_ ich było. Wszelkich drobiazgów, które zgromadziły się przez lata nauki w Hogwarcie, pozbył się w czasie generalnych porządków, których żałował po dziś dzień, ale wtedy, gdy wyrzucał to wszystko, miał wrażenie, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.  
Jak bardzo żałośnie to wygląda? Jedyne, co ma na własność po siedemnastu latach życia, to zwykłe śmieci, które dla nikogo poza nim nie mają większej wartości. Dumbledore na pewno miał swoją wersję Mapy Huncwotów, peleryny-niewidki wcale nie były aż tak rzadkie, jak twierdził Ron wiele lat temu, a wszystkie książki, które posiadał, zostały wydane masowo.  
Nie miał niczego.  
I ten fakt sprawił, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, gdy szedł obok Snape’a do swoich nowych kwater.  
Zaledwie kilka godzin temu opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, w którym spędził ostatnie trzy dni, lecząc się ze skutków poparzenia. Skóra zagoiła się całkowicie, gdzieniegdzie tylko była nieco wrażliwsza niż wcześniej. Snape przyszedł po niego, jak tylko się o tym dowiedział.  
Pokoje okazały się wspaniałe.  
Dominowało w nich jasne, ekskluzywne drewno. W środku był olbrzymi kominek, a przed nim stała duża kanapa, która wręcz krzyczała, by spędzać na niej noce, kładąc się na poduszkach z gorącym kakao i książką w dłoni. W pomieszczeniu z niewiadomego powodu znajdowało się niewiele mebli. Pomijając zakłopotanie, w jakie wprawiał go fakt, że jego stan posiadania był tak znikomy, Harry czuł możliwości, jakie dawał mu ten pokój. Nigdy dotąd nie miał nic, co byłoby tak naprawdę jego, nic, co mógłby urządzić według własnego uznania.  
— Jak miło — skwitował i dyplomatycznie przemilczał prychnięcie Snape’a, gdy stawiał na podłodze swój kufer.  
— Nie musisz pokazywać, jak bardzo jesteś niewychowany. Będziesz musiał urządzić kwaterę wedle własnego uznania, dodając rzecz jasna swoje rzeczy. Ewentualne umeblowanie również należy do ciebie — odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów i wskazał na dwoje drzwi znajdujących się w pokoju. — Prowadzą do twojej sypialni i moich komnat.  
Harry skorzystał z okazji, by lepiej przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu, które miało dziwny, okrągły kształt. Jedne z drzwi, wytwornie zdobione, prowadziły do pięknej sypialni. Co prawda pokój był niemalże pusty, ale Harry widział oczami wyobraźni stojące pod ścianami półki z książkami czy dywany leżące na kamiennej podłodze.  
Może to było żałosne, ale on już się zakochał.  
Przez te kilka dni, gdy leżał w szpitalu, wiele razy z przerażeniem zastanawiał się, w co się właściwie wpakował. Jednak kiedy przyzwyczaił się do faktu, że zostanie nowicjuszem, strach zmienił się w lepką, przyprawiającą o mdłości papkę, która zagnieździła się w jego żołądku.  
Lęk — tak to nazwała pani Pomfrey. Twierdziła, że ma lęki. Dała mu nawet kilka eliksirów, by je złagodzić, mrucząc pod nosem coś na temat dzieci walczących w bezdusznej wojnie i o tym, jak owa wojna rujnowała ich psychikę, co głęboko uraziło Harry’ego. W żadnym wypadku nie był dzieckiem. I nie był delikatny.  
Spojrzał na Snape’a. Od kiedy profesor przyszedł po niego do szpitala, nie uraczył go niczym poza burkliwym „Idź po swoje rzeczy”. Zaczekał, aż zabierze z dormitorium swój kufer, który Ron wcześniej spakował. Czekał nawet wtedy, gdy Harry wahał się przez chwilę, uświadamiając sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie spać w wieży.  
Uczucie lęku jeszcze się pogłębiło, złe przeczucia zdawały się zżerać jego żołądek od środka, jakby był wyjątkowo smakowitym kąskiem. Co jeśli popełnił błąd? Jeśli to wcale nie była dobra decyzja? Dlaczego nie został z Ronem i Hermioną? Po co w ogóle się na to porywał?  
— Potter, czy ty mnie słuchasz?  
Harry zamrugał, wracając do rzeczywistości, po czym spojrzał na Snape’a, który wpatrywał się w niego z lekką pogardą.  
— Przepraszam. Ja tylko… przepraszam. Co pan mówił?  
Snape uniósł brew, nie spodziewając się tak swobodnej odpowiedzi.  
— Twoje myślenie o niebieskich migdałach zostawimy sobie na następną pogadankę. A teraz szaty, Potter.  
Dopiero wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi na skraju łóżka. Obok postawił swój kufer, a na nim pustą klatkę Hedwigi. Spojrzał uważnie na leżące obok ubrania. Spodnie i koszula miały soczysty zielony kolor, w komplecie był też brązowy pasek pasujący do stojących na podłodze skórzanych butów tej samej barwy. Koszula miała prosty krój, długi rękaw i zwyczajny, ale elegancki kołnierzyk wycięty w serek.  
Same wierzchnie szaty miały barwę ciemnego brązu i były tak długie, że Harry był pewien, iż będzie ciągnął je po ziemi. Podobnie zresztą jak robił to Snape. Jego uwagę przyciągnął herb Gryffindoru, naszyty na prawej piersi, i drugi herb tuż pod nim.  
— To są oficjalne szaty czarodziejów zajmujących się eliksirami i ty, jako mój nowicjusz, również będziesz je nosił. Przez cały czas. O warunkach porozmawiamy za chwilę — powiedział chłodno Snape i wskazał na znaczek pod godłem domu Lwa. — To jest herb sztuki warzenia eliksirów, który został nieco zmieniony, by uwzględnić w nim obronę przed czarną magią, stąd też na nim te oto miecze. Pióra symbolizują eliksiry, tak samo jak i kociołek poniżej. Różdżka i tworzone przez nią iskry świadczą o lojalności i opiece. Noszenie tych szat jest olbrzymim honorem i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek je sponiewierał.  
Harry, słysząc tak ostre słowa, spojrzał na rozgniewaną twarz Snape’a.  
— Nie okryję ich hańbą.  
— Tylko spróbuj. — Snape, jak zawsze w takich momentach, odwrócił się na pięcie, powiewając szatami, i wyszedł z pokoju niczym kruk, kierując się do dalszych pomieszczeń. Harry bezradnie poszedł za nim.  
Drugie drzwi prowadziły do małej, ale przytulnej kuchni. Ściany pokryte były mahoniową boazerią, a podłoga została ułożona z kafelków.  
— To są drzwi do moich pokoi — oświadczył bez jakichkolwiek wstępów Snape i zanim Harry miał choćby szansę przyjrzeć się kuchni, już wchodził do komnaty pełniącej zapewne funkcję salonu. Kwatery mistrza eliksirów były bardzo podobne do tych, w których miał mieszkać on sam, choć zauważył kilka subtelnych różnic. Jak choćby taką, iż wyglądało na to, że Snape ma co najmniej dziesięć tysięcy książek stojących na niezliczonych półkach, rozrzuconych po podłodze i przygniecionych przez setki walających się pergaminów. W pomieszczeniu panował chaos, ale taki chaos, który można by nazwać artystycznym, gdyż Harry miał przeczucie, że Snape doskonale wie, gdzie leży każda książka i każdy zwój.  
Harry podziwiał to i zazdrościł jednocześnie.  
— Możesz bez przeszkód korzystać ze wszystkich książek, jakie tu znajdziesz. — Snape musiał go obserwować, sądząc po szyderczym uśmieszku na jego twarzy. — Ale pod warunkiem, że każdą odłożysz dokładnie w to samo miejsce, z którego ją wziąłeś. Jeśli zauważę, że choć jedna rzecz leży nie tam, gdzie powinna, za karę będziesz musiał skatalogować alfabetycznie wszystkie moje książki bez użycia różdżki. — Zaczekał, aż Harry struchleje odpowiednio, po czym mówił dalej: — Biorąc pod uwagę, że do tej pory spałeś w komórce pod schodami, możesz korzystać z oferowanych tutaj udogodnień, a zanim twoja sypialnia...  
Komórka pod schodami. Znowu miał spać w komórce pod schodami. Poczuł krew pulsującą w uszach i spróbował zwalczyć klaustrofobię, która wraz z lękiem i szarpiącymi go nerwami pożerała jego żołądek.  
— Potter...? Potter?  
Harry odchrząknął.  
— Przepraszam.  
— Jeśli używanie mojej toalety i kuchni budzi w tobie takie obrzydzenie, to zapewne będziesz czuł się lepiej w swoim dormitorium — warknął Snape, patrząc na niego z taką złością, że Harry od razu uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo obraził mistrza eliksirów.  
— Nie, to nie tak. Przepraszam, po prostu… Ostatnie dni były wyjątkowo ciężkie. — W zasadzie poniekąd było to prawdą. Ale Snape chyba wyczuł, że to nie było rzeczywistą przyczyną jego zamyślenia, dlatego przez chwilę obserwował go podejrzliwie. Przez kilka stresujących chwil Harry był pewien, że Snape zaraz go wyzwie. Wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech z niemym podziękowaniem, gdy profesor zaczął mówić dalej: — Będziemy używać mojego prywatnego laboratorium, by przeprowadzić pierwsze eksperymenty, które przy okazji przetestują, jak wielki masz talent. Jednakże, biorąc pod uwagę, która jest godzina, zajmiemy się tym dopiero jutro. Póki co usiądź.  
Harry odwrócił się do dużego, pięknego biurka, zawalonego książkami, piórami, pracami domowymi oraz pudełkami i słoikami wypełnionymi Merlin wie czym.  
— Mam tutaj zarys zasad dotyczących nowicjatu z eliksirów — oświadczył Snape, siadając obok niego niczym czarna smuga z równie ciemnymi oczami. Harry przyglądał mu się, gdy wyciągał z niewielkiego stosu pergaminów jeden zwój. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nawet na niego nie spojrzał, a i tak wiedział, co jest na nim zapisane, bo podał mu go bez słowa. Jak Snape tego dokonał, pozostawało dla jego mózgu, i tak już zmęczonego rozwiązywaniem własnych problemów, zupełną zagadką. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nim wziął do ręki zwój i również zajął miejsce przy biurku.  
Rulon wyglądał normalnie, jak zwykły kawałek pergaminu, tyle że przewiązany cienkim paskiem brązowej skóry. Harry rozwiązał go ostrożnie, uważając, by nie pociągnąć za mocno i nie rozerwać papieru, po czym równie delikatnie rozwinął zwój zapisany eleganckim pismem mistrza eliksirów.  
  
_Ja, Severus Eliot Snape, niniejszym przyjmuję Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera na czterdziestego czwartego nowicjusza w dziedzinie eliksirów, jeśli zgodzi się on stosować do zastrzeżeń i warunków wymienionych w tym dokumencie. W chwili przyjęcia oferty Pan Potter będzie zobowiązany do:_  
_— mieszkania w pokojach sąsiadujących z moimi przez cały okres swej nauki aż do uzyskania dyplomu lub nieoczekiwanej śmierci; ponadto podejmie on stałą pracę tutaj, w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart aż do chwili, gdy zyska pewność, że będzie w stanie utrzymać się samodzielnie;_  
_— uczenia się pod moją opieką obrony przed czarną magią i eliksirów przez cztery godziny dziennie w dni robocze i sześć w czasie weekendów, za wyjątkiem okresu choroby lub ewentualnej śmierci;_  
_— uczenia się oklumencji i legilimencji aż do uzyskania biegłości w obu tych dziedzinach;_  
_— przestrzegania regulaminu szkoły — złamanie jakiejkolwiek zasady skutkować będzie utratą pozycji nowicjusza; zastrzeżenie to odnosi się do używania peleryny-niewidki w sytuacjach innych niż bezpośrednie zagrożenie życia, wymykania się po ciszy nocnej lub podejmowania jakichkolwiek działań skutkujących zamieszkami czy awanturami, a w konsekwencji prowadzących do okrycia hańbą jego osoby jako nowicjusza sztuki eliksirów, co nie będzie tolerowane pod żadnym pozorem;_  
_— poświęcenia się całkowicie nauce, gdyż żadne czynniki rozpraszające pochodzące z zewnątrz nie będą tolerowane;_  
_— uzupełniania zapasów uzdrowicielki Poppy Pomfrey raz w miesiącu przez cały okres trwania nauki od momentu, gdy uzyska trzeci stopień wtajemniczenia;_  
_— przystępowania do comiesięcznych testów oraz, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, do Egzaminu Nowicjusza przeprowadzonego przez ministerstwo._  
  
_Kontrakt będzie ważny przez cały nadchodzący rok szkolny i jeśli Pan Potter zdecyduje się go zerwać przed czasem, poniesie surowe konsekwencje: straci posadę nowicjusza oraz prawo do członkostwa we wszelakich organizacjach aż do końca roku szkolnego. Ponadto zostanie zawieszony w prawach ucznia, co się wiąże z zakazem odwiedzania Hogsmeade, używania sowiej poczty, brania udziału w zabawach, grania w quidditch i utratą wszelkich innych przywilejów przysługujących uczniom siódmego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart._  
_W ramach odbywanego nowicjatu Pan Potter:_  
_— nauczy się używać magii eliksirów i magii bezróżdżkowej, włączając w to zaklęcia czarnomagiczne, aby mógł się przed nimi bronić w razie ataku;_  
_— otrzyma przynajmniej stopień Powyżej Oczekiwań ze wszystkich przedmiotów, z których przyjdzie mu zdawać owutemy;_  
_— będzie mógł samodzielnie odwiedzać Hogsmeade, o ile nie będzie to kolidowało z jego nauką;_  
_— nauczy się przyzywać zwierzęta i odnajdywać rośliny występujące w Zakazanym Lesie oraz okolicach Hogwartu; pozwoli mu to pozyskiwać świeże składniki do eliksirów i nabyć umiejętność obrony przed niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami;_  
_— opanuje Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, Klątwy Zakazane i Uroki Niewymowne, o których traktuje księga [i]„Atrox Vomica per ceterum Orbis Terrarum";_  
_— zdobędzie życiowe doświadczenie pod okiem dorosłego czarodzieja i, biorąc pod uwagę wychowanie w mugolskiej rodzinie, nauczy się żyć w magicznym społeczeństwie Wielkiej Brytanii;_  
_— zostanie nowicjuszem z dziedziny zaawansowanych eliksirów i, jeśli takie będzie jego życzenie, otrzyma możliwość dalszej nauki w celu uzyskania tytułu mistrza eliksirów._  
  
_Jeśli nie spełnię jakichkolwiek wymienionych wyżej oczekiwań lub w inny sposób naruszę prawa Pana Pottera odnoszące się do jego nowicjatu, zobowiązuję się do:_  
_— zrzeczenia się stanowiska profesora i wszelkich innych stopni naukowych związanych ze sztuką eliksirów;_  
_— nieprzyjmowania kolejnych nowicjuszy;_  
_— zapłacenia odpowiednio wysokiej grzywny._  
  
_W zamian oczekuję od Pana Pottera:_  
_— całkowitego oddania; jeśli kiedykolwiek zauważę, że w jakikolwiek sposób zaniedbał on naukę, będę miał prawo odmówić mu dalszego nauczania oraz wszelkich korzyści czerpanych z tego, co udało mu się osiągnąć do momentu zerwania umowy;_  
_— zdobycia pisemnej zgody na opuszczanie terenu szkoły i udanie się w mojej asyście do Irlandii, gdy tylko będzie to konieczne — nowicjat obejmuje warzenie eliksirów tak skomplikowanych, że nie ma ich w standardowym programie nauczania nawet na poziomie owutemów.;_  
_— niepodejmowania prób tworzenia jakichkolwiek bliższych relacji niezwiązanych z pracą._  
  
_Jeśli pan Potter akceptuje warunki umowy, powinien złożyć poniżej swój podpis._  
  
Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pergamin. Uniósł wzrok… zamrugał… i przeczytał całość jeszcze raz. To… było więcej niż trochę szokujące. Wyglądało na to, że wcześniej podszedł do całej sprawy nieco zbyt lekko, nie doceniając, jakim honorem jest bycie nowicjuszem. Czuł się jak niewdzięcznik, a na dodatek miał świadomość, że jest na to wszystko kompletnie nieprzygotowany. Warunki stawiane przez Snape’a nie były wygórowane… Uzupełnianie zapasów pani Pomfrey nie powinno być zbyt skomplikowane. Jednakże kary, które spadłyby na niego, gdyby złamał umowę, wydały mu się co najmniej przerażające. Harry przez dłuższą chwilę wbijał wzrok w umowę, po czym spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów.  
— Sir, gdybym umarł w trakcie trwania tej umowy, jakie byłyby za to ewentualne kary?  
Snape popatrzył się na niego, zaskoczony, że w ogóle o coś takiego zapytał.  
— Przepraszam?  
— Co się stanie, jeśli umrę?  
Snape zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.  
— Zostaniesz pochowany z wszelkimi honorami należnymi nowicjuszowi, to chyba oczywiste. — Mężczyzna otrząsnął się w końcu, a na jego twarz powrócił znajomy złośliwy uśmiech. — Mimo to zdecydowanie odradzam umieranie, gdy będziesz pod moją opieką. Planujesz wybrać się do grobu przedwcześnie?  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Harry szczerze, widząc zdumienie, jakie na chwilę pojawiło się na twarzy mistrza eliksirów. Jeśli dzięki temu całemu nowicjatowi będzie miał okazję zauważyć więcej takich przebłysków emocji, to gra zdecydowanie była warta świeczki. — Nie wiem, ostatnimi czasy nie mam pewności, czy dożyję następnego dnia. Jakby nie patrzeć, śmierciożercy są na mnie wściekli.  
— Nie da temu się zaprzeczyć.  
Jako że Snape wydawał się nieco rozbawiony jego ostatnią wypowiedzią, Harry wrócił do czytania umowy. Zainteresowała go część o używaniu magii bezróżdżkowej, zważywszy że zdążył już dowiedzieć się co nieco na ten temat. Umiał zapalić świece czy przewrócić strony w książce. Musiał przyznać, że to zdecydowanie przydatna dziedzina magii i perspektywa, iż Snape mógłby go nauczyć znacznie więcej, była wyjątkowo kusząca. Ale najbardziej przekonały go dwa punkty kontraktu, które jasno pokazały mu, że Snape go rozumiał. Rozumiał lepiej niż sam Dumbledore. Mistrz eliksirów najwidoczniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry był  <em>przerażony</em> na samą myśl o samodzielności, o tym, że znowu byłby sam. Odbywając nowicjat u Snape’a, mógłby nauczyć się funkcjonowania w magicznym społeczeństwie bez obaw, że na każdym kroku popełniałby jakąś gafę. Ponadto mógłby ewentualnie zostać tutaj, ucząc się pod okiem Snape’a tak długo, jak tylko by tego chciał, a później nawet ubiegać się o posadę nauczyciela.  
  
Dlatego też, po ponownym przeczytaniu umowy, gdy zdobył pewność, że mniej więcej rozumie, czego Snape będzie od niego oczekiwał, złożył na pergaminie zamaszysty podpis, patrząc, jak litery magicznie łączą się z pergaminem, by zostać tam już na zawsze. Rozbłysły złotym blaskiem, przypieczętowując kontrakt.  
Mistrz eliksirów obserwował go z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym odebrał mu zwój. Obok jego podpisu złożył własny, dokładnie tym piórem, za którym Harry tak bardzo szalał, po czym spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.  
— Dumbledore załatwi resztę formalności z zarządem szkoły w czasie weekendu, dzięki czemu rozpoczniesz naukę już od poniedziałku.  
— Dobrze — odparł Harry, a widząc spojrzenie Snape’a, dodał natychmiast. — Sir.  
— Mhmm… — mruknął Snape, zwijając pergamin.  
Harry, korzystając z okazji, że profesor siedział z pochyloną głową, zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać. Wodził wzrokiem po długich, cienkich włosach, broszy spinającej szaty oraz fałdach czarnego materiału. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jak Snape wygląda pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami ubrań — czy był tak szczupły jak jego twarz, czy może jednak nieco umięśniony. Ma się rozumieć, nie obchodziło go to jakoś szczególnie. Wygląd Snape’a może nie stanowił kanonu piękna, ale mężczyzna był seksowny na swój mroczny sposób, szczególnie w połączeniu z tym wyjątkowym głosem i otaczającą go aurą niedostępności. Harry podziwiał jego geniusz i uwielbiał sarkastyczną osobowość.  
— Czy jest coś, co będę musiał dokupić? — spytał.  
Słysząc to, mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
— Możliwe. Zależy, co już masz.  
Och. To będzie nieco… kłopotliwe. Harry zaczął wiercić się na krześle niczym pierwszoroczniak.  
— Niewiele. Kilka książek, trochę ubrań i takie tam. Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu, by kupić jakieś rzeczy.  
— Nie, nie miałeś. — W głosie Snape’a nie było litości, lecz zrozumienie, więc Harry uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek wyczytać z jego twarzy, mężczyzna podał mu kawałek pergaminu i to wspaniałe, długie pióro.  
— Proszę, byś wyrzucił zwrot „takie tam” ze swojego słownika. Jest on bezmyślny, używany w bezmyślnych rozmowach i przez bezmyślnych ludzi. A jako że ani ty nie jesteś bezmyślny, ani tym bardziej ja, wolałbym, żebyś nie używał tego typu słów w mojej obecności. A teraz pisz.  
Harry wyszczerzył się, biorąc pióro do ręki. Przyciągnął ku sobie pergamin.  
— W porządku.  
— Będziesz potrzebował przyzwoitej miotły, abyś miał na czym wyprawiać się po składniki. Odkryłem, że gdy są one zbierane samodzielnie, dają większe możliwości niż te kupione w sklepach. Będziesz też potrzebował czterech piór nowicjusza oznaczonych herbem sztuki eliksirów. Na jednym z pergaminów mam wzór, który dasz grawerom, aby umieścili go na wszystkich twoich rzeczach. Wymagam, abyś miał dodatkowy komplet szat, taki sam jak ten, który ci pokazałem. Możesz ewentualnie zastąpić zieloną koszulę jakąś czarną, gdybyś potrzebował odmiany, ale nic poza tym. Przyda ci się też duża ilość pergaminu, sugeruję nawet, byś poszukał sposobu, jak zdobyć mugolskie zeszyty, takie trzystusześćdziesięciokartkowe. Byłyby fantastycznymi notatnikami.  
Harry notował wszystko błyskawicznie, przez cały czas uważnie słuchając Snape’a.  
— Będziesz potrzebował pary rękawiczek ze smoczej skóry. Fartucha też, bo mimo że mam tutaj kilka zapasowych, uszyty na miarę da ci więcej swobody. I będzie znacznie lepiej wyglądał. — Snape urwał na chwilę, by przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. — Możliwe też, że wolałbyś mieć własne kociołki. Przydadzą ci się cztery o wymiarach piętnaście cali na osiem. Do tego komplet przyrządów do warzenia. Co prawda mam dodatkowy zestaw, ale twoje dłonie są mniejsze od moich, dlatego też zapewne wolałbyś mieć własne, do których byłbyś przyzwyczajony. Łatwiej jest pracować, gdy nie trzeba się martwić o to, czy nóż wyślizgnie się z ręki przy jednym nieuważnym ruchu.  
Mistrz eliksirów wziął głęboki oddech, na co zaszokowany Harry otwarł szeroko oczy. Snape jeszcze nie skończył?  
— Dopisz też ciepły płaszcz z odpowiednią naszywką, a do tego szalik, kapelusz i rękawiczki w tym samym kolorze. Sugerowałbym kupienie nowych szat wyjściowych, jako że Dumbledore przebąkiwał coś o urządzeniu kolejnego balu zimowego, a jako mój nowicjusz masz obowiązek wyglądać co najmniej doskonale. — To była groźba, nie prośba czy stwierdzenie faktu. — Wystarczy, że powiemy krawcowej, że zostałeś nowicjuszem, a ona już będzie wiedziała, co ci potrzebne. Oczekuję również, że uzupełnisz swoje zapasy podstawowych składników, włączając w to skórę demimozów, gdyż będzie ona potrzebna do pierwszego eliksiru, który uwarzysz.  
Mistrz eliksirów zamilkł na chwilę by się zastanowić, przez co myśli Harry’ego powędrowały do jego konta w banku Gringotta. Zapewne miał odpowiednią sumę, ale dobrze byłoby się upewnić. Jego rodzice jeszcze za życia otworzyli dwa dodatkowe konta, z których odsetki spływały na konto Harry’ego. Ponadto, gdy ukończy osiemnaście lat, uzyska dostęp do pieniędzy z kont założonych przez Jamesa i Lily. Po raz kolejny Harry dziękował im za sporządzenie testamentu i zabezpieczenie jego przyszłości. Wiedział, że nie poradziłby sobie, gdyby nie te pieniądze lub, co gorsza, gdyby musiał prosić o nie innych, czego jego duma i zasady moralne by nie zniosły. Jeszcze na początku roku schował do kufra jakieś pięćdziesiąt galeonów, ale miał przeczucie, że ta suma raczej nie wystarczy.  
  
— Rano udamy się na Pokątną, by zrobić zakupy. Dumbledore zajął się już kwestią zwolnienia cię z przedpołudniowych zajęć, prosił też, abyś porozmawiał z nim w cztery oczy, zanim opuścimy szkołę. Wykorzystam ten czas i zajdę do Gringotta, a później spotkamy się na rogu Pokątnej o dziewiątej trzydzieści. Czy to jasne?  
Harry zarumienił się lekko i odchrząknął cicho.  
— Sir, nie mam przy sobie wystarczającej sumy pieniędzy. Dlatego, o ile byłoby to możliwe, również chciałbym odwiedzić Gringotta.  
— A po co?  
Harry zamachał pergaminem.  
Gest ten najwyraźniej obraził Snape’a, bo wargi mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w gniewie.  
— Jesteś moim nowicjuszem, Potter. I zdaje się, że nie rozumiesz sytuacji: jesteś moim podopiecznym. Jesteś pod moją opieką. I to ja zadbam, abyś miał wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować.  
— Ale, sir… — Harry odchrząknął ponownie, czując ogromne zakłopotanie i jeszcze większy strach. — To będzie kosztować ponad dwieście galeonów.  
— I?  
Ach tak. Czyli Snape był przy forsie. Chociaż to nic nowego, wszyscy twierdzili, że musi być dziedzicem jakiejś fortuny, ale mimo wszystko Harry czuł się nieswojo ze świadomością, że ktoś miałby za niego płacić.  
— I… chciałbym pomóc.  
— Pomóc. — Wyglądało na to, że słowo to jest obce poniekąd rozbudowanemu słownikowi mistrza eliksirów.  
— Tak. No wie pan, pokryć część wydatków. Ile tylko potrzeba, na przykład połowę.  
— Której części zdania „jesteś moim nowicjuszem” nie zrozumiałeś? — zapytał Snape cichym głosem, mówiąc tak powoli, jakby rozmawiał z wyjątkowo nierozgarniętym uczniem. — Jesteś pod moją opieką i to ja pokrywam wszystkie wydatki.  
— Ale… — Hary, zamknij się wreszcie. — Sir, mogę sam kupić sobie ubrania.  
Snape zmierzył go gniewnym wzrokiem, unosząc brew.  
  
Dobrze, może rzeczy po Dudleyu nie były ze złota, ale Harry’emu to nie przeszkadzało, biorąc pod uwagę, jak rzadko nosił mugolskie ubrania. Jednak najwidoczniej przeszkadzało Snape’owi, dlatego też Harry zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić w fotelu.  
— Są po moim kuzynie. Wuj i ciotka nie mieli wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by kupować mi własne ubrania. — Cóż, to była w zasadzie prawda, dla niego nigdy nie mieli pieniędzy. — Poza tym, nieszczególnie potrzebuję mugolskich ciuchów.  
— Ale zaczniesz potrzebować. I nalegam, byś przestał wreszcie wyglądać jak mały żebrak. — Snape obdarzył go swoim najbardziej pogardliwym spojrzeniem. — Weźmiesz dziś wszystkie rzeczy po kuzynie, wygotujesz je w eliksirze antyśledzącym, a potem spalisz.  
— Spalę?  
— Tak, Potter, spalisz. Naprawdę niczego się nie nauczyłeś przez ostatnie sześć lat? — Najwidoczniej rozbawiony faktem, że sam odpowie sobie na to pytanie, Snape mówił dalej: — Na ubraniach są twoje ślady. Włosy, skóra, kawałki paznokci, które mogą być użyte przez każdego czarodzieja biegłego w sztuce eliksirów. Twoje ubrania mogą cię zabić, tak więc spal je dziś wieczorem. A jutro udamy sie na Pokątną. — Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę. — A, i dopisz do listy fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta.  
— Co? — Snape wbił w niego spojrzenie. — Fasolki wszystkich smaków?  
— I czekoladowe żaby. I może likworowe pałeczki.  
Snape i zamiłowanie do słodyczy. Zestawienie to było tak zdumiewająco… niewyobrażalne, że Harry potrafił jedynie gapić się na profesora z niedowierzaniem.  
— Likworowe pałeczki?  
— Polecasz coś jeszcze?  
Harry wpatrywał się w mistrza eliksirów z otwartymi ustami.  
— Ee… Lodowe kulki umożliwiające lewitację są niezłe.  
— Jak dla mnie są zbyt gorzkie w środku. Ale, jeśli ty je lubisz, możemy je dopisać do listy.  
Snape, oferujący, że kupi mu słodycze. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby mózg zaszedł mu jakąś mgłą, uniemożliwiającą prawidłowe funkcjonowanie.  
— Sir, pan… Mam na myśli…  
— Potter, wygląda na to, że pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej cię nauczę, będzie to, iż nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda. Zapewne zdążyłeś to już zauważyć w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, ale najwidoczniej nie zrozumiałeś tego do końca. Czy uważasz, że nie mogę lubić słodyczy tylko dlatego, że jestem trzydziestosiedmioletnim gnojkiem uczącym eliksirów?  
— Ja.. Nie, nie chciałem pana obrazić — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry, notując w głowie, aby później pomyśleć nad tym, jak Snape nazwał samego siebie. — Chodziło mi tylko o to, że jest pan ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałbym o jedzenie słodyczy. Pan zawsze… To znaczy, czasami zastanawiam się, czy pan w ogóle ma czas na sen albo choćby myślenie o nim.  
  
I wtedy, po raz pierwszy w życiu, Harry zobaczył prawdziwy uśmiech na twarzy Snape’a. I, szczerze mówiąc, była to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką widział do tej pory. To tak, jakby na twarz mężczyzny padły promienie słońca, rozjaśniając rysy i cienie pod oczami. Widok był cudowny, choć krótkotrwały, jednak Harry wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie połączyć obraz uśmiechającego się Snape’a ze swoim profesorem eliksirów.  
— Jak już mówiłem, Potter, nie wszystko jest tym, na co wygląda. Widziałem twoją minę, gdy wszedłeś do mojego pokoju. Naprawdę uważałeś, że utrzymuję wokół siebie pedantyczny porządek?  
  
Harry rozejrzał się ponownie po pomieszczeniu, w którym książki i składniki do eliksirów porozmieszczane były w strategicznych miejscach. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro Snape był wobec niego szczery, powinien zrewanżować się mu tym samym.  
— Cóż, dla mnie wygląda to jak zorganizowany chaos.  
Brew Snape’a uniosła się do góry.  
— Chaos?  
— Tak. Chodzi mi o to, że nie przeszkadzają panu gigantyczne stosy książek na podłodze, bo i tak wie pan dokładnie, gdzie co jest.  
— Mhmm… — I znowu to rozbawienie w głosie. Słodki Merlinie. To była już druga rozmowa bez wyzwisk i złośliwości. Harry nie był pewien, czy jego serce przetrzyma taką dawkę szokujących emocji. — Dlatego właśnie musisz odłożyć na miejsce wszystko to, co ewentualnie pożyczysz. — Snape zamilkł na chwilę. — Według mnie organizacja w życiu prywatnym to strata czasu. Nie wyciągaj jednak błędnych wniosków, nasze laboratorium będzie chirurgicznie czyste, każdy słoik czy buteleczka podpisane. Wszystko będzie stało dokładnie na swoim miejscu, dzięki czemu uda nam się uniknąć takich wypadków, jak ten spowodowany ostatnio przez Crabbe’a.  
  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego skrzywienia się.  
— Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że nikt poza mną nie ucierpiał, no może kilka osób miało drobne obrażenia. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Nikt mi nie powiedział, co się właściwie stało.  
Snape obserwował go przez chwilę tym przeszywającym spojrzeniem, jakby Harry był robakiem pod mikroskopem.  
— Ile pamiętasz?  
— Pracowałem nad eliksirem. Możliwe, że nie słyszałem ostrzeżeń. — Na te słowa Snape prychnął cicho. — Kiedy uniosłem wzrok, kociołek Crabbe’a już wybuchał. Nie miałem szansy się cofnąć.  
— Nie, nie miałeś. Eksplozja wywołała efekt domina, przez co wybuchły wszystkie kociołki znajdujące się po lewej stronie klasy, oblewając cię na wpół uwarzonym eliksirem. Pamiętasz krzyki?  
Pytanie zapewne było podchwytliwe. Oczywiście, że Harry pamiętał krzyki. W zasadzie, o ile pamięć go nie zawodziła, przypominał sobie całkiem sporo krzyków. Jednakże, sądząc po minie Snape’a, chodziło o coś więcej. Brew Harry’ego sama uniosła się do góry.  
— To znaczy?  
— Pamiętasz, co krzyczałeś?  
Krzyczał coś konkretnego? A to nowość…  
  
Spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów było twarde i delikatne zarazem, uważne i badawcze. Kiedy Harry był młodszy, zawsze myślał, że Snape, patrząc na niego w ten sposób, czyta jego myśli. I, jak się okazało, miał rację — na tym polegała legilimencja. Dlatego też spokojnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie profesora, który szukał czegoś w jego oczach.  
— Jutro porozmawiamy o twoim niewielkim problemie z zamyślaniem się. To jest niezdrowe i niebezpieczne, o czym miałeś zresztą okazję przekonać się w tym tygodniu. Oklumencja pozwoli ci panować nad umysłem i, co ważniejsze, nauczy cię ukrywania emocji.  
Ach tak. Harry zaczął gotować się z zakłopotania i złości. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś tak po prostu wytykał mu wszystkie jego wady. Popatrzył niechętnie na mistrza eliksirów.  
— Co pan rozumie przez „problem”?  
— Problem. Zatracasz się w myślach. — Brew Snape’a była już tak wysoko jak brew Harry’ego. — Robisz się niechlujny i nie skupiasz się na pracy. Mogłeś zaoszczędzić sobie trzech dni leżenia w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdybyś uważał na to, co się dzieje na lekcji.  
— Uważałem. Nie słyszałem niczego, bo uważałem na to, co robię.  
— Nie. Byłeś po prostu zbyt pochłonięty warzeniem eliksiru, zupełnie jakbyś robił to we śnie — odwarknął Snape. — I nie zrobisz tego nigdy więcej.  
— To moje „zatracanie się” w zeszłym roku uratowało nas wszystkich, w tym pana. — Harry poczuł, że jego głos unosi się, pomyślał więc, że pasowałoby, gdyby i on się uniósł. Wstał z krzesła, patrząc na Snape’a z taką nienawiścią jak kiedyś. — To moja sprawa co robię, a czego nie robię.  
— Nie, już nie. — Głos mistrza eliksirów przybrał ten morderczy, ostry ton, przypominający zarazem ostrze noża i miód gotujący się na wolnym ogniu. — To jest też moja sprawa. Oddałeś mi się na dziesięć miesięcy, Potter, i albo będziesz robił, co ci każę, albo bardzo tego pożałujesz.  
— Nie możesz mnie tyranizować! — warknął Harry, celując palcem w Snape’a. — Jestem twoim uczniem, nie skrzatem domowym!  
— Będziesz tym, czym ja każę ci być i będziesz mi za to wdzięczny, ty bezczelny, impulsywny bachorze! Nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele mógłbym ci pokazać, ale nie zrobię tego, jeśli będziesz się zachowywał jak mały, rozpieszczony dzieciak!  
Gniew, podsycany przez utarczkę słowną, zaczynał w nich kipieć. Harry spojrzał na Snape’a morderczo, napotykając jego nie mniej wściekły wzrok. W powietrzu rozpętała się cicha wojna na umysły i siłę woli.  
  
Wystarczyłoby podejść, zacisnąć pięści na czarnej wełnie jego szat i scałować wściekłość z twarzy mistrza eliksirów.  
  
Ta myśl spowodowała, że Harry ustąpił pod spojrzeniem Snape’a, czując rumieniec wypływający mu na szyję, gdy umykał w stronę drzwi dzielących ich pokoje.  
— Pójdę się… zadomowić.  
Snape jedynie uśmiechnął się drwiąco w ni to zadowolony, ni zirytowany sposób.


	6. Rozmowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mnie tu nie było, wiem i przepraszam, ale pożarła mnie sesja :(
> 
> Na szczęście potwór został pokonany, więc oto powracam z kolejnym rozdziałem :D  
> Miłej lektury!

Nadszedł rześki, chłodny poranek. Niczym ptak rozpościerający swe skrzydła słońce wstało i grzało na tyle mocno, że można było odłożyć do szafy ciepłe płaszcze i wełniane skarpety. Hogwart stał się kakofonią uszczęśliwionych uczniów, radosnych duchów i skrycie zazdroszczących im profesorów. Wtedy właśnie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, iż pomimo wcześniejszych obaw, że zostanie odizolowany od tego znajomego, w pewien sposób bliskiego mu zamieszania, stało się wręcz odwrotnie. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej zintegrowany ze szkołą, zakorzeniony w jej historii. Po raz pierwszy w swoim krótkim życiu wierzył, że naprawdę ma wybór, że może w końcu sam zdecydować, jak chce wykorzystać dany mu czas i jak pragnie pokierować własnym losem.  
Ze znacznie lżejszym sercem szedł korytarzem w stronę biura Dumbledore’a. Znał już hasło (Merlinie, kto wymyśla hasła takie jak „brzoskwiniowe parfait*”?!), i choć nie miał jakiejś szczególnej ochoty na rozmowę z dyrektorem, to jednak musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że był na to bardziej gotowy psychicznie niż przed przyjęciem nowicjatu.  
A może po prostu nauczył się lepiej udawać.  
Przeszedł długim holem prowadzącym do gabinetu i wślizgnął się w wyludniony korytarz. Widział go już tysiące razy w różnych odsłonach: bywał wypełniony ludźmi, stawał się niewielkim sanktuarium dla śpiącego Wąchacza, podczas gdy Remus rozmawiał z Dumbledore’em, okupowali go urzędnicy ministerstwa, a czasami, tak jak teraz, świecił pustką. Harry miał tak wiele wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem, że samo przyglądanie mu się zbyt długo sprawiało ból.  
_— Nie mogę. Dumbledore, już nie mogę! — Harry był pewien, że jego wrzaski odbijały się echem po całej szkole, gdy dyrektor wraz ze Snape’em ciągnęli go korytarzem. Jego nagie stopy ślizgały się po posadzce, całą piżamę pokrywała krew spływająca z rany pod okiem, a on sam dostał takiego ataku histerii, że nie mógł przestać krzyczeć._  
 _Ku ogromnej uciesze Voldemorta, który znalazł sposób na manipulowanie jego umysłem podczas snu, blizna na czole była jedną wielką raną. Okazało się to gorsze niż dotychczasowe koszmary, gorsze niż cokolwiek, co go do tej pory spotkało, bowiem pewnej nocy Harry obudził się z żyletką w dłoni, a po twarzy ściekało mu tak wiele krwi, iż naprawdę sądził, że już nie żyje._  
 _Siedział na podłodze tuż obok obrotowych schodów prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora, trzymając się kurczowo złotego posągu._  
 _— Cicho, dzieciaku, cicho._  
 _To był głos Snape’a, zmieniony zapewne przez gniew; w końcu kto jak kto, ale Severus Snape nie niepokoiłby się akurat o Harry’ego Pottera. Zresztą mówił o tym nawet wyraz jego twarzy, gdy mistrz eliksirów niemal wpadł na Harry’ego, wychodząc z kwater Dumbledore’a. Wściekłość. Nie strach, nie przerażenie, ale właśnie wściekłość._  
 _— Porozmawiasz z dyrektorem, jak wrócisz ze skrzydła szpitalnego. A teraz się w końcu zamknij._  
 _— Nie! Nie, już nie mogę, musicie przestać, ja już nie mogę! Już nie, nie dam rady tego zrobić, nie dam rady!_  
 _— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — krzyknął mu Snape prosto do ucha. Szok, jaki tym wywołał, sprawił, że kolana wreszcie się pod Harrym ugięły, a jego świadomość po prostu odpłynęła._   
Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym wtedy upadł. Dopiero później dowiedział się od McGonagall, że Snape wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do skrzydła szpitalnego, oraz że Dumbledore spędził cały następny dzień i połowę kolejnego, siedząc przy jego łóżku z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i milcząc. I jeśli pamięć Harry’ego nie zawodziła, zdarzyło się to półtora miesiąca przed bitwą o Yorkshire.  
Lepiej o tym więcej nie myśleć.  
— Brzoskwiniowe parfait — powiedział tuż przed rzeźbą wspaniałego gryfa i patrzył, jak zwierzę majestatycznie rozpościera skrzydła, by ukazać mu pięknie odnowione obrotowe schody z marmuru. Widząc je, Harry poczuł się zdenerwowany, ale jednocześnie też bezpieczny, ponieważ w przeszłości wielokrotnie musiał zobaczyć się z Dumbledore’em i nie był w stanie tego zrobić.  
Szybko przerwał tok swoich rozważań, identyfikując je jako „myślenie o niebieskich migdałach”, o którym wspominał mu Snape, tak że kiedy wreszcie stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu, zupełnie nie pamiętał, co chodziło mu po głowie w czasie wspinaczki po schodach.  
Westchnął cicho i już miał zapukać, gdy w drzwiach ukazała się twarz Dumbledore’a, przypominająca Harry’emu dużego i majestatycznego białego ptaka.  
— Witaj, Harry.  
— Dzień dobry, dyrektorze.  
— Wejdź — ponaglił Dumbledore i zamknął za nim drzwi przy akompaniamencie szelestu purpurowych szat, których kolor nieomal wypalił Harry’emu oczy — dziwne, że nie musiał zasłaniać ich dłonią, by nie oślepnąć.  
Poszedł za dyrektorem w głąb gabinetu i usiadł na niewielkiej kanapie przy kominku, niedaleko biurka, na którym stały już herbata i ciasteczka, przyniesione przez Mrużkę, skrzatkę zwolnioną przez Barty’ego Croucha, kiedy Harry był jeszcze na czwartym roku.  
— Dropsa cytrynowego? Herbaty?  
— Nie, dziękuję — odparł Harry. — Cześć, Mrużko — dodał, witając się z drobną skrzatką, która odpowiedziała mu pociągnięciem nosem, chrząknięciem i niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem, po czym wymknęła się z pomieszczenia.  
Podobnie jak Dumbledore Harry rozsiadł się na ciepłej, wygodnej kanapie, zanurzając się w miękkich poduchach. Był pewien, że owa kanapa służyła przede wszystkim do tego, by uspokoić, zrelaksować i w efekcie uśpić czujność rozmówcy.  
Dumbledore nalał sobie filiżankę herbaty, gawędząc przy tym o nieistotnych sprawach. Harry od czasu do czasu mamrotał jakąś odpowiedź, głębiej zakopując się między poduszki. Westchnął. Tak było za każdym razem. Dumbledore zaczynał od niewinnej, wręcz głupiej pogawędki, nalewał herbaty i częstował dropsami. A potem obwieszczał mu coś, co było albo cudowne, albo tak przerażające, że ciążyło Harry’emu jak kamień u szyi. Milcząc, zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie dlatego Snape nie znosił tu przychodzić. Obiecał sobie, że zapyta o to przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji — czyli wtedy, gdy profesor będzie miał wyjątkowo dobry humor.  
Wtem zauważył, że Dumbledore go obserwuje, więc ponownie skupił uwagę na rozmowie.  
— Słucham? — spytał.  
— Ach… Rozkojarzyłeś się? — Dumbledore zaśmiał się cicho. — Tak, zauważyłem, że działam na innych w ten sposób. Zastanawiałem się po prostu nad twoim nowicjatem.  
Skąd Dumbledore… Och. No tak. Przecież Snape musiał uzgodnić z nim swoje działania. Mimo wszystko świadomość ta nieco Harry’ego zmroziła. Poczuł się tak, jakby nagle wszyscy mogli _zobaczyć_ , że jest nowicjuszem. To wzbudziło w nim wzmożoną czujność, czyli coś, czego miał już po dziurki w nosie.  
— Tak, przyjąłem propozycję profesora Snape’a. Podpisałem umowę dziś rano.  
— Oczywiście. — Dumbledore znów uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Harry po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy od chwili, gdy pokonano Voldemorta, dyrektor nie zaczął tracić rozumu. Choć z drugiej strony Dumbledore’owi zawsze pasowało, iż ludzie uważali go za lekko stukniętego staruszka. Jednak fakt, że sam najwidoczniej należał do grupy owych ludzi, niezmiernie Harry’ego zasmucił. Z jakiegoś powodu zdarzało mu się myśleć, że może Dumbledore’owi zależy na nim, a nie tylko na jego znienawidzonej bliźnie. Niestety czasem dochodził do wniosku, że się mylił.  
Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że obserwuje dyrektora, który odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie z wielką uwagą. Uświadomił sobie również, jak uzdolnionym legilimentą był Dumbledore.  
Szybko odwrócił wzrok, zdążył jednak zauważyć coś w oczach dyrektora, coś, co sprawiło, iż poczuł się bardzo źle. Na tyle źle, że musiał to powiedzieć:  
— Przykro mi.  
— Z jakiego powodu miałoby ci być przykro, mój chłopcze? — spytał łagodnie Dumbledore. — Dzięki tobie Voldemort nie żyje. A ty jesteś cały i niemal zdrowy — dodał, wskazując na chromą nogę Harry’ego. — To jest coś, z czego trzeba być dumnym. Wydaje mi się jednak, że… — upił łyk herbaty — jesteś rozczarowany, i to z mojego powodu.  
— Nie jestem rozczarowany.  
— Hmm… — Dumbledore znów zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać, przez co Harry po raz kolejny miał wrażenie, jakby przewiercał go wzrokiem.  
— Dlaczego miałbym być rozczarowany, dyrektorze?  
— Ponieważ nie odwiedziłeś mnie ani razu od dobrych kilku miesięcy.  
Coś ciepłego, dziwnego i cholernie niekomfortowego urosło Harry’emu w gardle. Beznamiętnie zdał sobie sprawę, iż to coś w rzeczywistości było gniewem, jednak zwalczył owo uczucie, nim przerodziło się w furię.  
— A może to właśnie pan na mnie nie spojrzał, nie odezwał się i nawet nie starał się udawać, że w ogóle istnieję od czasu bitwy o Yorkshire, dyrektorze — odparł spokojnie.  
Dumbledore wciąż patrzył na niego z uwagą, ale nic nie powiedział.  
— Wolałbym tu teraz nie siedzieć. Nie chodzi o to, że nie doceniam pańskich wysiłków włożonych w utrzymanie mnie przy życiu przez siedemnaście lat. Owszem, doceniam. Ale nie mogę… Dyrektorze, sądziłem… — Jak niby miał to wyjaśnić? Jak miał wytłumaczyć, że traktował Dumbledore’a jak dziadka, podziwiał go i, ba, przez większość życia chciał być taki jak on? A potem… A potem to poczucie zdrady, gdy przez resztę szóstego roku, wakacje i początek tego semestru był kompletnie ignorowany?  
— Sądziłeś…? — zachęcił go łagodnie Dumbledore, przez cały czas przewiercając go spojrzeniem tych doprowadzających do szału, a zarazem łagodnych oczu.  
— Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co sądziłem. Chodzi mi o to, że… miałem nadzieję, że jestem dla pana kimś więcej niż tylko Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.  
Harry nie wiedział, czy uczucie, jakie się w nim zrodziło, gdy w odpowiedzi filiżanka stuknęła głośno o mały porcelanowy spodeczek, trzymany przez Dumbledore’a w dłoni, było oznaką wewnętrznej satysfakcji, czy też może jednak niepokoju.  
— Słucham?  
— Przykro mi, że pana zawiodłem.  
— Zawiodłeś? O czym ty mówisz, mój chłopcze?  
Jakieś nieodkryte dotąd pokłady prawdy pchały się Harry’emu do gardła. Już samo przebywanie tutaj to było dla niego za wiele. Sądził, że sobie poradził, że zostawił to wszystko za sobą. Och, jak mógł być taki głupi?  
— O Voldemorcie. Powinienem był zabić go zaklęciem, żeby już na pewno nie zmartwychwstał, ale mi się nie udało. Powinienem był pomóc panu zabić śmierciożerców. Powinienem był zrobić więcej, niż zrobiłem. Nie spisałem się, nie umiałem ochronić swojej rodziny i przyjaciół. Nawet teraz część jego zwolenników pozostaje na wolności, a to wszystko z mojej winy.  
Dumbledore milczał, przez co w gabinecie słychać było jedynie urywany oddech Harry’ego. Oddech ten symbolizował cały jego żal i smutek, był jak one ostry, gwałtowny i intensywny. Stanowił jakby część pokuty za winę, którą Harry ponosił za śmierć wszystkich poległych. Upajał się tym uczuciem, gdy obmywało jego poranioną, zniszczoną duszę, bo przyznanie się do grzechów sprawiło, że nawiedzające go wspomnienia stały się jak gdyby odrobinę znośniejsze. Drażniło go jednak milczenie Dumbledore’a i jego oczy, roziskrzone i błękitne.  
— Harry… — zaczął Dumbledore, ale głos mu się załamał. Kiedy odchrząknął, Harry poczuł gulę rosnącą mu w gardle. — Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za żadną z tych śmierci. Ja… chciałem dać ci przestrzeń osobistą. Sądziłem, że będziesz potrzebował czasu, by zdystansować się od tego wszystkiego. Że dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli pozwolę ci od siebie odpocząć przynajmniej przez chwilę. Wygląda na to, że ten oto starzec znów zapomniał, jak to jest być młodym.  
— Dyrektorze, nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale tak, jestem odpowiedzialny — powiedział Harry bardzo cicho. — Miałem zabić Voldemorta za pomocą magii, jednak tego nie zrobiłem. Nie potrafiłem. Czułem, jak jego kości pękają pod moimi palcami i byłem przy nim, gdy wydawał ostatnie tchnienie. Zabiłem go i nie mogę… — Gula w gardle zaczęła go dławić. — A moją karą jest odpowiedzialność za śmierć wszystkich, którzy zginęli dlatego, że nie umiałem stawić Voldemortowi czoła jako równy mu czarodziej.  
Ciało zaczęło mu niekontrolowanie drżeć, gdy schował twarz w dłoniach, ale mimo to wciąż nie był w stanie się rozpłakać. Od tamtej bitwy płakał tak często, że łzy wypełniłyby zapewne wszystkie rzeki i oceany świata. A wraz z każdą z nich czuł, jak jego słabość, której był całkowicie świadom, rozrasta się coraz bardziej.  
— Harry — odezwał się Dumbledore głosem cichym, ale mocnym. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z jego bliskości dopiero wtedy, gdy ugięły się pod nim poduszki. Jego ziemisty, świeży zapach otulił Harry’ego niczym ciepły koc dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy dyrektor objął go ramionami i przytulił.  
I mimo że Harry nadal nie potrafił odnaleźć łez, silna fala emocji sprawiła, że zaczął trząść się mocno, wręcz gwałtownie, chwytając się ciemnych szat Dumbledore’a. Miał wrażenie, jakby konwulsje rozszarpywały go od środka, a histeria pchała się do gardła. Zdusił ją jednak i po prostu pozwolił sobie na to, by być pocieszonym.  
Odzyskanie nad sobą kontroli zabrało kilka minut, ale kiedy już mu się to udało, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore przeczesuje palcami jego włosy i tuli go jak pięcioletnie dziecko. I chociaż kiedyś potwornie by go to zirytowało, teraz uspokajało, wyciszało i dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a głos Dumbledore’a przepływał przez jego umysł niczym ciepła, delikatna fala.  
— Harry, jesteś najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem — powiedział dyrektor łagodnie, a gdy Harry odpowiedział parsknięciem, uniósł delikatnie jego twarz, żeby mogli patrzeć sobie w oczy. — Najdzielniejszym, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Naprawdę wierzysz, że jesteś słaby tylko dlatego, bo zabiłeś Voldemorta własnymi rękami? — Nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu mówił, cicho i łagodnie, nadal trzymając twarz Harry’ego w dłoniach. — Moje dziecko, udało ci się to, czemu nie podołał żaden z nas — sprowadziłeś go do poziomu zwykłego człowieka i tak właśnie zabiłeś. Sięgnąłeś w głąb siebie i zrozumiałeś, że nie możesz pokonać go za pomocą magii, wykorzystałeś więc przeciwko niemu całą jego nienawiść wobec mugoli. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielkiej i potężniej rzeczy dokonałeś?  
Harry nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, nie pozwalał sobie na to, dlatego w milczeniu pokręcił jedynie głową. Spoglądając na Dumbledore'a, z trudem przełknął ślinę.  
— Ta ironia, Harry, nie była mu obca, i dlatego właśnie rozumiał cię i bał się ciebie. Bo byłeś kimś takim jak on: człowiekiem z krwi i kości. W konfrontacji z czymś takim nie był niezniszczalny. — Dumbledore delikatnie poklepał Harry’ego po ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko. — Zagrałeś niejako w grę Voldemorta i go pokonałeś. I mimo że z twoimi decyzjami wiązało się wiele śmierci, jak to zwykle ma miejsce w takich przypadkach, ośmielę się powiedzieć, że tamtego dnia uratowałeś nas wszystkich. Gdybyś wtedy tego nie zrobił, nikt z nas by nie ocalał, wliczając w to tych, którzy przeżyliby tamtą bitwę, jak choćby Ron, Hermiona, Remus Lupin czy Bill Weasley.  
— Ale powinienem... nie...  
— Nie zabiłeś śmierciożerców? Nie, i za to ci dziękuję. Wolę, gdy mój mistrz eliksirów jest tam, gdzie jest, a nie głęboko pod ziemią. — Dumbledore zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad tym, co przed chwilą powiedział i zachichotał cicho pod nosem. — Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż on zazwyczaj przebywa głęboko pod ziemią, tamto porównanie raczej do niego nie pasuje, nie uważasz?  
— Też go lubię.  
Na te słowa do oczu Dumbledore’a powrócił cień dawnych iskierek, a wokół nich pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki spowodowane uśmiechem.  
— Tak też sądziłem, choć najbardziej cieszy mnie, że profesor Snape zdołał odsunąć na bok dzielące was różnice.  
— Idziemy dziś razem na zakupy — powiedział cicho Harry, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Nie zamierzał się odsuwać, dopóki Dumbledore sam tego nie zrobi, dyrektor jednak zdawał się być zadowolony z ich chwilowej bliskości. — Musimy kupić kociołki i takie tam. Byłem naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy zaproponował mi nowicjat, ale... wygląda na to, że wie, o czym mówi, więc będę się go trzymał.  
— Mhmm... — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. — Dogadujecie się jakoś?  
Och. Harry poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu fala gorąca.  
— Zazwyczaj. Podoba mi się jego salon.  
Teraz iskierki wróciły z pełną mocą i Dumbledore zachichotał z zadowoleniem.  
— Ja też tak uważam, ale zachowaj to dla siebie. Jest bardzo przytulny, prawda?  
— Cóż, na pewno nie tak wyobrażałem sobie salon profesora Snape'a. — Harry zamilkł na chwilę i przełknął resztki dumy. — Dziękuję.  
— Nie ma za co, ani teraz, ani nigdy. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się ponownie. — A teraz zmykaj na spotkanie z profesorem Snape'em. Byłbym okropnie zawstydzony, gdybyś przeze mnie spóźnił się na tak ważną wyprawę. — Śmiech zdawał się niemal promieniować z tych głębokich, błękitnych oczu. — Przyjdę do was dziś wieczorem, by podpisać wszystkie dokumenty i zmienić zabezpieczenia wokół kwater profesora Snape'a tak, byś mógł z nich swobodnie korzystać.  
— W porządku.  
Harry wstał, podobnie jak Dumbledore, i ukradkiem otarł twarz skrajem rękawa. Nawet jeśli poczucie winy wciąż gnieździło się głęboko w nim, nie było już tak ogromne, by nie pozwalać oddychać, za co czuł ogromną wdzięczność.  
Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież po coś został tu wezwany i spojrzał na Dumbledore’a z zakłopotaniem.  
— Profesorze, pan czegoś... ode mnie... chciał?  
— Hmm? Ach, tak, zapomniałbym. — Dumbledore podszedł do biurka. Fawkes siedział na swej żerdzi, z dumą popisując się nowym upierzeniem. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, gdy delikatnie głaskał starannie ułożone pióra.  
— Bardzo ładne, Fawkes — powiedział uprzejmie, za co został nagrodzony świergotem i ponownym nastroszeniem piór.  
— Gdzie to jest, gdzie to jest... — Dumbledore przeszukiwał biurko, mamrocząc do siebie. Zajrzał do każdej z szuflad, aż w końcu wyprostował się nagle. — Aha! — Strzepnął kurz z niewielkiego pudełeczka, do którego nikt zapewne od dawna nie zaglądał, i podał je Harry'emu. — Tutaj jesteś.  
— Co to takiego, dyrektorze?  
— Coś, co przyda ci się w czasie nowicjatu. Nie było używane od dłuższego czasu... Ostatnio przez samego Severusa. — Dumbledore zanucił coś pod nosem. — Otwórz to później. A teraz już idź, w przeciwnym razie profesor Snape będzie dziś nie do zniesienia.  
Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się ku drzwiom.  
— Jeszcze raz dziękuję, profesorze.  
— Nie ma za co. Gdybyś kiedyś mnie potrzebował, Harry, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
Na odchodnym Harry ujrzał jeszcze zadowolony wyraz twarzy dyrektora. I jakoś tak, może z powodu tego uśmiechu, a może dzięki pogodzeniu się z gnębiącym go poczuciem winy, konieczność stawienia czoła całemu światu nie wydawała mu się już tak straszna jak godzinę temu.  
  
  
  
*parfait — mrożony deser podawany zazwyczaj w wysokim kielichu. Do jego produkcji używa się mrożonego kremu, bitej śmietany oraz syropu owocowego.


	7. Wyprawa na zakupy

  
  
  
Hogsmeade było jednym z najładniejszych miasteczek, jakie Harry miał okazję kiedykolwiek odwiedzić. Już na trzecim roku wizyty tutaj stanowiły wielką przygodą i mimo że wraz z upływem czterech lat zabrakło tego dreszczyku związanego z odkrywaniem czegoś nowego i nieznanego, wciąż czuł przyjemne podniecenie na myśl, że opuszczał Hogwart i wychodził gdzieś, gdzie mógł kupować łakocie, ubrania lub cokolwiek, na co miał akurat ochotę. Było to dla niego tą małą namiastką wolności, której tak bardzo pragnął. Martwiło go tylko, że nie mógł spędzić całego dnia, wałęsając się po małych sklepikach i restauracjach, jednak Hogsmeade nie oferowało tylu możliwości, co Pokątna. Rzucił jeszcze ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na zamykające się za nim bramy Hogwartu i deportował się.  
Czego szczerze nienawidził.  
Przede wszystkim dlatego, że za pierwszym razem rozszczepił się i musiał czekać cały tydzień, nim wszystkie jego członki znów złączyły się w całość, a i tak nadal był pewny, że czegoś mu tam w środku brakuje. Jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Tak czy owak brakująca część na pewno była teraz bezpieczna, gdziekolwiek trafiła.  
Jak na dzień roboczy Pokątna okazała się mało zatłoczona. Harry aportował się na niewielkim placu w centrum teleportacji, zgłosił do czarodzieja pracującego w służbie publicznej, podając mu godzinę swojego przybycia, po czym szybko wyszedł z budynku.  
Mimo iż dzielił ich cały skwer, gromy, jakie zdawały się rzucać oczy Snape’a, skutecznie odstraszały wszystkich, którzy mogliby wejść im w drogę.  
Mistrz eliksirów stał tam, sztywny i nieruchomy. Gdy Harry do niego podszedł, obdarzył go morderczym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał na... cóż, wściekłego, rozczarowanego i niemal oszołomionego. Na pewno zastanawiał się właśnie nad tymi wszystkimi karami, które wymierzy Harry’emu.  
Cholera.  
— Profesorze Snape. Przepraszam. Ja nie… Dumbledore. I… rozmawialiśmy. Zatrzymał mnie. Naprawdę. Przykro mi — bełkotał Harry. Pod wpływem gniewnego spojrzenia Snape’a zapomniał o całym honorze i odwadze Gryfonów.  
— Panie Potter — powiedział Snape jedwabistym głosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył brukowanym chodnikiem wzdłuż ulicy.  
Harry, nie mając innego wyboru, szybko podążył za nim, przepychając się przez tłum.  
— Nie interesują mnie twoje wyjaśnienia czy wymówki. Spóźniłeś się jedenaście minut. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przybywając pięć minut przed czasem, co też uczyniłem, czekałem na ciebie nie jedenaście a szesnaście minut? To ponad kwadrans i jedynym wyjaśnieniem, jakie oferujesz, jest nieartykułowany stek zaimków i nazwisk. A ja liczyłem, że może w tym niewielkim i raczej nieużywanym mózgu pojawi się myśl, by przyjść na czas.  
Harry prawie wpadł na Snape’a, gdy ten gwałtownie się zatrzymał, odwrócił i spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
— I nie masz na sobie szaty nowicjusza. Jestem tobą całkowicie zniesmaczony. Czy tobie się wydaje, że to zabawa?  
— Nie. Nie wydaje mi się — wymamrotał Harry. — Jak mówiłem, Dumbledore wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu. My... rozmawialiśmy… — urwał w połowie zdania, bo nagle Malfoy podszedł do nich tanecznym krokiem i uśmiechnął się szyderczo, po czym odrzucił swe długie jasne włosy za ramię.  
— Co jest, Potter, twój mistrz już cię ochrzania? Wiedziałem, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Hej, przynajmniej Longbottom będzie dzięki temu przedostatni w klasie.  
Nozdrza Harry’ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.  
— O tym nie miałem pojęcia, Malfoy, ale słyszałem, że ty zachowujesz się jak piesek salonowy McGonagall. Zmarszczki cię podniecają? A może ma fajny tyłek? — odciął się.  
— Potter! — Snape wyglądał na zszokowanego, zdegustowanego, wściekłego i prawdopodobnie nawet nieco rozbawionego. — Natychmiast przestań!  
— Jeśli ja smalę cholewki do McGonagall, ty z pewnością jesteś po uszy zakochany w profesorze Snapie — podjudzał dalej Draco, uśmiechając się złośliwie. — Ślinienie się na jego widok jak zakochany szczeniak nie należy do najdyskretniejszych rzeczy, nawet jeśli sądzisz, że nikt tego nie widzi. Uznaj to za... przyjacielską poradę.  
— Odpieprz się, Malfoy — wymamrotał Harry, próbując się nie zarumienić. Najwidoczniej z marnym skutkiem, gdyż Draco wybuchnął śmiechem i poszedł sobie, nie przestając go przedrzeźniać.  
Oczy Snape’a zdawały się przewiercać go na wylot.  
— Potter, oduczę cię publicznego obrażania mnie lub uwłaczania twojej pozycji nawet, jeśli będę zmuszony do użycia siły. Po pierwsze, spóźniłeś się. Po drugie, nie masz na sobie odpowiedniej szaty. Po trzecie, znieważyłeś innego nowicjusza z powodu jakiejś głupiej, dziecinnej rywalizacji.  
— Jego ojciec próbował mnie zabić! Dwukrotnie!  
— Nie przerywaj! — warknął Snape. Nie uniósł głosu nawet o jotę, ale chłód, jaki z niego emanował, działał równie skutecznie. — To, co robisz, świadczy o mnie, i jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że odpowiadasz na tego typu zaczepki lub pyskujesz w tak bezczelny sposób, pożałujesz tego. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
Harry, który dosłownie gotował się ze złości, nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Nie chciał zaczynać swego nowicjatu w taki sposób, dnia zresztą też nie, poza tym to Snape miał zapłacić za całe zakupy. Zdusił więc swoją dumę, postanawiając zrobić to, co wydawało mu się konieczne.  
— Proszę o wybaczenie, profesorze. Moje spotkanie z Dumbledore’em przedłużyło się niespodziewanie. Spóźniłem się dziesięć minut i nie założyłem odpowiedniej szaty, ale gdybym wrócił po nią do pokoju, dotarcie tutaj zajęłoby mi dwa razy więcej czasu. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że kazałem panu czekać i że znieważyłem pana publicznie.  
Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie na środku ulicy. Harry był pewien, że za chwilę odwróci się i jeszcze raz na niego nakrzyczy.  
Ale tego nie zrobił.  
Dotąd napięte ramiona mistrza eliksirów rozluźniły się nieco, a on sam wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i ruszył przed siebie stanowczym krokiem, przez co Harry musiał biec, by za nim nadążyć.  
Reszta poranka minęła spokojnie. W opinii Harry’ego Snape nadal był na niego zły, ale gdy rozmowa zeszła na temat ich obecnej relacji, udało im się zmniejszyć panujące dotąd napięcie. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że w czasie walk z Voldemortem ich współpraca była naprawdę owocna, o ile nie trzymali się ściśle relacji uczeń/nauczyciel. Po godzinie Harry poczuł, jakby cofnęli się w czasie do dni, gdy przebywali razem na Grimmauld Place i ponownie przeżywali wszystkie ówczesne wzloty i upadki.  
Gdy targowali się o ceny kociołków i składników do eliksirów, rozmawiali dosłownie o wszystkim, od sztuki warzenia eliksirów aż po nowo wybranego ministra magii. Zgodzili się, iż nawet Knot nadawałby się lepiej na to stanowisko niż Jack Bones, który był chyba najgłupszym człowiekiem na świecie. Podczas drugiego śniadania, składającego się z kanapek i herbaty, dyskutowali nad obroną przed czarną magią. Harry upierał się, że w szkołach powinno się uczyć Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, Niewymownych i wszystkich innych zaczynających się od „nie”, by w razie niebezpieczeństwa uczniowie umieli się przed nimi bronić. Snape jednak stanowczo się z nim nie zgadzał, podsuwając jego wyobraźni niezbyt malowniczą wizję pierwszorocznych rzucających na siebie wspomniane klątwy przy każdej nadążającej się okazji. Poza tym pani Pomfrey (którą Snape najpierw nazwał Poppy, ale szybko się poprawił) musiałaby wysłać połowę idiotów z piątego roku do Świętego Munga.  
Kupując słodycze, poruszali znacznie bardziej niewinne tematy, takie jak szkoła czy nauczyciele. Przy tej okazji Snape wyjawił, że Dumbledore i McGonagall naprawdę byli parą. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy powiedział mu o tym celowo, niemniej wiadomość tak go rozbawiła, że nie mógł przestać się śmiać przez co najmniej dziesięć minut. Obrazek, jaki przed jego oczyma wymalował Snape, na którym Dumbledore kupuje McGonagall czekoladki i zabiera ją na spacery w świetle księżyca, był tak słodki, że nie dało się go wyrazić słowami. Choć z drugiej strony, w jakiś dziwny sposób pasował do tej strony osobowości dyrektora, którą miał okazję niedawno poznać. Co nie zmieniało faktu, iż Harry nie miał zamiaru kiedykolwiek wybaczyć mu bycia starym manipulatorem.  
Niespodziewana myśl uderzyła go, gdy wyciągał ze szklanego słoja kilka musów-świstusów. Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na Snape’a. Profesor patrzył na stos czekoladowych żab, jakby był on jakimś nieprzewidywalnym eliksirem, który zaraz może eksplodować, i na chybił trafił wyciągał z niego pudełka w kształcie gwiazdy. Powtarzał cały „ceremoniał” dopóty, dopóki nie zebrał pięciu pudełek, po czym obrzucił je gniewnym spojrzeniem i skinął głową. To było... byłoby prawie… urocze, ale słowa „Severus Snape” i „urocze” nigdy nie powinny występować w jednym zdaniu, Harry wolał więc pozostać przy określeniu „ujmujące”.  
Ich koszyk zapełnił się cukrowymi piórami, fasolkami wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta i beczułkami, a mimo to planowali jeszcze wstąpić do Miodowego Królestwa w drodze powrotnej do szkoły, bowiem Snape uznał, że sklep oferował iście skandaliczny wybór czekoladowych żab.  
Tak. To zdecydowanie było… ujmujące.  
— Profesorze?  
— Tak?  
— Czy będąc na spotkaniu z dyrektorem, nie ma pan wrażenia, że używa on cytrynowych dropsów jako sztuczki psychologicznej?  
Snape spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.  
— Dopiero teraz zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę, Potter?  
Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
— Nie, ale dziś spojrzałem na to inaczej niż dotychczas. Właściwie dlaczego słodycze uspokajają?  
— Bo kojarzą się z dzieciństwem, niewinnością i światem, w którym wszystko jest bezpieczne i biało-czarne. Taki właśnie efekt próbuje wywrzeć Dumbledore na tych, którzy wchodzą do jego gabinetu. Dzięki temu, w zależności od sytuacji, łatwiej mu nagiąć ludzi podatnych na manipulację do swoich pomysłów lub ugłaskać tych, którzy są mu przeciwni.  
— Więc nie uważa pan, że częstuje nimi po prostu dlatego, że je lubi?  
Harry’emu przez chwilę zdawało się, że cały sklep rozświetliło słońce. Snape uśmiechnął się do niego z rozbawieniem już po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. To zdecydowanie było czymś godnym świętowania.  
— Oczywiście, że je lubi. W przeciwnym razie nie ssałby ich przy każdej możliwej okazji, prawda?  
— Można by pomyśleć, że mu zbrzydną. Ale nie o to mi chodzi… Dlaczego on ciągle nimi częstuje?  
— Bo dropsy cytrynowe dają poczucie komfortu. — Snape zatrzymał się na chwilę, zerkając na stos Kleistej Gumy, po czym znów spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Jeszcze nie tak dawno żyliśmy w zbyt wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, by móc cieszyć się zwykłym cukierkiem. Cała jego słodycz zmieniała się w gorycz palącą język z powodu strachu, terroru i bólu towarzyszących wojnie. Gdy jesteśmy pod dużą presją emocjonalną, nasz umysł decyduje, na które bodźce zewnętrzne reagować, na te budzące strach czy te dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Cytrynowe dropsy w jakiś sposób odzwierciedlają życie samego Dumbledore’a — czasami cierpkie, a czasami słodkie, ale zawsze dobre i z delikatnym, ciągnącym się nadzieniem, które bez względu na to, w jak twardej znajduje się skorupce, jest niezmiennie smaczne i ciepłe.  
— Profesorze?  
— Tak?  
— Wciąż uważam, że on je po prostu lubi.  
Zamiast się zirytować, Snape po prostu uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Bardzo możliwe, Potter. Niemniej, zagadnienie dotyczące psychologicznego zastosowania słodyczy nie jest mi obce. Napisałem na ten temat kilka prac naukowych.  
Harry spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew. Poprawił trzymany na ramieniu koszyk, gdy Snape dorzucił do niego paczkę beczułek.  
— Jest coś takiego jak psychologiczne zastosowanie słodyczy?  
— Oczywiście. Niektórzy z najwybitniejszych czarodziejów w historii mieli pociąg do słodkości. Fascynujące są rozważania, czy powodem ich geniuszu był fakt, iż oddawali się swej pokusie bez żadnych ograniczeń. Niezmiernie ciekawe jest również to, kto kupuje najwięcej słodyczy i dlaczego to robi. Zazwyczaj dzieci zaniedbywane przez rodziców są w stanie zjeść całe kilogramy, jeśli tylko mają ku temu okazję, zauważam to każdego roku podczas wigilii Wszystkich Świętych.  
Po tych słowach policzki Harry’ego zapłonęły. Podczas pierwszego Halloween w Hogwarcie zjadł tyle czekolady, że niewiele brakowało, a dostałby szoku insulinowego. O ile dobrze pamiętał, przez cztery godziny obijał się o ściany w dormitorium.  
Snape musiał zauważyć rumieniec, bo gdy Harry znów napotkał jego wzrok, brwi mężczyzny niemal stykały się z włosami, a usta wygięły w uśmieszku, który nie sięgnął oczu.  
— Czas zapłacić. Nadal masz wszystkie nasze zakupy, prawda?  
Harry skinął głową, uciekając przed ostrym spojrzeniem pod pretekstem poklepania się po wszystkich kieszeniach.  
— Pomniejszone, ale wciąż tu są.  
— Fantastycznie. — Snape podał mu torbę pełną monet i wskazał na kasę. — Zapłać. Ja idę dalej. Spotkamy się na Pokątnym Skwerze dokładnie za godzinę, Potter. Za godzinę. Nie za czterdzieści pięć czy siedemdziesiąt minut. Za godzinę. Jasne?  
— Jak słońce. — Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem na złowrogie spojrzenie, które posłał mu profesor. Widząc, że nie dostanie za to reprymendy, odwrócił się w stronę kasy. Niestety przegapił efektowne wyjście Snape’a, które wywołało na twarzy kasjera wyraz zdumienia i przerażenia zarazem, co niesamowicie rozbawiło Harry’ego.  
Dopiero opuszczając sklep zdał sobie sprawę, że w torbie było prawie czterdzieści pięć galeonów. Zaczarowano je tak, by wyglądały na znacznie mniejszą sumę, co miało zniechęcić potencjalnych rabusiów. A gdy Harry lepiej się przyjrzał, zauważył, że na tym pokaźnym stosie złota leżała mała karteczka.  
_Potter,_  
_oczekuję, iż za pozostawioną Ci sumę sprawisz sobie odpowiednią bieliznę i porządne okulary. Niedaleko sklepu ze słodyczami znajduje się gabinet optyka — jej usługi są kosztowne, ale zdecydowanie warte swojej ceny. Przed wyjściem rozmawiałem ze Zgredkiem i dowiedziałem się, że większość Twoich rzeczy woła o pomstę do nieba. Wolałbym, abyś nie nosił już ubrań po swoim kuzynie, wręcz się tego domagam. Kup porządne koszule i wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, bardzo Ci się przydadzą, zwłaszcza że okaleczysz się i poparzysz częściej, niż Ci się zdaje, a nie ma potrzeby, byś dodatkowo denerwował panią Pomfrey fatalnym stanem swojej odzieży._  
_Masz. Godzinę._  
_S. Snape_  
_Harry poczuł_ , jak na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec o barwie głębokiej czerwieni. Westchnął cicho, składając karteczkę i wsuwając ją do kieszeni szaty. Cudownie. O tym właśnie marzył — Zgredek i Snape omawiający stan jego gaci.  
Cóż, skoro i tak miał kupić nową bieliznę, to niech już będzie porządna. Rankiem, podczas przymiarek do nowych szat, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele do tej pory… tracił. Trochę dziwnie było... mieć na sobie spodnie dokładnie dopasowane do jego ciała. Gdy spojrzał w lustro, uderzyło go, jaki był smukły, a zarazem dobrze zbudowany. I jak bardzo urósł. W ubraniach Dudleya zdawał się być znacznie niższy niż w rzeczywistości, choć nadal nie nazwałby się wysokim. Poza tym w ciuchach kuzyna wyglądał odpychająco. Zaś teraz… nawet madame Malkin przyznała, że w szatach nowicjusza prezentował się wyjątkowo stylowo i męsko; na dodatek kolor szat idealnie podkreślał jego szmaragdowe oczy.  
Miał teraz trzy nowe komplety, jednak mimo znaczących spojrzeń Snape’a po wyjściu ze sklepu nie założył ich ani razu. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy — szczerze mówiąc, ciuchy po Dudleyu stały się dla niego czymś w rodzaju zbroi, za którą mógł się skryć, tak jak dziewczyny chowały się za długimi włosami, a chłopcy dodawali sobie animuszu kapeluszami czy talizmanami. Jego ubrania stanowiły tarczę chroniącą serce, a i tak był już zdecydowanie zbyt blisko otwarcia się przed dyrektorem i profesorem Snape’em. Wystarczy trochę perswazji i kilka odpowiednich komplementów, żeby łatwo się do takiego stanu rzeczy przyzwyczaił, dlatego postanowił poczekać aż do popołudniowych lekcji.  
Otworzył drzwi do salonu madame Malkin i uśmiechnął się, gdy pomachała mu na przywitanie. Chwilowo była zajęta klientem, którym na jego nieszczęście okazał się Draco Malfoy. Krzątająca się na zapleczu drobna czarownica podeszła do niego, pytając, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Harry pokręcił głową.  
Przeszedł długim i krzywym, pełnym ubrań korytarzem. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań, rzucając co jakiś czas zakłopotane spojrzenie w stronę usztywnianych biustonoszy, znalazł wreszcie to, czego potrzebował. Bieliznę w każdym możliwym kolorze i z najróżniejszych materiałów.  
Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę, czując się nieco głupio, gdyż nie był przyzwyczajony do kupowania sobie majtek. Nosił spodnie w rozmiarze 10, bo pomimo wąskich bioder miał dobrze umięśnione uda. Przejrzał cały asortyment i wybrał parę niebieskich slipów w kratę. Te będą pasować. Na pierwszy rzut oka rozmiar zdawał się być dobry, a nawet jeśli nie… Cóż, najwyżej do nich urośnie. Sięgnął jeszcze po cztery identyczne pary, zwinął je i wsadził pod pachę, po czym przeszedł do następnej alejki.  
Znalazł tam koszulki i skarpetki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, co wzbudziło w nim lekkie zawroty głowy. Gdy już oprzytomniał, wybrał trzy nowe podkoszulki i pięć par skarpet. Teraz mógł wreszcie wyrzucić stare, cerowane niezliczoną ilość razy. Dzięki temu, że nowe cerowały się same, przez jakiś czas nie będzie musiał kupować następnych. Ponadto sięgały aż za kostkę, więc pasowały do wyższych butów. Po namyśle wziął jeszcze dwie wełniane pary, idealne na zimę.  
Upewniając się, że ma już wszystko, odwrócił się i podszedł do lady. Czuł na karku drwiące spojrzenie Malfoya, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Chociaż cholernie żałował, że nie miał teraz na sobie idealnie dopasowanej szaty nowicjusza.  
— Och, witaj! Czy to nie ty niedawno wszedłeś do sklepu? Harry Potter! — Młodziutka dziewczyna, która wcześniej oferowała mu pomoc, pospieszyła za ladę. — Jakie to uprzejme ze strony twojego mistrza, że pozwolił ci samodzielnie zrobić te zakupy. — Wskazała na slipy, na co Harry spiekł raka. — Wyobraź sobie, że mój postanowił towarzyszyć mi przy kupowaniu bielizny! To było upokarzające i przerażające. — Zachichotała, sprawnie nabijając ceny sprawunków Harry’ego na kasę. — Proszę bardzo, należą się cztery galeony i piętnaście sykli.  
Harry podał dziewczynie pięć galeonów i zniżył głos, wskazując za siebie.  
— Mogłabyś mi zdradzić, jakie kolory będzie nosił Draco Malfoy?  
Młoda czarownica nie mogła się uspokoić, aż w końcu zakryła usta dłonią, gdy madame Malkin spojrzała na nią surowo. Jej ramiona trzęsły się od tłumionego śmiechu. Opanowała się dopiero po kilku minutach, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
— Oczywiście te, które są przypisane sztuce transmutacji. Biały i różowy.  
Och. Więc jednak istniał sprawiedliwy Bóg.  
Harry spojrzał na sufit, wyszeptał „dziękuję” i wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny, której oczy błyszczały od łez rozbawienia. Wziął od niej resztę i wąską torbę z zakupami, po czym machnięciem różdżki skurczył ją do niewielkich rozmiarów. Wrzucił torebeczkę do kieszeni, pełnej wcześniejszych sprawunków, zaś różdżkę wsunął do rękawa. Puścił ekspedientce oczko.  
— Dzięki.  
— Nie ma za co, Harry Potterze. Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany — zapewniła, rumieniąc się.  
Radosnym krokiem opuścił sklep, czując między łopatkami mordercze spojrzenie Malfoya, i poszedł w dół ulicy, mijając po drodze Aptekę Sluga i Jiggersa. Spędził w niej dziś ze Snape’em ponad godzinę i był pewien, że zapach zgniłych jaj i zepsutej kapusty będzie go prześladował do końca życia.  
Kiedy przechodził obok Esów i Floserów, kusiło go, by zajrzeć tam choć na chwilę. Nie odważył się jednak, bo zostało mu zaledwie trzydzieści pięć minut z wyznaczonej godziny, a nie chciał znów ściągać na siebie gniewu Snape’a.  
Minął Gringotta, Czarodziejskie niespodzianki Gambola i Japesa oraz lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue. Postanowił, że jeśli wystarczy mu pieniędzy, kupi Snape’owi coś, w czym będzie dużo czekolady.  
Dotąd nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że mógłby spędzić czterdzieści pięć minut w sklepie ze słodyczami, omawiając zalety cytrynowych dropsów i czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, przechodząc obok Dziurawego Kotła i otwierając drzwi ostatniego sklepu na ulicy, sąsiadującego z Markowym sprzętem do quidditcha. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie tu miał dostać swoje nowe okulary — w Imperium szkła Lizeny Deeg.  
Gdy wszedł do środka, w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Gdzieniegdzie dało się dojrzeć kurz zbierający się na półkach, ale panowała tu radosna atmosfera. Promienie słońca tańczyły na drewnianym blacie troskliwie wypolerowanej lady, zaś asortyment wyeksponowany był w wyjątkowo urzekający i przyciągający sposób. Znajdowały się tu teleskopy, nawet te mosiężne i składane, omnikulary w każdym możliwym kształcie i rozmiarze, lunaskopy, jeszcze więcej teleskopów i pokaźny zbiór magicznych okularów.  
Harry zatrzymał się przy nich, przyglądając im się uważnie. Wszystkie wydawały się za małe, ale kiedy sięgnął po jedną parę, by ją przymierzyć, zwiększyły rozmiar na tyle, że z pewnością pasowałyby do jego twarzy.  
Odłożył je i spojrzał na resztę. Wśród nich wypatrzył parę w jasnych, srebrnych oprawkach, lekkich, a jednocześnie solidnych, z owalnymi szkłami. Natychmiast przypadły mu do gustu, więc zdjął je z półki i uniósł do góry.  
— Bardzo ładne, Potter.  
Spłoszony tym nieoczekiwanym powitaniem odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z profesor McGonagall.  
— Och, dzień dobry, pani profesor. Profesor Snape przysłał mnie tu po okulary.  
— Zdążyłam zauważyć. — McGonagall uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła okulary z jego dłoni, odkładając je na bok. — Ale tak małe soczewki będą zabójstwem dla twoich oczu. Zamiast nich… może te? — Podała mu podobną parę, nieco większą i bardziej męską, a przy tym równie misternie wykonaną. Połączenie srebrnych oprawek i owalnych szkieł wyglądało nader atrakcyjnie. — Czarodziejskie okulary nigdy się nie tłuką, nieważne czy na nich usiądziesz, spadniesz z miotły, czy też ktoś uderzy cię w twarz. Soczewki dostosowują się do twoich potrzeb i zmieniają wraz z twoim wiekiem, dzięki czemu masz perfekcyjny wzrok i w wieku lat siedemnastu, i siedemdziesięciu. Oraz, co równie ważne, oprawki zawsze dostosują się do kształtu twojej twarzy.  
Podała mu okulary. Harry zdjął z nosa stare i na ich miejsce włożył nowe.  
I świat się przed nim otworzył.  
Był ogromnie zaskoczony, gdy uniósł powieki i nagle tak po prostu… zaczął widzieć. Dosłownie wszystko. Rozglądał się po sklepie, w którym każda rzecz nagle nabrała niezwykle ostrych kształtów. Dostrzegał przedmioty leżące na dowolnych półkach. Doznał szoku, spoglądając na uśmiechniętą twarz McGonagall.  
— Te będą dobre, Potter — powtórzyła. — Są zdecydowanie inne od twojej poprzedniej pary, ale bardziej pasują mężczyźnie.  
— Już je uwielbiam — powiedział, zdejmując okulary z nosa, by znów się im przyjrzeć. Tym razem oprawki się nie zmniejszyły, najwidoczniej ostatecznie dopasowały się do jego twarzy. Popatrzył na McGonagall, a raczej na rozmazany kształt, który widział przed sobą. Wciąż uśmiechała się szeroko, więc odwzajemnił ten uśmiech, podchodząc jednocześnie do kobiety siedzącej za ladą.  
Była… wiekowa. Starsza nawet niż dinozaury. Doprawdy, była stara już wtedy, gdy się pojawiły. Jej twarz pokrywały zmarszczki — w zasadzie cała jej skóra była jedną wielką zmarszczką. Harry miał pewność, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkał bardziej wiekowej osoby, niemniej starał się pamiętać o zasadach dobrego wychowania, gdy podawał jej swoje nowe okulary.  
— Ach… — szepnęła, choć jej głos bardziej przypominał parskanie. — Doskonały wybór, doskonały. — Cała aż się rozpromieniła. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. — Tak, tak, załóż je. Zobaczmy…  
Harry zrobił, co mu kazano, słysząc zamykające się gdzieś za nim drzwi. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety.  
— Podobają mi się. Bardzo.  
— Mnie też, mnie też… Pasują ci, o tak, pasują. Ach… Harry Potterze, sprzedanie ich tobie będzie czystą przyjemnością. Kosztują dwadzieścia pięć galeonów.  
— Dziękuję. — Harry otworzył torbę z pieniędzmi i wyciągnął z niej około trzydziestu galeonów. Odliczył dwadzieścia pięć i przesunął je po ladzie w stronę kobiety.  
Ta, nie przestając się uśmiechać, wręczyła mu dożywotnią gwarancję wraz z paragonem, wypisane drżącą ręką.  
Zegar wiszący na tyłach sklepu zaczął wybijać godzinę i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zostało mu zaledwie pięć minut, by dostać się na Pokątny Skwer. Natychmiast założył nowe okulary i opuścił sklep, machając ręką na pożegnanie.  
— Dziękuję! — krzyknął jeszcze, wychodząc.  
Szedł w dół brukowanej ulicy, choć zdecydowanie wolałby pobiec. Przeciskał się przez tłum, po raz pierwszy dziękując losowi za to, że obdarzył go tak drobną posturą. Spojrzał przelotnie na wielki zegar wiszący nad Esami i Floresami, i przyspieszył. Jego chroma noga wręcz wyła z bólu, ale zignorował ją i ni to biegnąc, ni kuśtykając pokonał resztę drogi najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił. Przepychał się miedzy ludźmi, słysząc gdzieś obok szyderczy śmiech Dracona Malfoya. Zwolnił tuż przy ostatnich sklepach, widząc, że cały skwer jest pełen ludzi. Nie mógł tam tak po prostu wpaść i jeszcze bardziej się ośmieszyć. Zwolnił kroku, łapczywie chwytając oddech i próbując go uspokoić. Lawirował między innymi kupującymi z możliwie największą gracją.  
Snape już na niego czekał, nieprzystępny jak zawsze, z gazetą pod pachą i wściekłym spojrzeniem na twarzy. Kiedy jednak dojrzał Harry’ego, jego mina jakby złagodniała, a w oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt satysfakcji. Uniósł brew.  
— Załatwiłeś wszystko, Potter?  
— Tak.  
— Nowe okulary czynią prawdziwą różnicę.  
Harry spojrzał na niego, wciąż nieco skołowany tym, jak wiele mógł zobaczyć. Teraz, kiedy nie był już na wpół niewidomy, potrafił wychwycić każdy niuans mimiki profesora.  
— Wreszcie coś widzę.  
Ujrzał zaskoczenie na twarzy Snape’a, gdy szli w stronę punktu deportacyjnego.  
— Stare nie były magiczne?  
— Nie. Zwykłe, mugolskie. Nosiłem je, odkąd skończyłem sześć lat, ale dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo byłem... ślepy — przyznał Harry, spoglądając na profesora. — Dziękuję.  
Snape nigdy nie był dobry w przyjmowaniu wyrazów wdzięczności. Spojrzał jedynie na Harry’ego, wymamrotał coś pod nosem i kazał mu iść przed siebie. Gdyby Harry nie uważał tego za niemożliwe, przysiągłby, że na ziemistych policzkach zobaczył lekki rumieniec.


	8. Inicjacja

Praca ze Snape’em okazała się chyba najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek robił. Kilka pierwszych tygodni nowicjatu było czymś niesamowitym — miał wrażenie, że przez miesiąc nauczył się więcej niż przez siedem lat pobytu w Hogwarcie. Snape niczego nie ukrywał — jeśli Harry’ego zaciekawiło jakieś konkretne zagadnienie, poświęcali mu się całkowicie. Codziennie czekało na niego coś nowego do odkrycia i codziennie zacierała się dawna wizja Snape’a jako czepialskiego, gburowatego dupka. Jego twarz rozjaśniała się, gdy rozmawiali o czymś, co go interesowało, i posiadał obszerną wiedzę na setki tematów. Nieraz bywało tak, że siedzieli do świtu i dyskutowali, dzieląc się wszelkimi pomysłami, jakie przychodziły im wówczas do głowy.   
Jedyny problemem tkwił w tym, do czego Harry nie do końca chciał się przyznać, a mianowicie, że zaczynał czuć do swego profesora coś więcej niż zwykłą sympatię.   
Często widywał się z Ronem oraz Hermioną i chociaż oczekiwał, że coś się zmieni w ich relacjach, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Różnica była zaledwie taka, że Harry rzadko zaglądał do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i nosił inne szaty, ale nadal uczęszczał na te same lekcje i jadł z przyjaciółmi posiłki. Jednak aby mieć pewność, że nie stracą kontaktu, pisali do siebie listy, które sowy przynosiły rano, czytali je wieczorami i następnego dnia odpisywali. To był fantastyczny sposób na podtrzymanie znajomości, dający przy tym wiele radości i zabawy.   
Nikomu jednak Harry nie przyznał się do swoich uczuć, głównie dlatego, że sam nie mógł w nie uwierzyć. Poza tym, był to wyłącznie jego sekret, co również go cieszyło. Dotychczas nie miał zbyt wielkich szans na zachowanie prywatności, więc tym razem rozkoszował się własną tajemnicą, trzymając ją tak blisko serca, jak tylko chciał.   
Harry miał też dziwne przeczucie, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione.   
I naprawdę nie chodziło o coś, co Snape robił, nie. Ale Harry zauważył pewne rzeczy, które go zaintrygowały, jak choćby to, że włosy Snape’a nie były już tak matowe i bezładne, a on sam stał blisko, niemalże zbyt blisko, gdy razem pochylali się nad kociołkiem.   
Rzecz jasna wtedy Harry’emu obrywało się za nieuwagę, ale to była już zupełnie inna broszka.   
Jego obecny ubiór prezentował się wspaniałe, musiał to przyznać. Tego ranka, gdy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali w zwiewnych brązowych szatach oraz w dopasowanych roboczych spodniach, niemalże obcisłej koszuli i nowych butach, Draco Malfoyowi ze zdumienia opadła szczęka. A widok ten rekompensował Harry’emu wszystkie trudy związane z nowicjatem.   
Jego pewność siebie wzniosła się na nieosiągalny dotąd poziom. Nawet Snape to zauważył, stwierdziwszy kiedyś swym gburowatym tonem, iż cieszy się, że Harry przestał wreszcie chować głowę w piasek i zorientował się, jakim jest zdolnym twórcą eliksirów.   
Którym naprawę był. Nigdy by tak o sobie nie pomyślał, nawet za miliard lat, ale w ciągu tych kilku tygodni, gdy z pomocą Snape’a poznawał coraz to nowe tajniki sztuki warzenia, zdał sobie sprawę, że był w tym po prostu genialny. To zachwycające odkrycie otworzyło nowe pole do dyskusji ze Snape’em. Harry, wreszcie przekonany, że nie jest tak beznadziejny, jak mu się niegdyś zdawało, mógł godzinami rozmawiać o różnicach między ropą czyrakobulwy a pewnymi właściwościami jaj popiełka lub też dlaczego żmijozęby peruwiańskie mają tak wiele interesujących i pożytecznych cech.   
A fakt, że głęboko schował swoje poczucie winy i ból, które dotychczas zatruwały mu życie, i ledwie rozpoznawał w lustrze samego siebie… To było już jego sprawą i jego decyzją. Urósł jeszcze trochę, dokładnie o dwa i pół centymetra, a rysy twarzy zmieniły mu się odrobinę, szczęka stała się wyrazistsza, bardziej kwadratowa. Ponadto, częściowo też dzięki treningom ze Snape’em, jego pośladki zrobiły się nieco jędrniejsze.   
Tego poranka, w dzień wszystkich świętych, praca szła gładko i zgodnie z planem. Snape, jak zwykle zresztą, nie przesadzał, gdy chodziło o eliksiry czy też ich warzenie, i zdecydowanie nie żartował, mówiąc, że Harry nie będzie mógł narzekać na brak obrażeń — w ciągu kilku tygodni odwiedził panią Pomfrey kilkanaście razy, zawsze wracając od niej z bandażem czy innym opatrunkiem i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziś pomaszerował do skrzydła szpitalnego, prezentując wyjątkowo paskudne oparzenie na czole, nieco dalej od blizny. Okazało się, że Snape nie żartował również wtedy, gdy ostrzegał, iż popiełki były wyjątkowo niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami. Co prawda dzięki temu, iż Harry był wężousty, on i Snape nie stali się śniadaniem bestii, niemniej wąż przez cały czas zionął w nich magicznym ogniem i w efekcie upuścił jedno z jaj.   
Gdy zaatakował ich z furią, Snape rzucił w niego zaklęciem uspokajającym, a Harry petryfikującym i chyba tylko cudem udało im się ujść z życiem i uciec z Zakazanego Lasu.   
Nim wrócili, zrobiło się już późno, więc jak zawsze zjedli razem kolację w kwaterach Snape’a. Tak było szybciej i łatwiej, a w międzyczasie przygotowywał się do wieczornych zajęć. Harry lubił tę część dnia najbardziej, bo wtedy miał pół godziny tylko dla siebie i mógł robić to, co chciał. Ostatnio ciężko mu było wygospodarować choć pięć minut na kąpiel, nie mówiąc o pisaniu do kogokolwiek, więc kiedy nadarzała się taka okazja, wykorzystywał ją najlepiej, jak tylko mógł.   
Przelał całą opowieść o popiełku na długą rolkę pergaminu, którą zamierzał wysłać potem do przyjaciół, wiedząc, że pod jego listem Hermiona dopisze swoją opinię, pełną okrzyków przerażenia, zaś Ron po prostu uzna to wszystko za chore. Myśl ta spodobała się Harry’emu, dlatego też, uśmiechając się szeroko, dopisał do listu jeszcze kilka zdań:   
_Snape uważa, że to było dość zabawne. Mówi, że radzę sobie całkiem nieźle z obroną przeciwko groźnym bestiom i takie tam… Co ja bym dał za te umiejętności podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego! Ale muszę już kończyć, będziemy dziś wieczorem warzyć kolejny eliksir. Powiem wam później, jak poszło._  
 _A poza tym… Muszę wam coś wyznać. Może to za wcześnie, bo nie mam pojęcia, czy te uczucia są odwzajemnione (przynajmniej na razie). Ta osoba jeszcze o niczym nie wie… Potrzebuję waszej rady, co mam z tym dalej robić._  
 _Całuję,_  
 _Harry_  
— Co jest takie zabawne, Potter?   
Harry uniósł wzrok znad pergaminu, napotykając spojrzenie Snape’a. Polubił spędzanie czasu w pokojach profesora, obok dającego przyjemne ciepło kominka, podobnie jak pisanie listów na jego biurku, niezagraconym zbędnymi rupieciami. Przebywanie tutaj dawało mu poczucie komfortu i bezpieczeństwa, o czym nigdy, przenigdy nie powiedziałby Snape’owi, bo gdyby ten wiedział, jak wiele przyjemności sprawia mu siedzenie w jego kwaterach, wyrzuciłby go stąd kopniakiem.   
— Nic, nic. Opowiadam tylko Hermionie o popiełku. Już widzę jej minę.   
Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco, choć szczerze mówiąc, uśmiech ten stracił większość swego dawnego jadu i nie sięgał oczu mężczyzny. Zamiast tego w owych oczach zaczęła pojawiać się odrobina ciepła, wyglądająca niemalże obco na twarzy Snape’a, ale Harry nauczył się ją zauważać, gdy profesor rozmawiał z Dumbledore’em czy McGonagall.   
Jeśli Harry dobrze się bawił, to Snape zapewne czuł się jak w raju — Harry mógł jedynie próbować sobie wyobrazić, od jak dawna nie przebywał w tej szkole nikt, kto podzielałby pasje mistrza eliksirów. A już najbardziej cieszyło go, że te przebłyski radości i zadowolenia na twarzy Snape’a były widoczne właśnie wtedy, gdy odkrywali razem coś nowego, czy też profesor dzielił się z nim swoimi doświadczeniami.   
I to, jak Harry miał nadzieję, nie tylko na jednej płaszczyźnie.   
— Profesorze? Mogę o coś spytać?   
Snape spojrzał na niego ponownie, odrywając się od oceniania prac.   
— Zależy, jak głupie będzie to pytanie.   
Gdzieś w połowie drugiego tygodnia Harry przestał się odszczekiwać za tego typu komentarze i teraz, mimo że _wiedział_ , iż powinien czuć się urażony, był wręcz urzeczony zachowaniem Snape’a.   
Co mu się ostatnimi dniami zdarzało dość często.   
— Nie jest głupie. Przynajmniej według mnie. No dobrze, może jest — przyznał i ucieszył się, widząc, że kąciki ust Snape’a lekko drgnęły. — Dlaczego wciąż zwraca się pan do mnie po nazwisku?   
— Ach… — Snape odłożył pióro i zwinął kolejny esej, długimi palcami zręcznie związując pergamin. — Dlaczego ty wciąż zwracasz się do mnie „profesorze Snape”?   
— Bo… jest nim pan.   
— A ty jesteś moim uczniem.   
Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi.   
— Cóż… Kiedy jesteśmy tutaj, mógłby pan mówić do mnie „Harry”.   
Snape uniósł brew.   
— Sprawia ci to różnicę?   
— Tak — odparł Harry natychmiast, szczerze i bez wahania. — Sprawia. Mojego imienia używa tylko Dumbledore i przyjaciele… nawet wuj z ciotką mówili do mnie „Potter”.   
— Ach — powtórzył Snape. Rozwinął kolejny esej i od razu zaczął go poprawiać czerwonym atramentem.   
Harry skrzywił się lekko, czując przypływ współczucia do autora pracy, i czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź Snape’a. W końcu jednak poddał się i wrócił do pisania.   
Ale Snape, jak zawsze, miał swoje sposoby, żeby go zaskoczyć i po dobrych pięciu minutach uniósł wzrok znad zapewne okropnego wypracowania.   
— Czyli postrzegasz mnie teraz jako przyjaciela?   
Uważaj, Harry.   
— Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Opiekował się pan mną przez ostatnie siedem lat. Ocalił mi pan życie. Jest pan moim przyjacielem, profesorze.   
Snape obserwował go uważnie, choć jego oczy nie zdradzały niczego. Podejrzewając, że mężczyzna spróbuje użyć na nim legilimencji, Harry zablokował wszystkie najbardziej prywatne myśli i pozwolił, by szczerość dało się wyczytać zarówno z jego słów jak i głowy.   
Po raz pięćset sześćdziesiąty czwarty podziękował Merlinowi za swoje nowe, magiczne okulary. Wreszcie mógł zobaczyć każdy niuans na twarzy Snape’a, każde drżenie i zmianę emocji. Teraz z łatwością dostrzegł na niej zaskoczenie i jakby błysk zrozumienia.   
— Dobrze. W takim razie, Harry, ty też powinieneś mieć prawo nazywania mnie Severusem, gdy przebywamy w tych pokojach. I tylko w tych pokojach — ostrzegł.   
— Severusem. W porządku. Sądzę, że sobie z tym poradzę — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
— Jeśli jednak przyłapię cię na używaniu mojego imienia publicznie, Po… Harry, na pewno pamiętasz, jaka kara może cię spotkać.   
Ciałem Harry’ego wstrząsnął gwałtowny dreszcz. Tamten wieczór po ich wspólnych zakupach był okropny. W formie kary za spóźnienie i brak szat nowicjusza musiał wyszorować całą pracownię bez różdżki, aż będzie, jak to wywarczał Snape, błyszczała.   
I błyszczała.   
Wyraz twarzy Snape’a, gdy zauważył drżenie Harry’ego, rozbawienie w jego oczach i firmowy, drwiący uśmiech były bezcenne.   
— Idź do laboratorium, za chwilę do ciebie dołączę.   
Harry skinął głową, wziął swój pergamin i wyszedł z pokoju, zabierając po drodze szatę. Dziś wieczorem mieli w planach uwarzyć eliksir, który wspomagał długowieczność i dodatkowo, gdyż zamierzali obok podstawowych ingrediencji dodać także składniki eliksiru pieprzowego, odporność na choroby. On sam wypił taki eliksir przed bitwą o Yorkshire i do dnia dzisiejszego był przekonany, że na dłuższą metę to właśnie on ocalił mu życie. Zbił gorączkę wynikłą z odniesionych obrażeń i uchronił umysł przed zamroczeniem z powodu bólu. Co więcej, przyspieszył też proces gojenia się ran.   
Wszystko zależało tak naprawdę od tego, jak dużo wypiło się owego eliksiru i jaki był silny. Wywołany przez niego efekt mógł się utrzymywać miesiącami, a nawet latami, w zależności jak długo człowiek go potrzebował. Snape nazywał to leczniczą empatią, czymś, co zależało od indywidualnych potrzeb fizycznych i psychicznych danej osoby. Współgrało z aurą, jaką nieświadomie roztaczał wokół siebie niemal każdy czarodziej, nawet dziecko, i wydawało się zakorzenione w mocy ochronnej, jaką ów czarodziej dysponował. Działając w ten sposób, było niezwykle przydatnym narzędziem.   
Harry rozmyślał nad tym, przebierając się w fartuch ze smoczej skóry. Upewniwszy się, że dobrze zawiązał go na plecach, przywołał za pomocą zaklęcia trzy kociołki, które będą im potrzebne. Schował różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni fartucha i przygotował wszystkie składniki niezbędne do uwarzenia eliksiru. Do książki z recepturą zerkał tylko od czasu do czasu — wiedział, co i kiedy trzeba dodać, ale, jak zawsze zresztą, miał drobny problem z odmierzeniem odpowiedniej ilości poszczególnych ingrediencji.   
By temu zaradzić, Snape pokazał mu, jak można zamienić wagi i objętości stosowane w przepisach kulinarnych na te używane w recepturach magicznych. Wszystko okazało się prostsze, niż Harry sądził, gdy po raz pierwszy przeliczał pięć mililitrów na drachmę, a piętnaście mililitrów na szczyptę. W zasadzie było nawet całkiem łatwe, o ile odmierzał składniki w odpowiedniej kolejności.   
Snape wspomniał też, że niektórzy eksperci w zakresie eliksirów nie radzili sobie z matematycznymi jednostkami określającymi ilość danej substancji, gdyż ich umysły działały w sposób zbyt pokręcony. Zdawało się to swego rodzaju przeprosinami za sytuacje, kiedy Snape poniżał go i mówił, że aby Harry cokolwiek pojął, potrzebował wyraźnych wykresów i obrazków.   
— Gotowe, Harry? — usłyszał za plecami.   
Kiedy się odwrócił, miał wyjątkową okazję, by zobaczyć, jak Snape zrzuca z siebie ciężką, grubą szatę, którą nosił na co dzień, a potem znajdujący się pod nią sweter bez rękawów. Zawsze myślał, że Snape po prostu lubi nosić wiele ubrań, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż to właśnie uratowało mu życie, gdy eksplodował kociołek Neville’a, wreszcie zrozumiał, jak ważna była ich rola. Takie samo zadanie spełniała jego szata nowicjusza.   
— Tak. — Słysząc, jak Snape wypowiedział jego imię, zadrżał z przyjemności. — Wszystko przygotowałem.   
— Chciałbym dodać dziś do eliksiru nowy składnik — powiedział Snape, wiążąc swój fartuch.   
Kiedy przygotowywali jakąś wyjątkowo niestabilną miksturę, zawsze zakładali coś ochronnego na ręce i klatkę piersiową, bo nigdy nie mieli pewności, czy kociołek znienacka nie wyleci w powietrze. Smocza skóra była drogim, ale najbardziej wytrzymałym materiałem na świecie. Dziś jednak potrzebowali tylko fartuchów, więc rękawice pokryte smoczą łuską powędrowały do kieszeni.   
— Zabierajmy się do pracy.   
Harry stanął naprzeciw roboczego stołu, zastanawiając się, co miał zrobić, podczas gdy Snape tylko mu się przyglądał.   
— Co najpierw? — zapytał.   
— Kontrolujemy, czy ogień pod kotłami ma właściwą temperaturę, uważając przy tym, by nie przypalić ich dna. Zbytnie zagęszczenie metalu może zniszczyć eliksir — wyrecytował Harry. — Zrobione.   
— A potem?   
— Sprawdzamy, czy księga zaklęć jest otwarta, a wszystkie składniki mamy w zasięgu ręki — odparł Harry, wskazując na przygotowaną wcześniej książkę i ingrediencje oraz na kilka dodatkowych zlewek i misek.   
Snape kiwnął głową z aprobatą.   
— Co teraz?   
— Upewniamy się, że narzędzia, których będziemy używać, nasze dłonie, kociołki i deski do krojenia są całkowicie sterylne, by żadne obce ciała nie dostały się do eliksiru i nie zmieniły jego składu.   
— Tak. Bardzo dobrze. — Snape sięgnął po różdżkę i wyczyścił nią dłonie. Komplement sprawił, że Harry niemal podskoczył z radości, opanował się jednak i w zamian wyczyścił zaklęciem blat stołu, kociołki i ręce, po czym schował różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni.   
Widząc gniewne spojrzenie Snape’a, wyjął ją i położył na stojącym obok stoliku.   
— Przepraszam.   
— Jak chcesz przypalić sobie pośladek, to twoja sprawa, jednak powstrzymaj się, dopóki przebywasz w moich kwaterach — powiedział spokojnym tonem Snape. — Co dalej?   
— Możemy zaczynać. Najpierw trzeba przygotować wszystkie składniki wedle zaleceń zawartych w recepturze.   
Tak też zrobili. Z łatwością pokroili muchy siatkoskrzydłe na plasterki, skruszyli ości skrzydlicy i rozgnietli pieprz oraz magnolię, by następnie przełożyć wymaganą ilość każdego z komponentów do osobnych miseczek. Harry szybko nauczył się biegle posługiwać nowym kompletem noży i musiał przyznać, że były znacznie praktyczniejsze od tych szkolnych. Nowe ostrza zdawały się tańczyć w jego dłoniach, robiąc przy tym dokładnie to, co chciał.   
Mimo to prawie rozciął sobie palce, gdy Snape ot tak powiedział:   
— Będziemy potrzebowali twojego nasienia.   
Że co? Harry gapił się na niego przez chwilę. Nigdy wcześniej o niczym takim nie wspominali i teraz mrugał, rumieniąc się przy tym wściekle.   
— Co?   
— Dziewicze nasienie. Jak już wspomniałem, chcę dodać do eliksiru dodatkowy składnik. Sądzę, że jego magiczne właściwości sprawią, iż mikstura będzie znacznie silniejsza niż dotychczas.   
— Dlaczego?   
— Z wielu powodów — odparł gładko Snape. — Czarodziejska krew, nasienie i łzy to najpotężniejsze substancje na świecie. Każda kropla zawiera w sobie esencję magii, którą można kopiować i powielać w zależności od potrzeb. Twoja krew, nasienie i łzy są jeszcze potężniejsze ze względu na tarczę ochronną, jaką obdarzyła cię matka. Choć to nie dlatego potrzebujemy twojego nasienia. Potrzebujemy go, ponieważ jest dziewicze. Nie włączałem go dotychczas w skład tego eliksiru, bo uznałem, iż proszenie niewinnych uczniów, by wykonywali bądź co bądź intymne czynności nad moim kociołkiem, nie byłoby zbyt mądre. — Snape zamilkł na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Niemniej, jeśli czujesz się z tym nieswojo, sądzę, że uda nam się znaleźć kogoś innego.   
Nasienie. Będą potrzebować jego spermy.   
Harry miał pewność, że był już czerwony jak burak.   
— Nie musisz się rumienić, Harry — powiedział Snape nieco delikatniej. — Jak mówiłem, jeśli nie chcesz, poszukamy zastępcy.   
— Nie… To znaczy, na pewno nie. Nie mam z tym żadnego problem, to w końcu nic takiego. — Harry był dumny, że tak dojrzale podszedł do problemu. Czując przypływ pewności siebie, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem prawiczkiem?   
— To proste. Zarumieniłeś się, gdy powiedziałem „nasienie”.   
Harry spiekł raka, na co Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.   
— W porządku. Wygrałeś. Jestem prawiczkiem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem nawet szansy, by się do kogokolwiek zbliżyć — powiedział Harry na swoją obronę, krusząc ości skrzydlicy nieco zbyt energiczniej, niż było to konieczne.   
— Tak przypuszczam. Niemniej, jeśli przez to poczujesz się lepiej, zdradzę ci, że prawie nikt, kto brał udział w wojnie, nie miał okazji do budowania z kimkolwiek bliższych relacji. Może za wyjątkiem Dumbledore’a i Minerwy McGonagall.   
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, przypominając sobie, jak Dumbledore i McGonagall weszli dziś rano do Wielkiej Sali, trzymając się za ręce. Potrząsnął lekko głową.   
— Tak. — Zamilkł na chwilę, gdy dotarło do niego drugie dno słów Snape’a. — Ty też nikogo nie miałeś, profesorze?   
— Mów mi „Severusie”. I nie, nie miałem nikogo.   
— Dlaczego? Jestem pewien, że wiele czarownic uważa cię za atrakcyjnego — powiedział Harry konwersacyjnym tonem.   
— Owszem, są takie. Ale jest niewielu czarodziejów, których ja uważam za atrakcyjnych.   
Cóż, to było niemal jak cios obuchem w głowę.   
— Och.   
— Och — przedrzeźnił go Snape.   
— Przepraszam, eee… Jesteś ciotą?   
Snape przewrócił oczami, wrzucając resztę krótkopęda do miski.   
— Dziękuję za nadanie mi możliwie najbardziej obraźliwej etykietki, Potter.   
— Harry. Wybacz, ale jak inaczej miałbym to nazwać?   
— Jakkolwiek, byle nie „ciota”?   
— Przykro mi. — Harry spojrzał w górę. — To musi być trudne.   
— Są powody, dla których się z tym nie obnoszę.   
— Pewnie tak. — Harry zebrał wszystkie składniki potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru długowieczności i wrzucił do pierwszego kociołka, w którym woda zaczęła już wrzeć.   
Gdy miał dziewięć lat, wuj stłukł go na kwaśne jabłko, bo nieopatrznie spytał, czemu niektórzy mężczyźni idący ulicą trzymają się za ręce i czy on też tak kiedyś robił. Kilka miesięcy po tym incydencie ciotka Petunia przyłapała go, gdy dotykał się, schowany w swojej komórce. Wyszorowała mu wtedy ręce i penisa wybielaczem tak mocno, że poważnie się wtedy rozchorował i przez kilka tygodni sikał krwią. Gdy poskarżył się ciotce, ta powiedziała, iż jest to kara za robienie brudnych, obrzydliwych rzeczy i nie dała mu nawet aspiryny.   
Harry już nigdy nie dotknął się w ten sposób. Co było straszne, bo potrzeba czasami stawała się tak silna, iż mógł ją niemalże posmakować, ale dormitorium nie zapewniało prywatności, podobnie jak łazienka czy inne miejsca w zamku. Choć gdyby zapewniały, i tak nie byłby w stanie nic zdziałać. Zżerające go irracjonalne poczucie winy za każdym razem skutecznie zabijało najsilniejsze nawet pożądanie.   
— Mogę zadać ci osobiste pytanie?   
— Przecież i tak to robisz. — Snape westchnął, widząc wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. — Możesz.   
— Czy zawsze tak miałeś? Znaczy… Od zawsze lubiłeś chłopców? Czy może stało się coś, co sprawiło, że zacząłeś ich lubić?   
Snape ponownie przewrócił oczami.   
— Potter, nie obudziłem się pewnego ranka, nie lubiąc już kobiet. Od zawsze podobały mi się obie płcie, przy czym preferuję mężczyzn. — Jego bystre spojrzenie skupiło się na Harrym. — Czemu pytasz?   
— Tak tylko — powiedział szybko Harry, powoli mieszając eliksir chochlą.   
Czuł wzrok Snape’a wwiercający mu się w szyję.   
— Nie ma się czego wstydzić, chłopcze.   
— To nie wstyd — odparł Harry, zerkając na Snape’a kątem oka. — Nie mam na tym punkcie żadnych fobii ani nic. To byłaby hipokryzja z mojej strony, zważywszy że profesor Lupin powiedział mi, że on i Syriusz byli kochankami, od kiedy skończyli czternaście lat.   
— Zawsze wiedziałem, że to cholerne cioty — powiedział Snape beztrosko, co Harry skwitował śmiechem.   
Uwarzenie mikstury okazało się proste i choć dodanie doń składników eliksiru pieprzowego stanowiło pewne wyzwanie, nie było czymś, z czym by sobie nie poradzili. Trudności pojawiały się dopiero później, po wrzuceniu ostatniego komponentu — musieli zamieszać pięćdziesiąt razy w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara i na koniec przykryć kociołek.   
— W porządku, Harry. — Snape upewnił się, że pokrywka pasuje do kociołka i wrócił do stołu. Sięgając po niewielką zlewkę, wlał do niej cztery krople płynnej łuski kelpii i dorzucił jeszcze szczyptę soli kuchennej.   
Harry wziął zlewkę z jego rąk i patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę, próbując się nie zarumienić.   
Za późno. Snape spojrzał na niego co najmniej współczująco.   
— Nie spudłuj.   
Z trudem przełykając ślinę, Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę.   
— Profe… Severusie.   
— Tak?   
Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć, o co mu chodziło, nie robiąc z siebie głupca. Nie wiedział też, jakim cudem miałby dojść, skoro przez tyle lat się tam nie dotykał i w ogóle nie umiał się masturbować. Przez chwilę toczył wewnętrzną walkę, podczas gdy Snape nie spuszczał z niego pytającego spojrzenia. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy w życiu był wdzięczny za niesamowitą intuicję, jaką posiadał Snape.   
Jego mina pozostała całkowicie bez wyrazu, nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, gdy zwrócił się do Harry’ego:   
— Nigdy się nie masturbowałeś, prawda?   
Merlinie, na głos to brzmiało jeszcze gorzej. Tym razem, zamiast się rumienić, Harry pobladł, jakby cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.   
— Przepraszam.   
— Za co? — spytał Snape. — Za co przepraszasz?   
— Za to, że ja… To przecież żałosne.   
— To nie jest żałosne. — Głos Snape’a zabrzmiał niespodziewanie kojąco, co jak dotąd było Harry’emu obce. — Dlaczego, na Merlina, miałbyś się za to obwiniać? Przyznaję, że to nieco dziwne jak na siedemnastolatka, ale jest wiele osób, które nie oddają się seksualnej przyjemności aż do ślubu lub zanim nie stworzą stabilnego związku. Ponadto, jak sam wspomniałeś, dopóki istniało zagrożenie ze strony Czarnego Pana, w twoim życiu nie było miejsca na takie rozrywki.   
— Masz rację — wyszeptał Harry niemal chory z zakłopotania. — Kiedy byłem młodszy, ja… nie mogłem się dotykać.   
— Dlaczego? — Snape wciąż przemawiał do niego takim tonem, jakby próbował uspokoić płochliwego konia.   
— Bo to nie było właściwe, tylko brudne.   
Wyglądało na to, że Snape wreszcie zrozumiał, o co chodzi, o tym przynajmniej świadczył wyraz jego twarzy.   
— Czemu brudne?   
— Nie mam pojęcia. Spytaj ciotki Petuni.   
Snape przyglądał mu się niczym owadowi pod mikroskopem, aż Harry poczuł na karku gęsią skórkę i spróbował rozmasować ją palcami. W końcu, a minęła dosłownie wieczność, Snape się poruszył. Zdjął swój fartuch ochronny i zmniejszył ogień płonący pod kociołkiem.   
— Powinno się gotować przez kilka godzin. Chodź ze mną.   
Napięcie uderzyło w niego od środka niczym gong. Serce Harry’ego przypominało ptaka zamkniętego w klatce, pragnącego się wyrwać i ulecieć, uderzającego rytmicznie skrzydłami o jego żebra.   
— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał głosem chrapliwym i drżącym ze strachu.   
— Do twojego salonu. Zostaw tu swoje rzeczy.   
Harry posłuchał. Zrzucił z siebie fartuch, rękawice włożył do kieszeni, zaś różdżkę przewiesił przez specjalnie doszytą pętelkę przy pasku szaty. Snape zrobił to samo, po czym rozpiął mankiety w rękawach swej koszuli i nieco je podwinął. Mroczny Znak, teraz już wyblakły i niewyraźny, nie był czymś, co Snape pokazałby mu w normalnych okolicznościach. Ba, on nawet w czasie pracy miał rękawy zsunięte przynajmniej na tyle, by go zasłonić, dlatego Harry’emu wydawało się to dziwne i niepokojące. Mimo to poszedł za nim do swych pokoi i usiadł na kanapie, jak mu kazano.   
Snape cichym zaklęciem rozpalił w kominku; pełzające po drewnie płomienie od razu uczyniły wnętrze przytulniejszym. Harry, zapatrzony w ogień, nie zauważył, jak kanapa ugina się po jego lewej stronie. Miał koszmarne przeczucie, że Snape wiedział o wszystkim, wszystkim, i ta myśl zdawała się wyżerać mu dziurę w żołądku. Zastanowiło go, czy czarodzieje mogą dostać wrzodów lub czegoś podobnego i postanowił, że zapyta, gdy już będzie miał... to za sobą.   
Niemniej, przerażało go, czym owo „to” może być.   
Snape siedział w pozycji emanującej gracją i opanowaniem, które normalnie nic by nikomu nie powiedziały, ale Harry wyczytał z nich bardzo dużo. Ten człowiek był elegancki i wytworny, utalentowany i bogaty, uczył zaś nie dlatego, że musiał, robił to, bo chciał. Ale to nie wszystko — problemy Harry’ego stawały się jego problemami, zaś Harry po prostu wiedział, że Snape czułby się niewygodnie, mówiąc o tym, więc odezwał się pierwszy:   
— Profesorze, mogę spytać… spytać Rona i on mi na pewno pomoże. Naprawdę. Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać.   
Snape popatrzył się na niego z uwagą.   
— Przepraszam? — Nagłe zrozumienie sprawiło, że na jego policzki wrócił ten sam kolor, który Harry miał okazję podziwiać podczas ich pierwszych wspólnych zakupów. — Nie, nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać… Ufam, że odpowiednio zachęcony, sam sobie z tym poradzisz. To w końcu nie jest takie trudne. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale ironia nie sięgnęła jego oczu. — Nie, chcę, żebyś mi opowiedział o swoim dzieciństwie.   
Coś gorącego, mrocznego i zdecydowanie niekomfortowego osiadło Harry’emu na piersi.   
— Słucham?   
— Opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie — powtórzył stanowczo Snape. — Dokładnie. I pamiętaj, dowiem się, jeśli spróbujesz skłamać.   
— Zawsze wiesz, prawda?   
Próba zmiany tematu nie udała się. Snape w odpowiedzi posłał mu twarde spojrzenie, pod którym Harry niemal się skurczył.   
— Co konkretnie chciałbyś wiedzieć?   
— Wszystko. Opowiedz mi o swoim pokoju. O tym, co robiłeś. O obowiązkach domowych.   
— O obowiązkach.   
— Tak. W końcu miałeś jakieś obowiązki, czyż nie? — Tym razem obyło się bez złośliwego uśmiechu, bez drwiącego wyrazu twarzy. Żadnej niechęci czy obrzydzenia. Ot, zwykłe pytanie.   
— Tak. — Harry najpierw przygładził włosy, a potem przeczesał je palcami. — Nie możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? Jestem zmęczony.   
— O ile mi wiadomo, panie Potter — powiedział jedwabistym głosem Snape — czeka pana jeszcze półtora godziny wieczornych zajęć. Nie wywiniesz się z tego tak łatwo i proszę, zostaw swoje włosy w spokoju. Już bez twojej pomocy są wystarczająco rozczochrane.   
Owszem, może i były, ale Snape nie musiał mu tego wypominać.   
— To moje włosy — powiedział ze złością.   
— A ty jesteś moim uczniem, więc się opanuj. Natychmiast. — Snape odczekał, aż dłonie Harry’ego wrócą na kolana. — Teraz mów.   
— Ale o czym niby miałbym mówić? Dorastałem u mugoli, wykonywałem swoje obowiązki, miałem pokój.   
— Nie. To nie wszystko — powiedział Snape spokojnie, acz nieco chłodno. — I doskonale o tym wiesz.   
Oczywiście, że tak, jednak wcale nie pragnął, żeby Snape dowiedział się aż tyle o jego prywatnym życiu. Lubił go, był jego mistrzem, ale naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałby mu opowiadać o swoim dzieciństwie.   
— Skoro nie możesz zrobić czegoś tak banalnego jak dostarczenie mi odrobiny spermy do przetestowania w eliksirze, to coś jest ewidentnie nie w porządku. A ja nie lubię zmagać się z tego rodzaju komplikacjami, więc choć ten jeden jedyny raz powiedz uczciwie całą prawdę. W przeciwnym wypadku natychmiast zakończę twój nowicjat, a ty wrócisz do swego dormitorium.   
Deklaracja zabrzmiała poważnie. Harry poczuł, jak całe ciepło spływa z jego twarzy i pozostawia po sobie straszny chłód.   
— Ale dlaczego?   
— Ponieważ jesteś pod moja opieką i muszę wiedzieć wszystko, co może być istotne — odpowiedział Snape po prostu.   
— To nie tak, że jakoś tam cierpiałem czy coś.   
— Pozwól, że sam to ocenię. A teraz mów.   
Harry był zły zarówno na siebie jak i na Snape’a, ale wiedział, że się z tego tak łatwo nie wywinie. Chciał rozmawiać. Naprawdę. Jednak kiedy spróbował coś z siebie wydusić, jego głos stał się dziwnie ochrypły. Ponowił próbę, uprzednio odchrząkując, przez co niemalże udławił się gulą w gardle.   
— Nie mogę. — Cholera, nie to chciał powiedzieć! Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie, a paznokcie wbiły w uda. — Nie złość się. Po prostu nie mogę.   
— Nie jestem zły — odezwał się cicho Snape, przecierając twarz dłonią. — Nie mam czasu na przekonywanie młodych, zdezorientowanych mężczyzn, by opowiadali o swojej przeszłości.   
Ku rozczarowaniu Harry’ego wstał z kanapy i poszedł do siebie. Przez jeden szalony moment Harry sądził, że szuka jakiejś książki poświęconej różnorakim technikom masturbacji.   
Na szczęście, Snape wrócił bez książek, ale za to z dwiema szklankami i podłużną butelką.   
— Brandy? — zaproponował.   
Życie Harry’ego i tak wywróciło się już do góry nogami, więc alkohol niczego nie pogorszy, a może wręcz przeciwnie. Przyjął zaoferowaną szklankę, próbując nie wyglądać przy tym zbyt głupio.   
— Wierzę, że skoro jesteś wystarczająco dojrzały, by zrozumieć subtelne niuanse życia, jesteś też na tyle dorosły, by pić alkohol. Małymi łykami, nie haustami, panie Potter.   
— Harry — poprawił go Harry z uśmiechem i rozsiadł się wygodnie, machając lekko nogami.   
Snape również usiadł i przez chwilę pili brandy w milczeniu. Harry, nawet jeśli wcześniej trząsł się ze zdenerwowania, teraz był już spokojny i opanowany. No, powiedzmy. W każdym razie, na pewno był spokojniejszy, niż gdyby przebywał w towarzystwie kogokolwiek innego, włączając w to Rona.   
— Proszę, zdejmij koszulę i rozepnij spodnie.   
Harry jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej przerażony i zszokowany jednocześnie.   
— Co?   
— Zdejmij koszulę i rozepnij spodnie. Chcesz się dowiedzieć, jak osiągnąć spełnienie, nieprawdaż?   
— Czy dopiero co nie powiedziałeś, że będę mógł to odkryć na własną rękę? — spytał Harry z wyrzutem.   
— Tak, ale przemyślałem to ponownie i doszedłem do wniosku, że sobie nie poradzisz. — Snape sięgnął po swoją szklankę i wbrew własnym wcześniejszym radom opróżnił ją jednych haustem. — O ile się nie mylę, unikałbyś tego niczym zarazy. — Uniósł brew, jakby wyzywał Harry’ego do sprzeciwu, lecz kiedy ten tylko prychnął, Snape skinął lekko głową i kontynuował: — Rób, co mówię. I nie każ mi powtarzać.   
Tak oto, czując ogromne przerażenie, wstyd i jeszcze większe przerażenie, Harry odstawił szklankę na stół, wyjął koszulę ze spodni i ściągnął ją przez głowę. Potem rozebrał też podkoszulek i rozpiął spodnie, a po chwili zastanowienia ściągnął również swoje ciężkie buty.   
— Nie bój sie — rozległ się łagodny głos gdzieś po lewej stronie, sprawiając, że Harry wydał z siebie okrzyk ni to strachu, ni rozbawienia. — Nie musisz. Nie mam powodu, by cię skrzywdzić. Należysz do mnie, czyżbyś tak szybko o tym zapomniał?   
— Taak, tylko trochę trudno obnażać się przed kimś, kogo nienawidziłem przez kilka lat.   
Snape prychnął cicho, co podziałało na Harry’ego kojąco. Uspokoił się i zapadł się w miękkie poduszki. Zdając sobie sprawę, jak bawią Snape’a tarapaty, w jakich się przez niego znalazł, nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemnił uśmiech.   
— Wybacz. To nie zabrzmiało dobrze.   
— Naprawdę?   
Siedzieli w przyjemnej ciszy, pijąc brandy. Czas mijał, aż wreszcie Harry’ego przestała aż tak przerażać jego nagość. A kiedy alkohol się skończył, zaś coś ciepłego i miłego krążyło w jego krwi, Snape rozpiął własne spodnie i lnianą koszulę, po czym wyciągnął z rozporka penisa, który w oczach Harry’ego zdawał się _ogromny_. Już samo obserwowanie, jak członek Snape’a drży i twardnieje, zaparło Harry’emu dech w piersi.   
— Czy to jest złe? — spytał cicho Snape.   
Harry przyglądał się oniemiały, jak objął dłonią rosnącą erekcję i gładził ją pieszczotliwie. Zwinne, śnieżnobiałe palce poruszały się z gracją, z każdym ruchem coraz bardziej naprężając penisa, dotykając go z taką czułością, jakby był czymś cennym i wyjątkowym. Druga ręka, czego Harry wcześniej nie zauważył, sięgnęła ku jego własnym spodniom, rozchylając ich klapy. Członek Harry’ego wyraźnie drgnął, oddzielony od wolności już tylko materiałem bokserek.   
— Czy to jest złe, Harry? — powtórzył Snape łagodnie.   
Czy to było złe?  Tak, to było złe. Snape był nauczycielem, a Harry jego uczniem, i to było złe, złe, bardzo złe.   
Choć z drugiej strony… Nie, ani trochę.   
Problem leżał w tym, że Harry nie wiedział, czy Snape nie prowadzi przypadkiem jakiejś gry, mającej na celu zerwanie jego nowicjatu. Pomysł ten zalatywał paranoją, bo przecież Snape najwidoczniej lubił przebywać w jego towarzystwie i doceniał, jak bardzo Harry starał się wypełniać powinności nowicjusza — niemniej jednak, wspomniana idea zakradła się do jego świadomości, niemalże błagając go o to, by nie był aż tak głupi.   
— Ja… nie wiem — wydyszał Harry; zaschło mu w gardle od dziwnego poczucia gorąca, próbował więc temu zaradzić, przełykając intensywnie ślinę.   
— Nie ma w tym niczego złego — powiedział Snape bardzo cicho, a jego zręczne dłonie doprowadziły penisa do pełnej erekcji.   
Niesamowite było, jak członek stawał się coraz pełniejszy — z każdą chwilą coraz dłuższy i grubszy. Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, czując jednocześnie narastające w nim samym poczucie gorąca.   
— Pokażę ci, że to wcale nie jest złe.   
— Tak — westchnął Harry cicho, zwilżając językiem spierzchnięte wargi.   
Policzki Snape’a nabierały kolorów pod wpływem narastającego podniecenia, a jego ciało wyraźnie się odprężało. Klatka piersiowa, widoczna spod częściowo rozpiętej koszuli, była smukła, poznaczona siatką blizn, ale, co zadziwiające, słabo owłosiona, a ciemne sutki twarde, najwidoczniej pobudzone chłodnym powietrzem.   
Harry pragnął tylko patrzeć, ale gdy pochylił się nieco do przodu, Snape powstrzymał go, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi.   
— Nie. Usiądź i oprzyj się wygodnie, tak jak ja.   
Harry wykonał polecenie i szybko usadowił się wygodnie na kanapie, przybierając tak samo zrelaksowaną i spokojną pozę jak Snape. Poduszka, na której siedział, przyjemnie grzała mu kręgosłup, a drugą podłożył sobie pod prawy łokieć.   
— Dobrze?   
— Idealnie — padła cicha, łagodna odpowiedź. — Harry, jesteś podniecony?   
— Tak! — wypalił Harry od razu, po czym zarumienił się intensywnie. — Przepraszam.   
Snape popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.   
— Nie martw się, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że ci przyjemnie. Powiedz, jak daleko posunąłeś się w... eksperymentowaniu?   
Eksperymentowaniu?   
— Znaczy… w dotykaniu siebie?   
— Tak.   
— Cóż… Niezbyt daleko… — Harry był na sto procent pewny, że jego twarz za chwilę zapłonie żywym ogniem. — Dotknąłem… — Wskazał dłonią na twardniejący członek. — Ale nigdy do końca.   
— To bardzo przyjemne zajęcie — odparł spokojnie Snape swym głębokim, przyjemnym dla ucha barytonem. — Chcesz tego, prawda?   
— Tak.   
— Nie rumień się, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Przecież obaj siedzimy na tej kanapie z erekcjami w dłoniach.   
No dobra, z tym Harry akurat musiał się zgodzić.   
— Chcę, abyś potarł swoje sutki i powiedział mi, jak się wtedy czujesz. Niektórych mężczyzn w ogóle to nie ekscytuje… miejmy jednak nadzieję, że ty się do nich nie zaliczasz.   
Sutki? Już sama idea sprawiła, że stały się twarde i sterczące. Harry sądził, że towarzyszące temu doznanie będzie nieprzyjemne, jednak okazało się… co najmniej elektryzujące. Nagle nabrał ochoty, aby je potrzeć.   
— Jak? — spytał, przesuwając palcami po klatce piersiowej.   
— Ach. W ten sposób. — Długie palce Snape’a, poznaczone delikatnymi przebarwieniami od wielu lat spędzonych na warzeniu eliksirów, ostrożnie drasnęły okolice sutków. Cichy syk wydarł się z jego ust, ale Snape nawet na chwilę nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym, ani na chwilę się nie zawahał. Powoli, delikatnie pocierał sutki, a te jeszcze bardziej stwardniały. To było tak niesamowicie seksowne… Och tak, Harry też musiał spróbować.   
Kiedy tylko oswobodził swój _niezwykle_ zainteresowany członek z niewolącego go materiału bokserek, ponownie uniósł palce i z delikatnym rumieńcem potarł swoje sutki.   
Tak, doznanie było zdecydowanie elektryzujące.   
Co więcej, poczuł, jak przyjemne dreszcze wędrują od jego klatki piersiowej do jąder, które stały się inne niż zazwyczaj, ciężkie i gorące. Nigdy dotąd nie zaszedł aż tak daleko, był jednocześnie przerażony i podniecony tym, jak wiele przyjemności potrafi sobie dostarczyć, gdy pobudza się we właściwy sposób i w towarzystwie pewnych osób. Och, oddałby wszystkie skarby świata, gdyby ta… wolność została mu darowana rok temu.   
Jednak teraz nie czas na pogrążanie się w marzeniach.   
Zamiast tego usłyszał, jak z jego gardła wydobywa się ochrypły, cichy dźwięk, za który z pewnością nie był odpowiedzialny, i co gorsza, zdawał się potwierdzać, w jak wielkie wpadł tym razem tarapaty, gdyż siedzący obok Snape zachowywał się bardzo podobnie.   
— Czy jest ci dobrze?   
Było mu niesamowicie. Wspaniale.   
— Tak — powiedział tylko, drażniąc delikatnie twarde sutki i lekko wyginając plecy.   
— Cudownie — wyszeptał Snape, zaś jego głos, zazwyczaj brzmiący jak whisky i miód, teraz był tak niewypowiedzianie  seksowny, że wszystkie nerwy w ciele Harry’ego rozpalały się z potrzeby.   
Jego penis postanowił najwidoczniej do nich dołączyć, twardniejąc i stając w pełnej gotowości. Był co prawda mniejszy niż Snape’a, ale przecież sam Harry był drobny z natury. Zresztą, nie zastanawiał się nad tym zanadto, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy Snape spojrzał na niego kątem oka.   
— Bardzo ładny, Harry. Wyjątkowo twardy. Teraz… spójrz, jak ja to robię.   
Te wspaniałe palce owinęły się wokół penisa i poruszały powoli w górę i w dół. Harry natychmiast załapał, o co chodzi, i zaczął naśladować Snape’a. Uczucie, które nim owładnęło, było… przeszywające. Gdzieś tam kołatała mu się myśl, że to, co teraz robią, powinno być złe, ale… nie było, _nie_ tutaj. Nie ze Snape’em. Nie… Nie z _Severusem_.   
— Merlinie, to jest…   
— Właśnie dlatego teraz to robimy. Żaden młody mężczyzna nie powinien być pozbawiany… czegoś takiego — powiedział szorstko Snape, przy każdym poruszeniu dłonią pieszcząc główkę swego członka. Harry zamarł na moment i po prostu patrzył, jak czubek penisa wysuwa się spod napletka, błyszczący i wilgotny, jak gdyby sączące się, pierwszych krople spermy były gorącym olejem.   
— Przesuń palcami po główce. Widzisz, jakie to przyjemne?   
— Taaak. — Boże! Boże, jak to możliwe, że on nigdy… nigdy tego nie _robił?_ Boże… Stracił tak _wiele_ , że sama ta myśl wycisnęła mu z oczu łzy, gdy krzyknął z przyjemności, wyginając plecy w łuk. Siedzący obok Snape dyszał ciężko, poruszając rękami szybciej i mocniej.   
Harry usłyszał mamrotanie, a jego dłoń niemalże ześlizgnęła się z erekcji. Palce miał pokryte rozgrzanym nasieniem. Krzyknął z przyjemności i ścisnął członek najmocniej, jak mógł. Jego ręce zachowywały się, jakby miały własny mózg, posłuszny nie Harry’emu, lecz zachętom szeptanym przez Snape’a tym jego głębokim, tak bliskim głosem. To niemożliwe, Snape nie mógł być w to aż tak zaangażowany, a jednak… jednak _był_.   
Gdy Harry doszedł, mógł przysiąc, że coś tak fantastycznego jak ten orgazm nie istniało nigdzie indziej, na ziemi czy w niebie. Niemalże zawył z rozkoszy, a pod powiekami eksplodowały mu fajerwerki, bo doświadczył ekstazy, jaką dotąd mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić.   
Orgazm zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność. Plecy Harry’ego wygięły się jak u narowistego konia, a białawe, kremowe krople spermy ściekały z jego członka, brzucha i klatki piersiowej. Snape zaśmiał się cicho, ale Harry ani trochę się tym nie przejął, obezwładniony eksplodującą w nim i wokół niego _przyjemnością_.   
Kiedy wszystko dobiegło końca, wciąż czuł ciepłe dreszcze przeszywające jego ciało, rozchodzące się od penisa w górę. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby ktoś odarł go ze skóry, a potem energicznie wyszorował. Albo jakby poraził go prąd, wypalając mu przy tym cały mózg.   
Zauważył jednak, że Snape przestał się dotykać i ponownie przyglądał mu się niczym robakowi pod mikroskopem. To było zarazem dobre i złe, radosne i smutne, i Harry przypuszczał, że został okropnie zmanipulowany, mimo że chwilowo nie był w stanie się tym dostatecznie przejąć.   
— Harry, czy wuj z ciotką kiedykolwiek się nad tobą znęcali?   
— Tak — wyszeptał, wciąż dysząc z przyjemności, podczas gdy jego powieki zaczęły opadać.   
— Skrzywdzili cię? — spytał Snape, a Harry’emu zdawało się, że słyszy zgrzytanie zębów..   
— Tak.   
— Co takiego zrobili?   
Harry otworzył oczy, patrząc na siedzącego obok Snape’a.   
— Ciotka przyłapała mnie na dotykaniu się, gdy miałem dziesięć lat, i wymoczyła mojego penisa w wybielaczu.   
Nie sądził, by to było możliwe, ale twarz Snape’a stała się jeszcze bledsza.   
— Coś jeszcze?   
— Nie — wyszeptał Harry, gdy fala wstydu uderzyła w niego tak mocno, że gwałtownie wstał z kanapy. — Nie powinienem był ci mówić. Nie powinienem był tego robić. — Wciągnął spodnie i bokserki, i odwrócił się, żeby czmychnąć do swojej sypialni.   
Był już o krok od drzwi, gdy powstrzymały go silne ramiona, zamykając go w stalowym uścisku i odwracając o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Na twarzy Snape’a, o dziwo, nie zobaczył poirytowania, lecz zimną, przerażającą furia. Harry’ego jednak najbardziej zaskoczyło to, jak strasznie bał się w tej chwili mężczyzny, który nie tak dawno dotykał go i pokazywał, jak sprawić, by było mu tak… tak dobrze.   
— Nawet nie próbuj przede mną uciekać.   
— Przed nikim nie uciekam. — Harry z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego głos zaczął się łamać. — Puść mnie.   
— Uciekasz. Uciekasz przed swoimi demonami, Potter, a nie ma nic gorszego niż takie zachowanie, bo te demony mogą cię w każdej chwili rozproszyć i zabić, jak choćby wtedy, gdy byłeś zbyt rozkojarzony, by zauważyć wybuchający kociołek Crabbe’a. — Snape nie puścił go, jego uścisk nie zelżał nawet odrobinę, wręcz przeciwnie, wstrząsnął Harrym tak mocno, że zaszczękały mu zęby. — Przestań być takim gryfońskim idiotą i powiedz mi, co ci robili!   
— Zamknij się! — wrzasnął Harry, próbując wyrwać się Snape’owi, gdy strach począł zżerać mu wnętrzności. Czuł się tak samo bezradny jak zawsze. Jak mógł być tak głupi, by przeżyć ze Snape’em coś tak ważnego jak dzisiejszy wieczór?   
— Nie! — Snape potrząsnął nim jeszcze mocniej, odwrócił go i uderzył nim o ścianę na tyle mocno, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. — Powiedz mi!   
Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, przesłaniając świat jakby mgiełką, zaś wściekłość przemieniła się w terror.   
— Pozwól mi odejść! Puść mnie!   
— _Nie_! — zagrzmiał Snape, uderzając nim o ścianę jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. — Mów!   
Miał do wyboru albo wszystko wyznać, albo znosić ból tak długo, aż wściekły jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd Snape zmęczy się w końcu i nie będzie miał siły dłużej tego ciągnąć. Jednak znając wytrzymałość Snape’a, to mogłoby potrwać, a Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że był gotów go naprawdę zranić, byleby tylko otrzymać żądane odpowiedzi.   
— Skrzywdzili mnie, wystarczy? Nie zajmowali się mną, ale sam dawałem sobie z tym radę. A teraz puszczaj!   
Snape nie posłuchał, więc Harry zaczął szarpać się z nim ze wszystkich sił, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały. Walczyli, obijając się o ścianę, potrącając przy tym coś, co spadło i rozbiło się o podłogę. Harry próbował uderzyć Snape’a pięścią, ale bez skutku. Sam przyjął wiele ciosów, aż w pewnym momencie poczuł krew w ustach.   
Miał wrażenie, jakby nagle zawrzało w nim jedenaście lat nienawiści, jakby coś przerwało tamę, która dotychczas powstrzymywała wzbierającą w nim złość i pozwoliło, by wreszcie się z niego wylała. Jak niby miał opisać, jakim horrorem było mieszkanie z Dursleyami? Jak miałby powiedzieć o pająkach i łóżku przeżartym przez mole, o ciągłym zamykaniu w komórce i klaustrofobii? Jak miałby słowami wyrazić głębię swojego smutku, nieprzepartą nadzieję i niekończący się gniew?   
Harry walczył tak długo, aż poczuł obezwładniający ból w ścięgnach i z wyczerpania z trudem łapał oddech. Uścisk, w którym zakleszczone były jego ramiona, zelżał nieco. Te intensywne, ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego spokojnie, ale on sam jeszcze się nie poddał. Snape zaczął kojąco masować jego przedramiona, na których, Harry był tego pewien, zostaną siniaki, i po prostu go obserwował.   
— No zobacz. To było aż takie trudne?   
W tym momencie, gdy wściekłość zmieniła się w obrzydzenie, Harry znów go nienawidził. Snape wyciągnął z niego wszystko to, co do tej pory starał się ukryć i stłamsić głęboko w swoim wnętrzu, zajrzał do jego umysłu i teraz szukał jakiejś durnej wymówki, żeby się go pozbyć.   
— Pieprz się.   
— Idź do _łóżka_ — wycedził Snape i, łopocząc szatami niczym kruk wzbijający się do lotu, odwrócił się i wyszedł.


	9. Celebracja

  
Nie wracali już do tamtej nocy. Harry mógłby nawet uwierzyć, że to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie jego świeżo odkryta piekielna fascynacja penisem. Sińce na ramionach zbladły, a złe wspomnienia udało mu się wcisnąć z powrotem w rysy i szpary, żłobione w jego sercu systematycznie przez lata cierpienia. Przyzwyczaił się do omijania luster, a gdy szczotkował włosy, nawet nie patrzył na swoje odbicie. Co i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia.   
Październik przeszedł w listopad, a wraz z nim nadciągnęły pierwsze burze, zaś temperatura spadła poniżej zera. Harry nabawił się paskudnego przeziębienia, z którego nie mógł się wyleczyć. Wreszcie, po dwóch tygodniach, gdy niemal zemdlał, pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek. Lekcje ze Snape’em zostały przerwane, bo nie był w stanie wstać z łóżka, i chociaż pani Pomfrey obawiała się zapalenia płuc, udało mu się wypocić chorobę podczas jednej nocy, którą z powodu wysokiej gorączki spędził w skrzydle szpitalnym.   
Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że podczas owego tygodniowego przymusowego leżenia Snape nie odstępował go na krok. I nie zmuszał do jakiejkolwiek pracy. Nie żeby Harry był w stanie cokolwiek robić, nękany gorączką i dreszczami, niemniej Snape po raz kolejny go zaskoczył. Czytał mu na głos książki o Sherlocku Holmesie, wyjawiając przy okazji, że słynny detektyw w rzeczywistości był jednym z nich (podobnie jak wszyscy pozytywni bohaterowie powieści), ale tak bardzo oczarowali go mugole, że pozwolił swemu bratu, Doyle’owi Holmesowi, jednemu z najsłynniejszych pisarzy w historii czarodziejów, uwiecznić swe przygody, by cały świat mógł je poznać. Razem, poza opowiadaniami przygodowymi, napisali też kilka dzieł na temat numerologii, które obecnie stanowiły w tej dziedzinie trzon zbiorów w wielu bibliotekach.   
Snape wspomniał, że spotkał ich kiedyś, podczas jakiejś konferencji, i sprawiali wrażenie tak ekstrawaganckich i ekscytujących, jak tylko można sobie wyobrazić.   
W trzecim tygodniu listopada Harry’emu przyszło zmagać się z nawrotem choroby i choć było to trudne, nie pozwolił nikomu odciągnąć się od pracy, którą Snape nie tak dawno pozwolił mu ponownie wykonywać. Swój comiesięczny test nowicjuszowski w ministerstwie napisał trawiony gorączką, ale i tak udało mu się uzyskać najwyższe oceny. Jak twierdziła pani Pomfrey, to chłód i wilgoć panujące w lochach tak bardzo szkodziły młodym i delikatnym chłopcom, którzy dopiero wkraczali w wiek męski. Już sam ten pomysł głęboko uraził Harry’ego — wcale nie uważał się za delikatnego!   
Snape, jak to Snape, nie pozwalał mu opuszczać łóżka, pracować, jeść czy robić czegokolwiek, nim Harry nie ubrał się w kilka swetrów, wełniane szaty, grube skarpetki i ciężkie, skórzane buty.   
To było cholernie irytujące.   
Do Gwiazdki pozostało jeszcze kilka tygodni, ale to nie dlatego Harry odwiedzał Hogsmeade w ten piękny, acz nieco chłodny poranek. Nie… Znajdował się właśnie w Miodowym Królestwie, przyglądając się ustawionym na pułkach czekoladowym żabom opakowanym w zgrabne pudełeczka. Trzydzieste ósme urodziny Snape’a wypadały w najbliższy piątek i w związku z tym postanowił kupić taki prezent, który mu się na pewno spodoba.   
I właśnie to, jak Harry zdecydował, było powodem, dla którego zaciągnął do Hogsmeade Rona i Hermionę. Nie miał okazji się z nimi spotkać na dłużej już od kilku tygodni. Owszem, ich korespondencja była wspaniałym pomysłem, ale nic tak nie poprawiało mu humoru jak zuchwałe odzywki Rona czy ciepły śmiech Hermiony.   
Oboje z ogromnym entuzjazmem podeszli do zadania, za co Harry dziękował Merlinowi. Zawsze miał ogromny problem z kupowaniem komuś podarunków, nieważne na jaką okazję, ale na znalezieniu czegoś odpowiedniego dla Snape’a naprawdę mu zależało. Chciał dać mu coś, co wyraziłoby jego wdzięczność za to, jak bardzo Snape się przed nim otworzył, pokazując się z tej łagodniejszej, prywatnej strony. Pieniądze nie grały roli, więc wygrzebał z kufra wszystko, co zostało mu jeszcze od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, i wyruszyli na zakupy.   
Idea kupowania Snape’owi prezentu nie budziła w nim strachu czy wściekłości, jak miałoby to miejsce kiedyś. Co innego Ron i Hermiona obściskujący się w każdym kącie.   
Harry ignorował ich, świadom dziwnego poruszenia w swoich lędźwiach, i szedł w dół ulicy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podążali za nim ze splecionymi dłońmi, dlatego też trzymał się nieco z przodu, by dać im trochę prywatności. Czuł się przy tym jak piąte koło u wozu, co wcale im nie przeszkadzało… Miał wątpliwości nawet co do tego, czy w ogóle zdają sobie sprawę, że idzie przed nimi, gdy weszli do sklepu. Przez cały dzień praktycznie się do niego nie odzywali, a gdy już to robili, rzucali tylko sporadyczne komentarze, po których oboje chichotali.   
Koło południa, kiedy ich zachowanie zaczęło już Harry’ego naprawdę wkurzać, postanowili wrócić do Hogwartu, skoro i tak nie byli w stanie mu pomóc. Weasley tłumaczył się, że nie przekonuje go pomysł kupowania czegokolwiek akurat _Snape’owi,_ za co Harry tam długo mierzył go złowrogim spojrzeniem, aż Ron się pod nim skulił.   
— Słuchajcie… Zanim pójdziecie, możemy chwilę pogadać? — spytał Harry, na co Hermiona, w typowym dla siebie stylu, delikatnie ujęła go za ramię z lekko triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy. Gdyby nie znał jej lepiej, pomyślałby, że celowo w tak ckliwy sposób i publicznie okazuje mu uczucia.   
Choć z drugiej strony, to było tak bardzo do niej podobne, że odpuścił sobie, uznając, że Hermiona naprawdę go kocha.   
Wstąpili do pubu Pod Trzema Miotłami, zamówili piwo kremowe i usiedli przy stoliku w głębi sali, gdzie nie było tłumu, który zakłócałby ich prywatność.   
— O co chodzi? — spytał Ron.   
Opadł na krzesło obok Hermiony i założył nogę na nogę tak, że stopa jednej spoczywała na kolanie drugiej. W tej pozycji wyglądał cholernie pociągająco i Harry nie mógł winić Hermiony za to, że tak za nim szalała. Zrozumiał też, skąd wzięło się wcześniej owo niezwykłe poruszenie w jego lędźwiach, a radość, jaką poczuł na myśl o tym, iż jest podniecony, sprawiła, że wyszczerzył się do przyjaciół jak głupi.   
— O wiele. Chciałbym wam powiedzieć o czymś ważnym, ale musicie mi obiecać, że nie będziecie się na mnie złościć.   
— Harry, kochamy cię. — O tak, stara, dobra Hermiona. — Cokolwiek powiesz, już to wiemy, a nawet jeśli nie, zaakceptujemy to. — Ujęła go delikatną za łokieć, uspokajając jego bijące szaleńczo serce i w tamtej chwili była mu bliższa niż sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe.   
Kątem oka zauważył zazdrosne spojrzenie Rona, ale zignorował je, rozkoszując się towarzystwem i miłością swoich przyjaciół.   
— Wiecie, że jesteście najbliższymi mi ludźmi. Nie mógłbym niczego przed wami ukrywać na dłuższą metę. — Hermiona obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem, a on odwzajemnił go, kontynuując: — Po prostu… Jest coś, o czym musicie wiedzieć.   
— Chodzi o to, że podoba ci się Ginny? — spytał znienacka Ron.   
Cisza.   
Moment później Harry dosłownie krztusił się ze śmiechu.   
— Co?   
Spojrzenie Rona stało się jeszcze ostrzejsze i pod jego wpływem uśmiech spełzł z twarzy całkowicie zbitego z tropu Harry’ego.   
— Co ma do tego Ginny?   
— Powiedziała, że pomagasz jej w eliksirach. Udzielasz korepetycji. Podoba ci się? — wywarczał natarczywie Ron, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.   
Gdyby insynuacja nie była tak absurdalna, Harry poczułby się urażony.   
— Ron, myślę, że wolę mężczyzn. Więc moje zainteresowane względem twojej siostry ogranicza się do pomocy w nauczeniu jej składników Eliksiru Uspokajającego.   
Tym razem milczenie trwało nieco dłużej.   
Hermiona zesztywniała, a Ron gapił się na niego blady i wstrząśnięty.   
— Przepraszam?   
— Sądzę, że może… może wolę mężczyzn — powtórzył cicho Harry. Drżał lekko, widząc burzę emocji na twarzy Rona. — Podejrzewam, że podoba mi się profesor Snape.   
To zadziałało jak bomba. Ron wrzasnął z całej siły, tak głośno, że wszyscy klienci pubu podskoczyli.   
— Co?!   
Harry dostrzegł, jak siedząca obok niego Hermiona wyraźnie się krzywi.   
— Stary, posłuchaj…   
— Żaden stary!  Ty jesteś cholerną ciotą?   
Harry zrozumiał nagle, czemu Snape poczuł się urażony, gdy sam go tak niegdyś nazwał.   
— Słuchaj, nie mam pewności. Po prostu… Chciałem wam powiedzieć. Poprosić o radę.   
— Jesteś… Jesteś Harrym Potterem! Nie możesz być pedałem! — Wszyscy w barze spojrzeli wielkimi oczami na Harry’ego, który czuł, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu.   
Gniew skrzepił mu krew, jakby była roztopioną stalą, i sprawił, że jego dłonie stały się zimne jak lód, a niepokój zdawał się wyżerać przełyk.   
— Mógłbyś się uspokoić czy może zamierzasz pobiec teraz na rynek, wejść na jakiś dach i to wszystko wykrzyczeć?   
— Ty… Ty! I Snape! — Ron zdawał się dławić własnymi słowami. — Bawi się tobą, a ty jesteś zbyt tępy, żeby to zauważyć! — wyszeptał, gwałtownie celując w Harry’ego palcem.   
— Uważam, że on odwzajemnia moje uczucia. Między nami… doszło do tego i owego.   
— Harry! — sapnęła Hermiona.   
Harry zignorował ją, koncentrując się na Ronie i jego aktualnym wyrazie twarzy.   
— Tylko nie mów czegoś, czego będziesz żałował.   
— Ty… Ty… — Ron z widocznym wysiłkiem starał się nie podnosić głosu. — Jesteś ślepy, głuchy i głupi, gdy chodzi o Snape’a. Rozumiem… Czujesz, że odebrano ci możliwość posiadania tego, co my już mamy, ale… ty przyjmujesz bezkrytycznie wszystko, co on robi. Kupujesz mu prezenty, łazisz za nim jak szczenię. Jesteś Harrym cholernym Potterem, a zmieniłeś się w… w jego maskotkę! Czy wypinanie się przed nim jest warte tego, co sobą reprezentujesz?   
Taki sam gniew, który obudził się tamtego wieczoru, gdy Snape doprowadził go do orgazmu, powrócił, tym razem skierowany przeciwko przyjacielowi.   
— Czuję się zmęczony wszystkim, co inni utożsamiają z Harrym Potterem. Nie jestem już sobą dla nikogo, nawet dla was, nie jestem po prostu Harrym, który może popełniać błędy, pragnąć czegoś czy cokolwiek jeszcze. Jeśli chcę się przed kimś wypinać, to moja sprawa, a wam nic do tego. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i sądziłem, że właśnie wy mnie zrozumiecie. — Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej kilka sykli, po czym rzucił je na blat stołu. — Ale chyba się myliłem.   
— Harry, ty już nawet z nami nie rozmawiasz — powiedziała Hermiona ze łzami w oczach. Razem z Ronem również wstała od stołu.— Ignorujesz nas… Nie robisz nic poza uczeniem się. Prawie do nas nie piszesz. Tęsknimy za tobą i… mamy wrażenie, że profesor Snape nam cię odbiera.   
— Tu nie chodzi o profesora Snape’a ani o nic podobnego. Chodzi o to, żebyście wy zrozumieli, jak ja się czuję — wysyczał Harry. — Traktuje mnie dobrze. Traktuje mnie jak człowieka, nie sławnego bohatera czarodziejskiego przewrotu, nie zabójcę Voldemorta, nie kogoś, kto jest czyjąś ostatnią nadzieją czy za kogo jeszcze mnie ludzie uważają. Traktuje mnie jak Harry’ego. Po prostu Harry’ego.   
To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się na pięcie, potrącił Draco Malfoya i wyszedł wściekły z pubu.   
  
***  
  
— Czy istnieje jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego dodajesz oczy żaby peruwiańskiej do eliksiru zwiększającego ostrość umysłu, Potter?   
Cały dzień był zmarnowany. Harry’emu nic nie wychodziło porządnie, bo w głowie wciąż kołatały mu słowa Rona, brutalne w swej szczerości. Jego najlepszy, najbliższy przyjaciel skrzywdził go bardziej, niż sam zapewne zdawał sobie sprawę.   
Harry był rozkojarzony do samego wieczora, kiedy to nadszedł czas zajęć ze Snape’em. Wskazówka zegara przesuwała się już na „Czas snu”, podczas gdy on ledwie kończył eliksir. Mikstura ta na krótki okres czasu wspomagała procesy myślowe, pozwalając komuś, kto ją zażył, zapamiętać wszystko, o czym się chwilowo uczył czy też całkowicie skupić się na wykonywanym zadaniu. Eliksir ten był niezwykle trudny do uwarzenia, a ponadto niebezpieczny, gdyż w przypadku jego przedawkowania można było oszaleć od napływających zewsząd, zbyt intensywnych bodźców.   
I on właśnie niemal zepsuł eliksir, dodając do niego trzymane w dłoni żabie oczy.   
Natychmiast odstawił zlewkę i odsunął się od kociołka. Na pewnym etapie warzenia dodanie do eliksiru tkanek zwierzęcych wpływających na ludzki mózg mogło być _zabójcze_ w skutkach dla osoby, która by go wypiła — wszelkie myśli uległyby destrukcji, a w konsekwencji mózg stałby się niezdolny nawet do kontrolowania pracy płuc.   
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, a potem kolejny, próbując się uspokoić.   
O ile miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, Snape najwyraźniej domyślał się, że coś było nie tak. Stąd też zamiast go okrzyczeć czy obrazić, czego Harry się w sumie spodziewał, po prostu zmniejszył ogień pod kociołkiem i kazał mu przejść do salonu, uprzednio ściągając z siebie fartuch i odwieszając go na swoje miejsce. Harry zrobił to samo, upewniając się, czy wszystkie składniki zostały odstawione na miejsce, a stanowisko pracy uprzątnięte, po czym poszedł za Snape’em.   
Kuchnia była najweselszym pomieszczeniem w kwaterach Snape’a. Jasna, skromnie urządzona, ale tak czysta, że można było jeść prosto z blatów szafek. Snape bez wątpienia uwielbiał to miejsce.   
Bo też dlaczegóżby nie? Był doskonałym kucharzem.   
Podczas tych kilku miesięcy spędzonych razem, Harry dobrze poznał doskonałe zdolności kulinarne mistrza eliksirów. Jako że gotowanie i warzenie szły ze sobą w parze (choć Snape zarzekał się na Merlina, że to nieprawda), nie było niespodzianką, że świetnie gotował. Kiedy mieli chwilę wolnego czasu, pichcili razem coś pysznego. Harry również umiał gotować, choć nauczył się raczej dlatego, że musiał, a nie z własnej woli, niemniej okazał się równie zdolnym asystentem szefa kuchni jak nowicjuszem.   
Roztargniony jak zwykle, opadł na wskazane przez Snape’a krzesło. Mistrz eliksirów zaczął kręcić się po kuchni. Postawił czajnik z ciepłą wodą na kuchence i postukał różdżką w palnik, który rozjaśnił się natychmiast, nieodmiennie wzbudzając tym zachwyt Harry’ego. Snape zawsze mu powtarzał, że zmienianie jedzenia czy picia za pomocą czarów nie jest najmądrzejszym z pomysłów — molekuły tworzące żywność nie wytrzymywały zbytniego natężenia magicznej mocy i po spożyciu czegoś takiego można było się poważnie rozchorować. Snape już na samym początku wpoił mu, żeby nigdy nie transmutować czegokolwiek w pożywienie i nie tworzyć go za pomocą magii. Można pomóc sobie czarami przy przygotowywaniu posiłku, ale nic poza tym.   
Gdy tylko woda w czajniku zaczęła się grzać, Snape usiadł z gracją na krześle obok Harry’ego.   
— Chciałbyś porozmawiać o tym, co cię tak rozprasza, Potter?   
— Przepraszam — odparł cicho Harry, bawiąc się rękawem szaty i wpatrując w blat stołu.   
— Nie przepraszaj.   
— Miałem po prostu ciężki dzień, to wszystko.   
Snape pochylił się, krzyżując nogi i wyginając brew w sposób, który sprawiał, iż Harry czuł się jak robak na haczyku.   
— Ach tak.   
— Posprzeczałem się z Ronem.   
— O co?   
Harry nawet nie uniósł wzroku.   
— O sprawy osobiste.   
— Harry.   
— To prawda!   
Snape westchnął, jak gdyby niósł zbyt duży ciężar.   
— Czy muszę ci przypominać, że jakieś pięć minut temu nieomal otrułeś jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka?   
Harry przewrócił oczami.   
— Nikogo nie otrułem. — Wystarczyło, że Harry spojrzał na Snape’a, a powietrze gwałtownie uszło mu z płuc, — Zrozum, nieważne, co o tym myślisz, to naprawdę sprawa osobista. Chciałem po prostu z nimi o czymś porozmawiać i Ron się wściekł.   
Kiedy Snape niczego nie powiedział, uszy Harry’ego zapłonęły.   
— Straszny z ciebie manipulant.   
— Dziękuję — odparł Snape, najwyraźniej zadowolony, sądząc po delikatnym uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego ustach.   
Wstał, by przynieść im herbatę przyprawioną czymś rozgrzewającym i krzepiącym własnego wynalazku. Podczas gdy nalewał jej do filiżanek i stawiał na stole mleko i cukier, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że może jednak mógłby co nieco powiedzieć. W ciepłym świetle rozjaśniającym kuchnię Snape wyglądał niemalże… przyjaźnie.   
— Chodziło o to, do czego doszło między nami.   
Snape zamarł na moment, a kiedy znów się poruszył, jego gesty były wyraźnie wystudiowane.   
Harry odchrząknął lekko.   
— Nie mówiłem mu o wszystkim. Wspomniałem tylko, że… że mi się podobało. Może lubię kobiety i mężczyźni. Wiem, że to możliwe, bo sam mi o tym powiedziałeś — wypalił. — A Ron, jak ostatni idiota, wściekł się i zrobił scenę. Traktuje mnie jak jakiegoś głupiego Puchona czy coś w tym guście.   
— Puchoni nie są głupi. Są całkiem sprawni w pracy.   
Zdając sobie sprawę, że to była reprymenda, Harry westchnął.   
— Przepraszam.   
Snape uniósł brew.   
— Przeprosiny przyjęte. Niemniej odradzałbym przywiązywanie zbyt wielkiej wagi do tego, co mówi pan Weasley. On i jemu podobni mają… problem z zaakceptowaniem inności. — Nie wyjaśnił, co miał na myśli, po prostu mówił dalej: — To przypadłość typowa dla wielu czystokrwistych rodzin. Jednakże ja wierzę w docenianie przyjemności bez względu na źródło, z którego pochodzi. Zgodzisz się ze mną?   
Harry’ego musiała zdradzić mina, bo Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco i uniósł brew.   
— Widzę, że polubiłeś tę przyjemność.   
— Owszem, sadysto.   
— I nadal uważasz, że jest ona brudna? — spytał Snape, a jego brew uniosła się wyżej, gdy obserwował rumieniec pojawiający się na twarzy Harry’ego.   
— Nie. No cóż… czasami. Znacznie częściej muszę zmieniać spodnie od piżamy.   
Snape odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się. Ten dźwięk był tak niesamowicie cudowny, przyjemny dla ucha i żywy od emocji, że Harry również nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.   
— No co, to prawda!   
— Och, nie wątpię. — Wciąż się śmiejąc, Snape wstał z krzesła i wyciągnął do Harry’ego swą szeroką dłoń. — Chodź ze mną. Sprawdzimy, czy nie dałoby się dorzucić Zgredkowi nieco więcej prania.   
Sama propozycja była poważna, choć sposób, w jaki ją złożono, już nie do końca, i Harry wiedział, że ma wybór.   
Nie zawahał się.   
Ujął dłoń Snape’a, szybko zasuwając za sobą krzesło. Przeszli do salonu, połączonego z kuchnią łukowatym przejściem. Snape machnął różdżką i wymamrotał zaklęcie, zamykając drzwi i blokując sieć Fiuu w kominku. Nie potrzebowali niespodziewanych odwiedzin Dumbledore’a bez względu na to, co planowali.   
Wcześniej chodziło o naukę, a teraz… cóż. Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Snape tak postępuje, ale dopóki wiązało się z przyjemnością, jaką odczuwał poprzednio, nie miało to znaczenia. Poza tym nie doszło między nimi do żadnego zbliżenia od czasu Halloween, kiedy to Snape pokazał mu, jak… no… jak się to robi.   
Zazwyczaj stalowe spojrzenie Snape’a, teraz jednak łagodniejsze i delikatniejsze, napotkało wzrok Harry’ego, gdy dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Jego usta, często zaciśnięte w wąską linię, stały się ciepłe, miękkie i oczekujące. Kiedy Snape podszedł bliżej i musnął wargami usta Harry’ego, ten nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić ani jak się zachować. Do tej pory całował się tylko z Cho Chang na piątym roku i z Fredem Weasleyem na szóstym, ale tamte pocałunki były niewinne, ani namiętne, ani głębokie.   
Jednakże Cho i Fred byli dzieciakami. A Snape zdecydowanie nie. Całował gorliwie i z pasją, liżąc przy tym i ssąc jego wargi, aż Harry poczuł, że uginają się pod nim kolana i upadłby, gdyby nie obejmujące go ramię. Snape przesunął się odrobinę i coś ciepłego, długiego i zdecydowanie _nie_ niewinnego zaczęło wbijać się Harry’emu w biodro. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał czyjeś jęki… najpewniej swoje, ale w tamtej chwili nic go to nie obchodziło.   
Pragnął jedynie tych oszałamiających pocałunków.   
Głęboko, coraz głębiej, całował się tak jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu i jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak zawłaszczony, jak w tych silnych ramionach, zapewniających mu bezpieczeństwo i całkowite zrozumienie. Tu nie musiał się bać, że ktoś spróbuje go zranić bądź zastraszyć, tu seks był czymś celebrowanym, a jego ciało wielbionym. Tutaj mógł być naprawdę sobą, zaś nad wszystkim dominowała namiętność.   
Dopiero gwizdanie czajnika, którego zapomnieli odstawić z kuchenki, zmusiło ich do oderwania od siebie ust. Snape westchnął.   
— Jutro nauczę się podstawowych zaklęć gospodarskich, Potter — oznajmił jedwabistym głosem.   
Czajnik zamilkł, gdy Snape wymamrotał zaklęcie. Harry poczuł intensywną, szarpiącą mu serce rozkosz, kiedy te wargi znów zetknęły się z jego własnymi. Miał wrażenie, jakby głodował przez całe życie, czekając na usta i ramiona tego człowieka, na jego ciało i umysł. Byli dla siebie stworzeni niczym dwie połówki całości, niczym dzień i noc. To było tak cudowne, że nie był w stanie wyrazić, jak dobrze się czuł, gdy ręce Snape’a oplotły jego ciało, delikatnie przyciągając go coraz bliżej.   
Severusa. Nie Snape’a. Severusa.   
Itensywna przyjemność otoczyła go i otuliła ciepłym kokonem, a głos Severusa, słodki jak miód i gładki niczym aksamit pieścił jego ciało. Harry zanurzał się w rozkoszy z każdą wymruczaną zachętą i każdym wysyczanym przez Snape’a przekleństwem. Całowali się jak tonący i ocierali się o siebie z dzikością powstałą z potrzeby i pożądania, których im obu brakowało już od długiego, zbyt długiego czasu.   
— O kurwa — jęknął Harry, gdy usta Severusa zsunęły się na jego szyję, przygryzając, a potem ssąc zranione miejsce. — O Merlinie. Proszę.   
— O co prosisz, Potter? — wymruczał mu Severus do ucha, bez przerwy napierając na niego swoim ciałem. — Żebym przestał?   
— Jeśli przestaniesz, to cię zabiję, przysięgam.   
— Nie musisz błagać — szepnął Snape. — Choć to czyni wszystko jeszcze ciekawszym.   
Harry poczuł na szyi, że Severus śmieje się cicho, przez co kolana ugięły się pod nim jeszcze bardziej ku większej uciesze Severusa.   
— Taki wrażliwy. Opowiedz mi, Potter… Opowiedz mi, o czym fantazjowałeś.   
O Boże.   
— Oczekujesz ode mnie, że będę fantazjował i równocześnie robił sobie dobrze? Wiesz, ja nigdy nie potrafiłem wykonać dwóch rzeczy naraz — wydusił z siebie Harry, palcami wodząc po klatce piersiowej Severusa, pocierając i drapiąc jego sutki przez cienki materiał lnianej koszuli. Przyspieszył ruchy bioder. Nie mógłby przestać, nawet gdyby próbował. Zresztą, po co przestawać, skoro każdy jego gest był całkowicie odwzajemniany?   
— To akurat zawsze było boleśnie oczywiste — wymruczał Severus, podczas gdy jego zwinne palce ściągnęły Harry’emu koszulę przez głowę. Słysząc polecenie, Harry posłusznie uniósł ramiona, jednak nie był w stanie zrobić nic ponadto, gdy te wspaniałe, utalentowane usta zamknęły się na jego sutku. — Ale to nie jest brudne, nieprawdaż?   
— O mój… tak, nie przestawaj, naprawdę, nie… _och_. — Harry miał wrażenie, jakby z każdym pociągnięciem języka czy uszczypnięciem kąsane miejsca stawały się epicentrum doznań, a ciało koncentrowało się na rytmicznym ssaniu. Czuł, jak jego sutki stają się twardsze i bardziej sterczące niż kiedykolwiek, i cały drżał z pożądania, które wzbudzał w nim jego mistrz.   
Severus przerwał i przez moment zszokowany Harry sądził, że to już koniec. Na szczęście już po chwili poczuł, że Severus delikatnie go popycha, aż wreszcie uderzył nogami w coś, co zapewne było kanapą. Usiadł na niej gwałtownie i obserwował, jak Snape opada na podłogę między jego kolanami.   
Utalentowane dłonie o długich palcach rozpięły guziki jego spodni, zaś wargi pieściły pępek i brzuch w sposób tak idealny, że Harry czuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Wiedział doskonale, dokąd kierują się te usta i tak bardzo pragnął pokazać całym sobą, że tak, chciał tego, i tak, zaraz dostanie zawału serca.   
— Nie mówiłem ci tego wcześniej, bo byłeś nieco płochliwy... — powiedział Severus, muskając wewnętrzną stronę jego uda (dobry Merlinie, gdzie się podziały jego majtki?).   
Pozbawiony zdolności mowy Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że jego buty zostały zdjęte wraz ze spodniami. Świadomość, że jest nagi, podczas gdy Severus wciąż pozostawał całkowicie ubrany, była zarazem przerażająca i niesamowita. Severus omiótł go spojrzeniem, tak jakby mógł go połknąć w całości, i Harry’emu aż ślina napłynęła do ust z wrażenia, jak bardzo czuł się obserwowany, czczony, _pożądany_.   
— ...ale masz niesamowicie piękne ciało, Potter — wymamrotał Snape, nim opuścił głowę.   
Harry nie mógł niczego dojrzeć za kurtyną ciemnych włosów, zakrywających twarz Severusa, niemniej czuł ten zdolny ślizgoński język prześlizgujący się po jego naprężonych jądrach; drażniący, adorujący i liżący tak zapamiętale, jakby jego moszna była jakimś wyjątkowo smacznym cukierkiem.   
A jeśli jądra były cukierkami, to penis zdecydowanie musiał być ambrozją, bo Severus wziął go głęboko w usta i ssał z desperacją człowieka tonącego.   
Na początku Harry nie zorientował się, co Severus robi, ale już sekundę później szarpał się, zupełnie nie kontrolując swojego ciała. Żałował, że nie mógł nacieszyć się nowym doznaniem nieco dłużej, ale nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Orgazm dopadł go niczym kąsający wąż, zalewając go tak intensywną, głęboką ekstazą, że zaczął krzyczeć i wypychać biodra w stronę niesamowitych ust Severusa, które ssały i ssały, jak gdyby chciały go połknąć żywcem. Cała rzeczywistość skupiła się wokół tego jednego odczucia, zwężając się tak bardzo, iż Harry nie był w stanie doświadczać niczego poza eksplodującą w nim przyjemnością i nieopisaną miłością, jaką darzył mężczyznę klęczącego między jego nogami, będącego tam po prosto dlatego, że tego chciał.   
To sprawiło, że Harry, sierota, nierozumiany, wykorzystany i manipulowany poczuł się… piękny.   
I kiedy Severus polizał jego członka i uniósł się, by go pocałować, Harry przyjął to całym sobą, odwzajemniając pocałunek tak, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć, w co akurat święcie wierzył. Umierał i odradzał się, silniejszy i bardziej odporny. To było głębokie na swój sposób i sprawiło, że przypomniał sobie o czymś najważniejszym, czego brakowało w jego życiu przez tak długi czas, a co teraz tańczyło w jego sercu.   
Nadzieja.   
Severus uśmiechnął się tym swoim wyjątkowym, prywatnym uśmiechem. Harry spojrzał na niego, mimo że bez okularów wszystko przed jego oczami było niewyraźne i rozmazane, i zastanowił się, jakim cudem w takiej chwili może czuć smutek.   
Zapewne dlatego, że Severus nie doszedł.   
— Och… och. — Mocno objął dłońmi jego twarz. — Pokaż mi. Dobrze? Pragnę tego.   
— To nie jest konieczne — odszepnął Severus, jeszcze raz całując go delikatnie i przelewając w ten pocałunek największą przyjemność na świecie. Jego usta smakowały czymś gorzkim i słodkim zarazem, i po chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, iż na języku Severusa smakuje samego siebie. Jęknął i zaczął go ssać, wciągając ich splecione języki w swoje usta.   
Co oczywiście sprawiło, że Severus jęknął i naparł na kanapę. _Niekonieczne_. Co za bzdury.   
Harry przerwał pocałunek, by móc spojrzeć na twarz Severusa — oszołomioną i ogarniętą przyjemnością. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, zazwyczaj ziemiste policzki zarumienione a oczy przepełnione pożądaniem. Wszystkie maski, jakie zazwyczaj przywdziewał, opadły, by ukazać tę pełną pragnienia istotę, którą stworzył Harry.   
— Nie, bo ciebie wcale nie podnieca moje seksowne  ja.   
Rozbawienie rozjaśniło nieprzeniknione oczy Snape’a, a jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się wraz ze śmiechem.   
— Wygląda na to, że dużo myślisz o swoim kościstym ciele.   
— Podnieciło cię, prawda? — odparł z dumą Harry. — Pokażesz mi?   
— Nie teraz, panie Potter — powiedział Severus spokojnym głosem, choć jego palce, zaciśnięte na udach Harry’ego, drżały. — Idź do siebie, już dość na dzisiaj.   
Zwolnił go? W gardle Harry’ego stanęła gula, której mimo ogromnych wysiłków nie potrafił przełknąć.   
— Mówisz poważnie?   
— Proszę, zrób to. My… nie jesteś gotowy na nic więcej. Wkrótce, obiecuję — szepnął jeszcze Severus, unosząc głowę, by delikatnie ucałować opuszki palców Harry’ego. — Idź do łóżka, Harry.   
Harry wiedział, że nie powinien pytać o motywy Snape’a. Skinął jedynie głową i pocałował go raz jeszcze, ostrożnie i powoli, tak jakby chciał zabrać ze sobą przyjemność płynącą z tych pocałunków.   
Kiedy położył się do łóżka, już drugi raz nie doprowadzając Severusa do orgazmu, śnił o seksie i bliskości, pocałunkach i ekstazie.   
I nawet przez chwilę nie myślał o zdradzie Rona.


	10. Zdrada

Harry żałował, że gdy obudził się następnego ranka, nie wiedział, jak paskudny dzień go czeka. W przeciwnym razie z pewnością pozostałby w łóżku otulony kołdrą aż po sam nos i zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie. To wcale nie wydawało się takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż przebywał w lochach. W zasadzie, im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym lepiej rozumiał, dlaczego Snape tak bardzo lubił tu mieszkać. Było… bezpiecznie. Ciepło, spokojnie, a ponadto był panem na swym terytorium i nikt nie kwestionował jego władzy.   
Jak zawsze ich poranek rozpoczął się od wspólnego śniadania w kuchni — Harry zjadł jajecznicę, a Snape jajka ugotowane na twardo, po czym rozpoczęli codzienną rutynę. Harry, jako że zawsze kończył jeść szybciej, pierwszy szedł pod prysznic, a kiedy się ubierał, Snape zmywał naczynia. Później przez godzinę pracowali nad kociołkami, w których przez noc warzyły się eliksiry. Przez następne pół godziny Snape odpisywał na listy, Harry kończył wszelkie prace domowe, z którymi nie wyrobił się poprzedniego wieczora, a na końcu życzyli sobie wzajemnie miłego dnia i ruszali w swoją stronę.   
Harry co prawda nie mógł już jak kiedy brać udziału w zajęciach ze Snape’em, ale i tak zazwyczaj spędzał te dwie godziny lekcyjne w pracowni eliksirów. Po tym, jak ostatecznie zyskał zaufanie Snape’a, katując wypracowanie kogoś z trzeciego roku zjadliwymi komentarzami dopisanymi czerwonym atramentem, został obdarowany przywilejem sprawdzania prac domowych młodszych uczniów. W taki oto sposób przez większość zajęć siedział przy biurku Snape’a, oceniając eseje, podczas gdy jego mistrz krążył po klasie, krytykując eliksiry jego rówieśników. Miał wrażenie, że minęło tysiąc lat od czasu, gdy był tam razem z innymi.   
I oni chyba też zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.   
Harry nie był pewien, od czego się zaczęło. Czytał akurat niezbyt spójną pracę na temat ekstraktu z kalii i jego zastosowań w sztuce warzenia eliksirów, gdy poczuł, jak coś uderza go w policzek.   
Gałka oczna.   
Żabia gałka oczna.   
Marszcząc brwi, uniósł wzrok, ale nikt mu się nie przyglądał. Dziwne. Strzepnął oko do kubła na śmieci, prawie na nie nie patrząc.   
Skupił się na eseju, ostrożnie zakreślając źle zapisane słowo i poprawiając je na marginesie. Kolejna gałka oczna uderzyła go w czoło, tuż obok blizny. Tym razem był na tyle szybki, by ujrzeć jak Dean, udając skupionego, pospiesznie wraca do pracy. Coś gorącego i wściekłego zalęgło się w jego żołądku, gdy odnalazł spojrzeniem swojego dawnego współdomownika i wpatrywał się morderczo w jego spuszczoną głowę. Nad nią zauważył czerwoną twarz Rona. Który ze wszystkich sił starał się nie roześmiać.   
— Profesorze Snape? Uczniowie będą testować te eliksiry na sobie, prawda? — spytał, gdy Snape odwrócił się ku niemu. Na lekcji przygotowywali akurat eliksir pieprzowy zapewniający też długowieczność, ten sam, który wspólnie udoskonalali kilka tygodni temu. — Czy nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem dodanie do niego odrobiny esencji z datury?   
Snape wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Obaj wiedzieli, że datury nie używa się do eliksirów, bo mimo że wzmacniała ich działanie, wywoływała też dość spektakularną biegunkę. W końcu uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Gryfoni szydzą z Harry’ego. W chwilach takich jak ta ujawniał swe skłonności do zabawiania się w wyjątkowo złośliwy sposób, co niepomiernie Harry’ego bawiło.   
— Nie dziś, panie Potter, choć ta sugestia zasługuje na uwagę. Niemniej, może zamiast datury dodać odrobinę sproszkowanego żądlibąka?   
Suszone żądło żądlibąka miało tę fantastyczną właściwość, że u pechowca, który je spożył, powodowało zawroty głowy, lewitację i nadpobudliwość. Co więcej, wywoływało niezwykle silne wymioty, o czym Harry miał nieprzyjemność się przekonać. Spojrzał na Deana, który uśmiechał się drwiąco nad swoim kociołkiem, podobnie jak Ron. Hermiona obrzuciła ich gniewnym wzrokiem.   
— Mogą nie być na to gotowi. Ale powinniśmy spróbować w razie konieczności — odparł spokojnie Harry, wracając do pracy.   
Dziesięć minut później podleciał do niego mały papierowy samolocik, podobny do tego, który Draco wysłał mu na trzecim roku. Złapał go instynktownie, zerkając na Ślizgona, ale ten pochylał się nad kociołkiem, gawędząc z Pansy Parkinson. Nie odważył się spojrzeć w stronę Gryfonów, jeszcze nie teraz i o prostu rozłożył samolocik.   
Ujrzał na nim obrazek przedstawiający jego samego opartego o biurko, podczas gdy Snape posuwał go od tyłu. Na marginesie dopisane były słowa „ślizgońska kurwa”.   
Twarz Harry’ego przybrała odcień szkarłatu. Warknął głośno i wstał, mając w dupie to, że właśnie rozpraszał całą klasę.   
— Kto. To. Wysłał?   
Cisza.   
— KTO. TO. WYSŁAŁ?! — wrzasnął, ku swej satysfakcji widząc, że wszyscy podskoczyli. — Uważacie, że drażnienie mnie to zabawa? Czyżbyście już zapomnieli, że niecałe pół roku temu popełniłem morderstwo? I wierzcie mi, mogę zrobić to po raz kolejny!   
Krzyk Harry’ego sprawił, że każdy w sali, w tym także Snape, zamarli. Gdyby mógł się teraz zobaczyć, odkryłby, że idealnie kopiuje zachowanie Snape’a, tak dobrze, że nawet sam mistrz eliksirów zastygł w bezruchu. Harry był po prostu wściekły, dosłownie trząsł się z powodu targającej nim piekielnej złości.   
— To moje prywatne życie, a nie widowisko, którym możecie nacieszyć gały. Byłem tematem waszych żartów i plotek zdecydowanie zbyt długo.   
Och, doskonale wiedział, kto przysłał ten rysunek. Nie był głupi. Jego oczy zamigotały wściekle, gdy skierował wzrok na Rona, który wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę schować się pod ławką. Harry posłał mu najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie, po czym zgarnął wypracowania młodszych roczników i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.   
Reszta tygodnia nie wyglądała lepiej. Plotki o tym, że jest gejem, i to gejem związanym z Severusem, musiały rozejść się po szkole niczym burza, bo wszyscy albo się na niego wymownie gapili, albo też omijali go, jakby był zadżumiony. Miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie do drugiego roku, gdy inni ignorowali go i nienawidzili przez wiele miesięcy, sądząc, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Zaczęli robić mu paskudne kawały… podstawiali nogi na korytarzach, rzucali na niego zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg lub komentowali go w wyjątkowo obrzydliwy i wulgarny sposób. O dziwo, jedynymi osobami, które go nie prześladowały, byli Ślizgoni.   
W takich chwilach zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę nie powinien trafić do Slytherinu zamiast do Gryffindoru.   
Zamiast cieszyć się, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wreszcie dostaje za swoje, patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem za każdym razem, gdy ktoś dopiekał mu w ich obecności. Crabbe przez trzy dni z rzędu eskortował go na transmutację, by uchronić go od najgorszych wyzwisk i perwersyjnych docinków Gryfonów. Choć przez cały ten czas nie zamienili ze sobą nawet słowa, Harry podziękował mu w piątek po południu, a Crabbe, jak to on, burknął coś w odpowiedzi i wszedł przed nim do klasy.   
Harry przestał nawet jadać w Wielkiej Sali. Bo i po co? Spróbował raz, w czwartek, i uciekł stamtąd niemal natychmiast. Ron nie pozwolił mu zająć miejsca obok siebie, a przecież w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat zawsze siadali razem. Koniec końców usiadł obok Hermiony i Neville’a, ignorując Rona. Jednak kiedy miał już po dziurki w nosie złośliwości i obłudnych spojrzeń posyłanych mu co rusz przez dawnych kolegów, wcisnął resztkę jedzonych akurat jajek między dwie kromki chleba i wyszedł.   
Wyglądało na to, że jedyną osobą poza Snape’em, która mogłaby go zrozumieć, był Remus Lupin.   
I zapewne właśnie dlatego następnego popołudnia stał pod jego pracownią zamiast iść na eliksiry.   
Zapukał dwa razy, nim usłyszał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. W przeciwieństwie do spotkania z Dumbledore’em, Harry nie był zaskoczony, gdy znienacka ujrzał w drzwiach twarz profesora. Nie szokowały go nawet trwałe okaleczenia Lupina, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się, jakby wrócił do domu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i ucieszył, gdy jego uśmiech został odwzajemniony.   
— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, profesorze. Czy mógłbym…   
— Wejść? — Lupin nawet się nie zawahał, tylko jeszcze szerzej otworzył drzwi. — Co prawda w tej chwili jestem trochę zajęty, ale to nie potrwa długo.   
Harry wślizgnął się do gabinetu i od razu zrozumiał, czemu Remus nie otwierał drzwi na oścież. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniały setki pudeł wszelkich kolorów i rozmiarów, i wszystkie… trzepotały. Pudła musiały być zaklęte; kołysały się na wszystkie strony, ich wieczka podskakiwały, a spodnie strony drgały. Harry nie mógł przestać się na nie gapić. Uśmiechnął się, gdy uświadomił sobie, co jest w środku — od czasu do czasu migał mu przed oczami strzęp skrzydła czy niebieska skóra, i słyszał donośne krzyki i piski.   
— Chochliki kornwalijskie?   
Remus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i w tej jednej chwili świat wydał się Harry’emu znacznie lepszy.   
— Dowiedziałem się, że omawiano je szczegółowo tylko wtedy, gdy uczył tu Gilderoy Lockhart. Czuj się jak u siebie. — Lupin wskazał na jedno z krzeseł stojących przy biurku. — Miałem nadzieję, że zajrzysz do mnie w tym tygodniu… Profesor Snape potrzebuje niektórych części chochlików do swoich eliksirów. — Lupin spojrzał ostro na nadąsanego Krukona, który układał pudła według kolorów. — Panie Sendly, może pan już iść. Zakładam, że już nigdy więcej nie użyje pan kopiującego pergaminu, mam rację?   
— Oczywiście, profesorze — wymamrotał zawstydzony chłopak i czmychnął z gabinetu.   
— Szlaban? — spytał Harry.   
— Szlaban — potwierdził Remus, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie i pokuśtykał za biurko. — Siadaj, Harry. Jak ci leci?   
Harry znał Lupina na wylot, darował więc sobie owijanie w bawełnę.   
— Do dupy.   
— Tak, do dupy. — Lupin sięgnął do bezdennej otchłani, jaką były biurka nauczycieli Hogwartu i wyciągnął z niej niską, pękatą butelkę z jasnoczerwonym płynem. Przetransmutował dwa spinacze biurowe w szklanki i rozlał do nich zawartość butelki. — Słyszałem pewne plotki.   
Merlinie. Harry wziął długi, głęboki oddech.   
— To nie są plotki — powiedział z trudem.   
— Oczywiście, że nie. — Remus duszkiem wypił wciąż musującą zawartość jednej ze szklanek, czymkolwiek by nie była. — Syriusz podejrzewał to już wcześniej, może nawet zanim sam się zorientowałeś. Tak bardzo cię kochał, Harry.   
Harry uwielbiał słuchać o swoim ojcu chrzestnym. W czerwcu miną dwa lata od jego śmierci, ale on i tak podziwiał Syriusza, nawet umarłego. Pogodził się z tym, co ujrzał niegdyś w myślodsiewni Snape’a, zrozumiał, że jego chrzestny nie był idealny, ale po tysiąckroć odkupił swoje grzechy. Tak jak wszyscy Huncwoci. Harry już rok wcześniej opanował złość, jaką do nich czuł, i odtąd nie patrzył wstecz.   
Tęsknił za Syriuszem bardziej, niż był w stanie wyrazić to jakimikolwiek słowami.   
— Nie uważa pan, że byłby…   
— Zawiedziony? Wtedy okazałby się hipokrytą, prawda? — Lupin uniósł zabawnie brew, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego.   
Jednak chwilę później, gdy przyjrzał się wymizerowanej twarzy Lupina, uśmiech ten zaczął go palić żywym ogniem. Coś jakby ołów utknęło mu w gardle i sprawiło, że każdy mógł ujrzeć jego ból.   
— Tęskni pan za nim?   
— Każdego dnia.   
Prosta odpowiedź na proste pytanie, a jednak pełna tak głębokich znaczeń i tak rozdzierającego cierpienia, że Harry poczuł, jak ołowiana gula narasta jeszcze bardziej.   
— Myśli pan, że byłby zły za to, że… ktoś mi się podoba?   
Remus studiował go zza biurka w ciszy.   
— Nie, Harry, nie miałby nic przeciwko. W rzeczywistości cieszyłby się z twojego szczęścia. Wiem też, że twoi rodzice byliby dumni, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że ich syn był na tyle odważny, by przyznać się do własnych pragnień i walczyć o ich spełnienie.   
Harry uśmiechnął się, bo po samym wyrazie twarzy Remusa poznał, że jego słowa były szczere. Zresztą, nie miał powodu, by mu nie wierzyć. Coś ciężkiego i mrocznego, dawne poczucie winy, które stanowiło podstawę góry przygniatającej go od dawna, dzień po dniu i tydzień po tygodniu, opadło mu z serca. Zniknął strach wynikający z perspektywy zawstydzenia rodziny, a przestrzeń, którą w jego sercu dotychczas zajmował ból i wyrzuty sumienia, wydawała się tak wspaniale… pusta.   
— Nie mówię panu tego wystarczająco często, ale… dziękuję, profesorze.   
— Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany, Harry — odparł Lupin z uśmiechem.   
Po tej rozmowie wszelkie wyzwiska i docinki przestały aż tak bardzo boleć.   
  
\- = - = -   
  
Snape zdawał się wiedzieć o wszystkim, przez co przechodził Harry, bo zawsze starał się mieć go blisko siebie i dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w swoich kwaterach. Zwierzył mu się nawet, że gdy on sam był dręczony, to właśnie Ślizgoni wyciągnęli do niego pomocną dłoń, bowiem Slytherin słynął z tego, że wszyscy w jego domu trzymali się razem. Snape dał mu też do zrozumienia, że skoro Harry sypiał, jadł i spędzał większość czasu z ich opiekunem, dla nich stał się członkiem ich domu.   
Dopiero w piątek zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele prawdy było w tych słowach. Przez cały dzień chował się w lochach, a gdy już musiał iść na zajęcia, z nikim nie rozmawiał. Dzięki Merlinowi, prawie wszyscy wyjeżdżali na święta do swoich rodzin.   
Harry zaś nie miał do kogo jechać… I szczerze mówiąc, tak było zawsze. A w tym roku nie spędzi świąt nawet z Ronem. By nie popaść w jeszcze głębszą depresję, czmychnął na osnute mgłą boisko do quidditcha, celowo nie zerkając nawet w stronę zaprzęgniętych powozów, wiozących resztę uczniów na stację.   
Hogwart był jego domem. I jeśli mu się uda, zostanie tu tak długo jak to tylko możliwe.   
Nie spodziewał się towarzystwa. A już na pewno nie takiego towarzystwa. Ale kiedy obok niego usiadł Draco Malfoy, wyglądający niezwykle szykownie w swej szacie nowicjusza w barwach śnieżnej bieli i różu, Harry nie zaprotestował. Patrzył na szarawe, zimowe niebo, magazynując krople deszczu na Wielkanoc.   
Nie odzywali się do siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, obaj wpatrzeni w przestrzeń przed sobą. Draco też nie miał do kogo wracać. Jego matkę Voldemort zabił osobiście, jeszcze przed bitwą o Yorkshire, a ojciec był równie ciepły i przyjacielski jak bryła lodu.   
Poza tym, Lucjusz próbował go zabić. Dwukrotnie. Co ani trochę nie przypadło Harry’emu do gustu. I za drugim razem to właśnie Draco uratował mu życie. Gdyby Harry miał być szczery, musiałby przyznać, że Ślizgon wcale nie był taki zły. A to, że wciąż obrzucali się wyzwiskami, wynikało w zasadzie tylko z przyzwyczajenia.   
— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — spytał w końcu, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę.   
Draco spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Skromnym zdaniem Harry’ego, wyglądał w tej chwili niewyobrażalnie piękny.   
— A dlaczego nie?   
W istocie, dlaczego nie.   
— Jeśli… masz zamiar mi współczuć czy coś, to wiedz, że nie potrzebuję twojej litości — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, krztusząc się własną dumą i patrząc na Draco ze złością.   
— Nie zamierzam ci współczuć. Ale mogę… zrozumieć. Tak sądzę.   
Harry zagapił się na niego.   
— Zrozumieć.   
— Cóż, tak. — Teraz w tych szarych oczach tańczyło rozbawienie i… smutek. — Mój ojciec oszalał, a mama spoczywa w rodowej krypcie. Wygląda na to, że jedziemy na jednym wózku, tyle że ja nie siedzę i nad tym nie rozpaczam.   
— Ja wcale nie rozpaczam!   
— Nie. Ani trochę.   
Na te słowa bestia gnieżdżąca się w sercu Harry’ego uspokoiła się odrobinę, pozwalając opaść gnieżdżącej się w nim złości.   
— W sumie nawet ich nie znałem, więc nie mam tak naprawdę nad kim rozpaczać.   
Draco musiał uznać jego słowa za przygnębiające, bo odwrócił wzrok, znów wpatrując się w boisko.   
— Czyli to prawda?   
— Co takiego?   
— Mugole, u których mieszkałeś. Byli okropni?   
Harry spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Ślizgon nie zachowywał się tak, jakby szukał kolejnej broni przeciwko niemu. W zasadzie… to była ich pierwsza względnie normalna rozmowa, w której nie poruszali tematu prestiżu czy bogactwa. To go odrobinę pocieszyło.   
— Odpowiem ci, ale tylko jeśli ty wyjaśnisz, dlaczego nagle zrobiłeś się dla mnie taki miły.   
Oczy Draco pociemniały nieznacznie.   
— Stałeś się jednym z nas, Potter. Severus mówił mi, że od samego początku powinieneś być w Slytherinie.   
Oczywiście. Powierz Snape’owi swój najgłębszy sekret, a możesz mieć pewność, że wypapla go twojemu największemu wrogowi.   
— Serio?   
— Cóż, tak. Ale to nie powód do wstydu. — Draco uniósł brew. — Myślę nawet, że zawsze cię nienawidziłem właśnie dlatego, że byłeś bardziej ślizgoński ode mnie.   
— Bardziej ślizgoński od ciebie — prychnął Harry. — Och, proszę, tobie brakuje tylko tego, że nie sypiasz z Salazarem Slytherinem w jednym łóżku.   
Draco uśmiechnął się z dumą i wyprostował ramiona.   
— Naprawdę?   
Harry, rozbawiony tym, że Draco najwyraźniej przyjął jego uwagę jako komplement, przewrócił oczami.   
— Naprawdę.   
— A więc ustalone. Zostajesz dziś u nas. Severus ma do załatwienia jakieś nauczycielskie sprawy w ministerstwie, coś w związku z owutemami.   
— Martwią cię egzaminy?   
Draco potrząsnął głową.   
— Tylko trochę. Ale lubię się uczyć, więc nie powinny mi sprawić większych problemów. — Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, słysząc parsknięcie Harry’ego. — Jestem w tym całkiem niezły, jeśli się postaram. Ty zresztą też, skoro zostałeś nowicjuszem.   
Harry wzruszył ramionami z roztargnieniem.   
— Dotąd nie przykładałem do tego takiej uwagi, jak powinienem.   
— Cóż, a kto nie powinien? — Mina Draco zmieniła się i teraz na jego twarzy widoczny był gniew. — Co za kompletni debile, żeby się ciebie czepiać za bycie gejem. I co z tego, do cholery? To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś Ślizgonem, a my słyniemy z tego, że akceptujemy wszelkie odmienności.   
Harry popatrzył się na niego z zaskoczeniem.   
— Nie próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że ty też…   
— Jestem gejem? Nie. Ale nie odmówię chętnym ustom. — Draco ponownie posłał mu drwiący uśmieszek, jednak tym razem Harry nie znalazł w nim śladu starej złości. Ba, był nawet… tak jakby… zabawny.   
Uznał, że po prostu znalazł się w jakimś dziwnym piekle, w którym jego dotychczasowi wrogowie stali się przyjaciółmi i kochankami. Jakby trafił do „Strefy mroku” pełnej opowieści nie z tego świata, którym zawsze towarzyszył akompaniament przeraźliwie brzęczących łańcuchów.   
— Lubię i chłopców, i dziewczyny. — Draco zamilkł na chwilę i potarł o siebie rękawiczki, żeby ogrzać dłonie.. — Mogę spytać, czy…   
— Czy naprawdę jestem gejem?   
— Nie, to już wiem. — Kolejny drwiący uśmiech. — Chodzi mi o… o Severusa. Czy ty… no wiesz.   
— Czy ja co? — zapytał Harry, spoglądając na niego. I wtedy po raz pierwszy miał przyjemność ujrzeć rumieniec na bladych policzkach Malfoya.   
— No wiesz. Czy go lubisz.   
Czy lubi? Severusa? Nie. Czuł do niego o wiele więcej. Ale czy go lubił? Nie za bardzo.   
— Po co chcesz to wiedzieć?   
— Rozumiem, że to dość osobiste pytanie. Przepraszam. Po prostu byłem ciekawy. Nie po to, żeby ci dokuczać czy coś — dodał Draco szybko. — Z takich rzeczy się nie żartuje.   
Harry ostrożnie skinął głową, bo Ślizgon wydawał się szczery, a poza tym uznał, że jego życie i tak nie może być już gorsze.   
— Tak. Lubię go.   
— Łał. — Draco skinął głową, jakby pod głębokim wrażeniem tego, że Harry się przyznał. — On o tym wie?   
— Nie, jasne że nie, my tylko ze sobą mieszkamy i spędzamy razem każdą wolną chwilę.   
Rozbawienie zatańczyło na twarzy Draco, gdy przesunął kciukiem i palcem wskazującym po wargach.   
— Więc twierdzisz, że on mimo wszystko nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Przyjąłem do wiadomości. — Wstał i otrzepał szatę ze śniegu. — No dobra, chodź. Robimy imprezę w pokoju wspólnym. Jako że wszyscy Gryfodurnie wypięli się na ciebie, możesz do nas dołączyć.   
Impreza. Ze Ślizgonami. Harry gapił się na Draco z niedowierzaniem.   
— Malfoy, czyś ty postradał rozum?   
Uśmiech Draco mógłby stopić lód.   
— Lubię tak myśleć.   
  
\- = - = -   
  
Cztery godziny później Harry już nie podejrzewał Malfoya o szaleństwo, on to wiedział.   
Pokój wspólny Slytherinu przedstawiał sobą obraz wart zapamiętania. Harry co prawda widział go już wcześniej, ale wolał o tym nie wspominać, dlatego też, wchodząc do środka, zareagował dokładnie tak, jak się po nim spodziewano. Wszystkie fotele i kanapy wyścielała czarna skóra, na kamiennych podłogach leżały grube dywany, a przezroczyste ściany ukazywały ciemną głębię jeziora, pod którym ów pokój zbudowano.   
Z trudem oderwał wzrok od syreny, która przepłynęła obok, machając do niego.   
Jednak po czwartym piwie równie dobrze pod wodą mogłaby grać orkiestra mariachi, a on i tak by się tym nie przejął. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że tańczył jak szalony do rockowej piosenki, którą puścił jakiś entuzjasta mugoli, a wtedy liczyły się tylko muzyka, tempo i rytm. Szybko, powoli, średnio, jakkolwiek. Harry tak rzadko słuchał muzyki, że od razu zakochiwał się we wszystkim, co usłyszał. A ten rodzaj muzyki, w którym melodia była raz szybka i mocna, a raz wolniejsza, a przy tym niepokojąca, kojarzył mu się z żarem i Snape’em. W końcu jednak uznał, że jest zbyt głupi i zbyt młody, i ślepy, i zdecydowanie zbyt pijany, by podejmować się tak filozoficznych rozważań.   
Przy ósmym piwie ledwie zdał sobie sprawę, że zwymiotował Snape’owi na buty, gdy ten przyszedł zabrać go z imprezy.   
A potem nie pamiętał już niczego.   
  
\- = - = -   
  
W tył… w przód… w tył… w przód.   
Skromnym zdaniem Harry’ego ta łódź kołysała się zbyt gwałtownie. Miał wrażenie, jakby brnął przez śnieżną breję, przez co zawartość jego żołądka stała się równie zielona co oczy. A i muzyka w niczym nie pomagała.   
Ciotka Petunia uwielbiała ten gatunek. Często zmuszała go, by jej słuchał, gdy razem sprzątali i to pewnie dlatego stał się gejem, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery. Nikt, kto miał w sobie choć kroplę brytyjskiej krwi, nie słuchał Lawrence’a Welka. Poza ciotką Petunią.   
I, jak widać, Snape’em.   
Z trudem otworzył jedno oko. Jęknął boleśnie i natychmiast je zamknął. Był gotów zrobić cokolwiek, byleby ta łódź przestała się kołysać. Nawet jeśli łódź tak naprawdę była jego łóżkiem i wcale się nie ruszała.   
Leżał nagi i przy tym śmierdział surową rybą. A może to eliksir stojący przy łóżku.   
Z wielkim wysiłkiem uniósł głowę na tyle, by sięgnąć po ów eliksir życia, mając gdzieś, czy jest to rzeczywiście jakaś mikstura. Nieważne, co to takiego, byleby zakończyło jego cierpienia.   
Miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie, wypełnionej rozmokłą bawełną, mózg pływa wewnątrz czaszki niczym zapomniany kawałek chleba dryfujący radośnie po wyjątkowo rzadkiej zupie. To była… wstrętna, po prostu obrzydliwa wizja, przez którą poczuł, że wszystko, co zjadł do tej pory w całym swoim życiu, wraca mu do gardła. Pospiesznie sturlał się z łóżka, ale od razu stracił równowagę i runął na podłogę.   
W porządku. Chodzenie jak widać odpada, więc będzie się czołgać.   
Z ledwością zdążył do toalety i wymiotował tak długo, aż nabrał pewności, że za chwilę zwróci przynajmniej jedno płuco. Musiał zajrzeć do muszli, by sprawdzić, czy gdzieś tam nie leży i wtedy ogarnęła go kolejna fala nudności.   
Wymiotował jeszcze dwukrotnie, za każdym razem tak mocno, że czuł, jak od jego żołądka odrywa się śluzówka. Trzymał się za brzuch, opierając policzek o klozet. Merlinie, chłodna porcelana była taka przyjemna. Taka dobra. I w głowie już mu tak nie huczało. W toaletach czarodziejów nigdy nie śmierdziało… Ileż by dał, żeby móc użyć różdżki i kilku prostych zaklęć czyszczących u Dursleyów. Dudley nie potrafił zbyt dobrze celować, ale na Merlina, jak miałby potrafić? Harry wątpił, czy jego kuzyn był w stanie choćby dostrzec swego małego przyjaciela.  
— Ach. Wstałeś już. — Harry nawet nie próbował otwierać oczu. Bardziej wyczuł, niż usłyszał, jak Snape przy nim kucnął. Nie otworzył ich nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł dłoń Snape’a na swoich wilgotnych od potu włosach. — Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłeś, Potter. Może aż za dobrze, jak na mój gust.   
No dobra, słysząc to prychnięcie, Harry zdecydował się otworzyć jedno oko.   
— Śmierdzisz. Najpierw prysznic, potem możesz przyjść na śniadanie.   
O. Mój. BOŻE. Harry jęknął, czując kolejne sensacje w żołądku.   
Snape, gnojek jak zawsze, zbliżył usta do jego ucha.   
— Omlet z serem. Tłuściutki bekon. I maślane bułeczki.   
Och. Harry zwymiotował. Odwrócił głowę, ignorując docinki i drwiący śmiech Snape’a. Na szczęście, nie zostało mu już za wiele do zwrócenia. Był pewien, że w zawartości muszli mignęła mu jego śledziona, nim wszystko spłynęło wraz z wodą, jednak nie sądził, by nawet pozbycie się jednego z organów miało mu teraz pomóc.   
— Jesteś skończonym dupkiem.   
— W opinii niektórych — odparł Snape, zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawiony.   
Harry spróbował zetrzeć mu ten złośliwy uśmiech samozadowolenia groźnym spojrzeniem, gdy Snape szarpnięciem postawił go na nogi. Czasami bywał zdecydowanie zbyt silny. I za bardzo cieszył się z cudzego nieszczęścia.   
Zachwiał się, ale tylko raz, i złapał za brzuch.   
— Co… co to był za eliksir?   
Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.   
— Żaden eliksir. Olej z wątroby dorsza. Warto mieć go pod ręką. Wszedł w reakcje z resztkami Ognistej w twoim organizmie, więc jeśli później cię pogoni, nie rozsadzisz hydrauliki.   
Rury? Rozsadzanie? Harry spojrzał spode łba na Snape’a, by sprawdzić, czy nie żartuje, ale odpuścił sobie, bo bez okularów wszystko co widział, było zamazane. I nie zamierzał brać prysznica. Wyrwał ramię z uścisku, złapał szatę, założył kapcie i uniósł głowę wysoko jak król, po czym pomaszerował do kuchni. A dokładniej, zmiął szatę w rękach, zapomniał jednego kapcia, a głowę trzymał tuż przy piersi, by uchronić oczy przed morderczym działaniem światła.   
Och, Snape oczywiście uznał to za niezwykle zabawne. Szczękał garnkami i mówił wyjątkowo głośno, a w radio Lawrence Welk radośnie śpiewał swoje piosenki dla starych ludzi. Wyglądało na to, że Snape był w trakcie porządków, bo zapachu środków czyszczących dochodzący z pracowni niemal nie dało się znieść. Nauczył kiedyś Harry’ego, że magia miała swoje ograniczenia i jeśli chciał porządnie coś wyczyścić, musiał to zrobić własnymi rękoma.   
Niewiele osób wiedziało o tym, że w głębi swego małego, czarnego serca Snape był maniakiem czystości.   
Harry spojrzał na niego groźnie, dla lepszego efektu dwa razy. A potem o czymś sobie przypomniał. Podczas gdy on bawił się i upijał w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, Snape obchodził swoje trzydzieste ósme urodziny.   
Zbierając w sobie siłę woli całej ludzkości i jeszcze trochę, Harry z trudem stanął na nogi i poczłapał do swojego pokoju. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wczoraj zajrzeć na chwilę do Hogsmeade, by odebrać zamówienie, które złożył wcześniej za pośrednictwem sowiej poczty — broszę z herbem eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią. Wykonano ją niezwykle misternie i kosztowała Harry’ego krocie, ale była warta swej ceny. Wygrawerowano na niej nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły średniowiecznych wizerunków kociołka, różdżki, piór i strzał. Kupił także ładne drewniane pudełko wyściełane jedwabiem i zapakował broszę w ozdobną bibułę najlepiej, jak umiał. Ściskając paczuszkę w rękach, wrócił do kuchni, gdzie Snape właśnie sączył herbatę i jadł jajecznicę. Uniósł wzrok, gdy Harry wszedł do środka i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami odsunął dla niego krzesło. Harry klapnął na nie z wdzięcznością i przesunął paczuszkę po blacie stołu.   
Brew Snape’a zetknęła się niemalże z włosami.   
— Co to jest?   
— Wszystkiego najlepszego — powiedział Harry, otwierając jedno oko, by na niego spojrzeć. Przed nim stał talerz z jajecznicą i fiolka eliksiru pieprzowego. Wypił od razu całą zawartość buteleczki i opuścił powieki, czekając, aż eliksir zacznie działać.   
— Wszystkiego… najlepszego.   
Harry ponownie otworzył jedno oko.   
— Właśnie to zwykle ci mówię — wyszczerzył się. — Otwórz.   
Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego i Harry uznał, że to trochę smutne. Pewnie nie dostał w życiu zbyt wielu prezentów i dlatego przez ten prosty gest poczuł się taki zakłopotany. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle dostał w tym roku jakiś inny podarunek, ale szybko o tym zapomniał i odgarnął niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła. Snape, metodyczny jak zawsze, ostrożnie ściągnął papier z brązowego, drewnianego pudełeczka. Harry wybrał to, co najlepsze, bo dobrze wiedział, że Snape ceni jakość, i w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak unosi wieczko.   
Stwierdził, że dobrze zrobił, wkładając okulary, gdy poszedł po prezent. Bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Uznanie... zaskoczenie... zadowolenie — wszystko to ujrzał na jego twarzy, gdy Snape wyjął broszę, by się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć. Gładził ją lekko kciukami, jakby sprawdzał, czy naprawdę jest tak wypolerowana, jak wyglądała, aż wreszcie, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany, odwrócił ją.   
Na spodniej stronie wygrawerowano: Dziękuję, mój mistrzu i przyjacielu.   
Zadowolenie w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się w złość i Snape nieco zbyt gwałtownie odłożył broszę do pudełeczka. Mocno trzasnął wieczkiem i zamknął oczy, przykrywając pudełko dłońmi. Harry zauważył, że jego szczęka drży w nerwowym tiku. No dobra. Może jednak wcale nie wybrał dobrego prezentu.   
Bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Snape milczał i w ciszy badał pudełko swymi smukłymi, przybrudzonymi palcami, tak jakby w jego wnętrzu skryły się odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania świata. Mówiąc szczerze, to było dość niepokojące. Harry już chciał się odezwać... ale przemyślał to i zamknął usta, zgrzytając lekko zębami.   
Kiedy Snape w końcu uniósł wzrok, a stało się to całą wieczność później, obdarzył Harry'ego jednym z tych rzadkich uśmiechów, który tym razem nie sięgnął oczu. Niemniej, zamiast poinformować, co tak naprawdę sądzi o podarunku, w jego źrenicach pojawiła się ciemność, której nawet Harry nie umiał przeniknąć... Ciemność, jaką widział w swych własnych oczach częściej, niż chciałby zliczyć.   
— Dziękuję, panie Potter.   
— Cóż... nie ma za co. Jeśli ci się nie podoba, jestem pewien, że... Mam poszukać czegoś innego? — spytał Harry.   
Snape patrzył na niego przez moment i zamrugał, jakby go nie zrozumiał, i dopiero gdy odgłos drapania o drewno przeszył powietrze, zdał sobie sprawę, że ściska pudełko w dłoniach. Natychmiast je odłożył, odsunął się od stołu i podniósł tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś zapalił mu fajerwerki pod stopami. Harry obserwował to ze smutkiem i zdziwieniem, po czym również wstał, choć trochę bardziej niepewnie.   
— Profesorze?   
— Severusie. Jak już powiedziałem... dziękuję, panie Po... Harry — odparł gładko Snape i gestem dłoni wskazał na siebie, jakby chciał to wszystko wyjaśnić bez słów. — Dlaczego jeszcze nie poszedłeś się wykąpać? W kuchni jest wystarczająco dużo pleśni, nie potrzebuję tu dodatkowo twojego smrodu. Idź pod prysznic. I ubierz się odpowiednio do pogody, będziemy dziś zbierać składniki do eliksirów, a zapowiada się na deszcz. Masz dwadzieścia minut.   
Dwadzieścia minut. Harry pognał do swojego pokoju ze znacznie cięższym sercem, niż gdy tu przyszedł. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, że Snape tak bardzo zamknął się w sobie. Wspomnienie jego ciemnych oczu pełnych gniewu i odrazy było najbardziej niepokojącą rzeczą, z jaką przyszło mu się zmierzyć od czasu, gdy tu zamieszkał. Mimo to wziął prysznic, jak mu kazano, umył zęby i włosy, po czym ogolił się przy pomocy zaklęcia.   
Ubrał się w robocze spodnie i koszulę, włożył buty i narzucił na siebie grubą kurtkę. Na to wszystko nałożył jeszcze krótszą, sięgającą mu za kolano szatę, przeznaczoną właśnie do takich ekspedycji, zapinaną z przodu i z szerokim kapturem, dzięki czemu zawsze było mu w niej ciepło i sucho. Różdżkę wetknął za pasek, a do torby spakował rękawiczki, dodatkową parę skarpet, kilka pustych słoiczków i inne akcesoria. Na wszelki wypadek wziął też trochę galeonów i, mając jeszcze półtorej minuty w zapasie, wrócił do pokoi Snape'a, który oczywiście już na niego czekał. Swoje półdługie włosy związał z tyłu głowy zieloną wstążką i również włożył krótką szatę, ubrania robocze i mocne buty.   
Wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie grzechu.   
— Możemy ruszać?   
— Tak, profesorze. — Harry przerzucił torbę przez ramię i wyregulował pasek.   
Czy wspominał już, że nienawidził podróżować świstoklikami? Teleportacja była wystarczająco zła, ale świstokliki jeszcze gorsze. Za każdym razem miał wrażenie, że ktoś przebija go haczykiem od wędki gdzieś w okolicach pępka i mocno ciągnie, zmuszając tym, by za nim podążył lub zaryzykował wyrwanie wszystkich wnętrzności. Cholernie nieprzyjemne uczucie. I znów musiał przez to wszystko przechodzić, gdy tylko doszli ze Snape’em na skraj terenów Hogwartu, by stamtąd wyruszyć do Irlandii.   
Harry miał koszmarne wspomnienia związane ze świstoklikami. A wizja leżącego w trawie, martwego Cedrika Diggory’ego nie należała do miłego początku dnia.   
Snape z łatwością dezaktywował świstoklik, gdy tylko wylądowali. Jego różdżkę również wykonano z ostrokrzewu, co czasem dodawało Harry’emu animuszu. Jakby wyczuwając, że Harry niedługo popadnie w wyjątkowe ponure, wywołane kacem przemyślenia, Snape odezwał się tym swoim energicznym, rzeczowym tonem:   
— Dziś będziemy szukać śniedków i sporofitów spartyny. Pozbieramy także deszcz z liści Barbo. Mam nadzieję, że zabrałeś niezbędny ekwipunek?   
— Oczywiście. — Harry otworzył torbę, by mieć lepszy dostęp do wszystkich słoiczków i narzędzi. — W zasadzie, czemu akurat z liści Barbo? To takie ważne?   
— Liście Barbo, rosnące na drzewach Barbuhguni Orgasi, wydzielają charakterystyczne substancje chemiczne, które zabezpieczają zbierającą się na nich wodę przed skażeniem bakteriami czy grzybami znajdującymi się na roślinach, nierzadko szkodliwymi dla człowieka. Wyjaśnij, dlaczego tak jest.   
Harry przestąpił nad kłodą, gdy zanurzyli się w gąszczu, w którym zwykle szukali składników do eliksirów.   
— Rośliny to organizmy żywe i mogą zachorować, a w konsekwencji zarazić i ludzi.   
— Dobrze. — Snape zatrzymał się na chwilę i przykucnął, trzymając w dłoniach nóż i słoiczek. — A teraz powiedz mi, Potter… — przerwał na moment, przyglądając się młodym liściom spartyny, po czym uciął kilka tuż przy korzeniu. — Coś ty robił w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu o czwartej nad ranem?   
Harry miał na tyle rozsądku, żeby się zarumienić.   
— Malfoy mnie zaprosił.   
— Malfoy. — Usta Snape’a na sekundę wykrzywiły się ironicznie. — Naprawdę?   
— Tak.   
Uśmiech, który przemknął przez twarz Snape’a, podpowiedział Harry’emu, że nie jest w tarapatach. Dzięki niech będą Merlinowi.   
— Rozmawialiśmy trochę na boisku do quidditcha. O tym, że trzeba akceptować samego siebie. Wyjątkowo sentymentalne jak na Malfoya.   
Snape odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. I wtedy, na bagnie, wśród wierzb i wysokich traw, jego widok wręcz zapierał dech w piersi. Ciężkie, zimowe słońce, przyszarzałe od nadchodzącego deszczu otaczało go jakby bladą aureolą światła. Snape wyglądał jak zmierzch i świt, piekło i niebo złączone w jednej istocie, stworzonej jednocześnie z mroku i światła. Był… piękny. Harry nigdy dotąd nie sądził, że ktoś może być aż tak piękny.   
W tej jednej chwili zniknęły niepewność, udręka, ból i poczucie winy, bo w tych ciemnych oczach zobaczył zaskoczenie, zrozumienie i, co do tego Harry był przekonany, miłość.   
Kiedy odwrócił głowę, zdał sobie sprawę, że cała jego nieśmiałość odzwierciedliła się w nerwowych gestach i silnym rumieńcu. Zaschło mu w gardle, a serce tłukło się w piersi jak w amoku, zupełnie jakby zjadł za dużo czekolady, niebezpiecznie zwiększając poziom cukru we krwi.   
Miłość upajała bardziej niż wszystkie słodycze świata.   
— Sentymentalne, hmm…   
Harry uniósł wzrok i ponownie napotkał spojrzenie Snape’a, przyglądającego mu się z osobliwym wyrazem twarzy, który Harry, gdyby go tak dobrze nie znał, mógłby wziąć za uwielbienie i smutek jednocześnie.   
— Pamiętasz, jak kilka miesięcy temu wspomniałem, że pisałem prace naukowe na temat słodyczy?   
Harry skinął głową. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego to prowadzi, ale przynajmniej ręce mu się nie trzęsły, gdy podobnie jak Snape ucinał młode roślinki przy korzeniu, uważając przy tym, by nie wsuwać dłoni zbyt głęboko w wysokie trawy, gdy oddzielał od siebie poszczególne łodyżki. Serce waliło mu w piersi tak głośno, że Snape na pewno je słyszał.   
— Pracowałem nad nimi w jednym z najważniejszych momentów w moim życiu. — Snape ostrożnie rozchylił cięte rośliny, by odsłonić grube, mięsiste liście i białe kwiaty, które się pod nimi skrywały. Cały czas trzymał głowę spuszczoną i jego głos wydawał się dziwnie ostry. Zupełnie jak zimowe powietrze. — Życie, Potter, jest jednym wielkim doświadczeniem. Najwięksi czarodzieje w historii przynajmniej raz spróbowali niemalże wszystkiego, bez względu na to, co inni o nich mówili, czy myśleli. Prawdziwa odwaga przejawia się tym, że robisz, co uważasz za słuszne, i nie przejmujesz się ludźmi mającymi inne zdanie. Ty, Potter, posiadasz ten dar, próbujesz wszystkiego raz... — Snape spojrzał na niego sponad maleńkich kliwii — i tylko raz. Nie boisz się skoczyć na głęboką wodę, bo, jak dobrze wiesz, wszystko może przeminąć, wszystko może nam umknąć. Możesz przesuwać góry, jeśli tylko zapragniesz. Teraz jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz, ale pewnego dnia to się zmieni. — Dłonie Snape’a zaczęły drżeć. — Jesteś przeznaczony do wielkich rzeczy, Potter, staniesz się Albusem Dumbledore’em swojego pokolenia. Będziesz silny i wierzę, że ból i cierpienie, przez jakie przeszedłeś, staną się twoimi największymi sprzymierzeńcami, najcenniejszymi atutami, musisz tylko dotrzeć do końca tej drogi. A podejmując nowicjat, zrobiłeś pierwszy krok. Rozumiesz?   
Z jednej strony Harry nie rozumiał, ale z drugiej, o dziwo, tak.   
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem już na tej drodze?   
— Mój nowicjuszu, odkryłeś tę drogę w chwili, gdy pokonałeś szaleńca, którego przed tobą próbowały obalić setki czarodziejów. I nie dokonałeś tego raz, Harry, lecz dwa razy.   
Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę i przytaknął, wpatrując się w swoje ubrudzone dłonie. Rozmowy tego typu wprawiały go w ogromne zakłopotanie, więc spróbował zmienić temat:   
— Do czego potrzebne są nam te składniki?   
Snape uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i nie odpowiedział   
Dopiero późno w nocy, tuż po tym, gdy wspólnie przygotowali swój własny lubrykant, Harry zrozumiał znaczenie słów „gwałtowne pożądanie”. _To_ niemalże połknęło go żywcem, prawie zadusiło, ale Snape uniósł lekko kąciki ust i wyszeptał mu do ucha:   
— Wkrótce.


	11. Ostatni dzień

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto i ostatni rozdział Gorzkiej Czekolady. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zostawili pod swoim tekstem komentarze i kudoski - fajnie wiedzieć, że Wam się podobało :D
> 
> Dodam też, że sequel jest w trakcie tłumaczenia i pierwsze części pojawią się już w grudniu :)
> 
> Miłego :D

  
  
Po feriach wielkanocnych wszystko zdawało się jakby bardziej… żywe. Harry nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale wiedział, że jest zakochanym człowiekiem, stojącym na progu dorosłości, który wreszcie odnalazł swoje powołanie. I nie miało to absolutnie nic wspólnego tym, że był ciągle podniecony. Nic a nic.   
W zasadzie nie rozmawiał już z Ronem i Hermioną. Hermiona co prawda zagadnęła go raz czy dwa, ale tak bardzo zżył się ze Ślizgonami, że nie zamierzał zadawać się z tymi, którzy nawet nie chcieli spróbować go zrozumieć.   
W Draco Harry odnalazł przyjaciela, jakiego nigdy nie spodziewał się mieć.   
Draco, w przeciwieństwie do Rona, zaakceptował go w całości, począwszy od powiązań z Voldemortem, a na jego homoseksualności kończąc. Pokazał wiele sztuczek, które przydałyby się Harry’emu co najmniej tysiąc razy w czasie tych siedmiu lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie. W zamian Harry podarował mu kopię Mapy Huncwotów i pozwolił używać swej peleryny-niewidki, kiedy tylko Draco chciał. Wymykali się razem do kuchni, gdy Snape był zbyt pochłonięty pracą, by to zauważyć lub miał jakieś spotkanie, a wtedy przeszczęśliwe skrzaty obładowywały ich różnymi smakołykami. Z takich wypraw Harry często wracał do swoich pokoi w szacie pękającej od ukrytych pod nią słodyczy.   
Ale i tak najlepsze okazały się ślizgońskie imprezy. Albo raczej te z nich, na które Snape łaskawie pozwolił mu pójść. Ślizgoni byli szaleni; robili sobie nawzajem złośliwe kawały, rozniecali sztuczne pożary na łóżkach, mieli kolekcję eliksirów przeznaczonych tylko i wyłącznie do zastraszania innych oraz całą szafę wypełnioną gadżetami, której pozazdrościliby im nawet Fred i George. Kiedy Harry wspomniał o tym Draco, ten po prostu go wyśmiał.   
Na drzwiach szafy wisiało zdjęcie szeroko uśmiechniętych bliźniaków Weasley i Draco, pozujących razem przed Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów w dniu otwarcia sklepu.   
Niemniej, najbardziej czadową rzeczą w całym pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu było ogromne terrarium. Mieszkały w nim trzy boa dusiciele, dwa pytony i ogromny, żółty wąż, którego gatunku Harry nijak nie mógł odgadnąć. Gdy po raz pierwszy z nimi rozmawiał, Ślizgoni byli równocześnie przerażeni i zaintrygowani. Uspokoili się dopiero, gdy Harry wypuścił z terrarium jednego z dusicieli i nakłonił go do robienia sztuczek.   
Draco uważał to za niesamowicie fantastyczne. I Harry, po raz pierwszy w życiu, czuł się naprawdę akceptowany.   
Owutemy zbliżały się wielkimi krokami i z każdym mijającym tygodniem Snape zmuszał go do coraz cięższej pracy. Harry wtłaczał wiedzę do mózgu, ignorując narzekania Snape’a, że cały ten materiał powinien być przerobiony lata temu, i co sobie ten durny Dumbledore wyobrażał, pozwalając na to, by program obrony przed czarną magią zmieniał się co roku, i to na pewno dlatego połowa uczniów tak bardzo zidiociała.   
Po wyprawie do Irlandii ich relacje znów uległy zmianie. Snape co prawda nigdy nie wracał do tego, co wtedy powiedział, ale od tamtej pory każdego ranka całowali się przelotnie przed wyjściem na zajęcia i już znacznie namiętniej wieczorami, przed pójściem spać. Poza tym Snape nigdy go nie dotykał, a Harry o to nie prosił, niemniej pierwszego czerwca, chwilę po wyjątkowo głębokim pocałunku, Snape wyszeptał mu do ucha, że jeśli nadal jest zainteresowany, to ostatni dzień szkoły będzie najodpowiedniejszy.   
Harry był wręcz niemożliwie podekscytowany, bo oto nadszedł ostatni tydzień nauki i jeśli tylko tego zechce, Snape zgodzi się na zbliżenie. Pierwszy rok nowicjatu dobiegł końca, więc dopóki nie podpiszą kontraktu ponownie, Harry mógł postąpić tak, jak mu się podobało.   
Czyli na przykład rozłożyć nogi przed Snape’em. Pragnął tego tak bardzo, że płonął niemal każdy nerw w jego ciele.   
Zdecydowanie coraz częściej zmieniał spodnie od piżamy.   
Ostatni dzień ostatniego tygodnia ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie zaczął się jak każdy inny. Harry wstał z łóżka i ubrał się, wypierając z umysłu ogarniającą go powoli melancholię. Dumbledore zawsze powtarzał, że zmiany oznaczają początek nowej przygody i z tą myślą w sercu Harry udał się do kuchni.   
Snape już tam był, przeglądając gazetę z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Wydawał się zmęczony, ale i czujny. Gdy zauważył Harry’ego, oczy pojaśniały mu lekko, lecz jednocześnie zmarszczył brwi, tak jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, co właściwie powinien w tej chwili odczuwać.   
— Szata ci się wygniotła, Potter. Wypij trochę herbaty, zanim pójdziesz na śniadanie.   
— W porządku — odparł Harry cicho.   
Pochylił się nad nim od tyłu i musnął ustami policzek. Ścisnął nieznacznie jego ramię, udając, że nie widzi, iż Snape się rumieni, po czym usiadł naprzeciw niego przy stole i upił łyk herbaty. Smakowała nieco cytryną i śmietanką, i rozpłynęła się na języku, pozostawiając po sobie wrażenie wesołości. Herbata parzona przez Snape’a zawsze była wyjątkowa, choć Harry przez dłuższy czas nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Dopiero gdy zapytał o to wprost, dowiedział się, że Snape rzucał na niezaparzone liście niegroźne zaklęcie rozweselające.   
O tak, Harry zdecydowanie był wesoły.   
Dziś prześpi się ze Snape’em. Zostanie w Hogwarcie, jak długo zechce. Zdał wszystkie egzaminy nowicjusza na wybitny. Miał też pewność, że dostał najwyższe oceny ze wszystkim owutemów i wiedział, że był najlepszy z obrony przed czarną magią. I co najmniej trzeci z eliksirów.   
Życie było tak piękne, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.   
Wyglądało na to, że pogoda postanowiła potwierdzić jego opinię. Wielkie, jasne słońce świeciło na błękitnym, bezchmurnym niebie. Było ciepło, ale nie duszno. O tak, prawdziwie idealna pogoda na idealny dzień.   
Uśmiechnął się, zauważywszy wielką kałamarnicę wygrzewającą się przy brzegu, po czym wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.   
Śniadanie smakowało przepysznie. Wędzone śledzie, omlety, świeże owoce i tosty. Harry miał pewność, że doceniłby ten posiłek jeszcze bardziej, gdyby nie to, że przez cały tydzień był półtwardy i desperacko podniecony. Siedział przy stole Ślizgonów, co robił od jakiegoś czasu, bowiem tuż za nim znajdowały się niewielkie drzwi prowadzące prosto do lochów, przez które w razie potrzeby mógł zniknąć. Ślizgoni byli równie radości co on, zapewne z powodu spektakularnej imprezy, którą mieli zamiar urządzić tego wieczora. Draco docinał Harry’emu, że za dużo je, a Pansy, słysząc to, rumieniła się i chichotała na zmianę.   
Harry nawet nie zauważył, że jego dawni współdomownicy unikają jego wzroku.   
Nie zauważył też, że wszyscy nauczyciele za wyjątkiem Dumbledore’a, który akurat tego dnia przebywał w Londynie, patrzą na Ślizgonów jak na obrzydliwe robactwo. W zasadzie zawsze tak na nich patrzyli, więc Harry nie uznał tego za coś niezwykłego; uniósł jedynie brew, łapiąc kilka takich spojrzeń, po czym wrócił do lochów.   
Poranek minął mu całkiem nieźle. Ostatni był egzamin z historii magii, stresujący o tyle, że przydzielono mu miejsce obok Rona. Jedyne, co go wtedy uratowało, to lekcje, których udzielił mu niegdyś Snape, by skupiał się tylko na swoim zadaniu, nie rozpraszając się i nie odpływając myślami. Dzięki temu z łatwością napisał test. Nie poszło mu co prawda wybitnie, ale nienajgorzej, i był z siebie bardzo dumny.   
Raz nawet próbował zagadać do Rona, ale został zignorowany. Tak samo, jak ignorowano go od Wielkanocy. Gryfoni nie byli łaskawi zaszczycić go choćby chwilą uwagi. To bolało Harry’ego bardziej, niż chciał przyznać, bo przecież to dla nich ryzykował życiem, to dla nich okulał. Ale nic więcej nie potrafił zrobić. Zawsze był dla nich Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nikim więcej.   
I krzyżyk na drogę.   
W czasie obiadu Ślizgoni zachowywali się jeszcze radośniej, a Gryfoni rzucali im znacznie więcej ponurych spojrzeń, ale Harry nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Przecież tak było od zawsze. Zajął miejsce obok Draco i uśmiechnął się, łapiąc spojrzenie Snape’a siedzącego za stołem nauczycielskim. Nałożył sobie na talerz mnóstwo kurczaka, sałaty i ziemniaków, a wszystko to polał obficie sosem.   
Resztę popołudnia spędził ze Snape’em. Wślizgnął się do lochów niczym mały wąż, nie przyciągając zbyt wielu spojrzeń, po czym przygotował pracownię. Tego dnia mieli dokończyć ostatni eliksir warzony w tym roku — Eksplodujący Świąteczny Kociołek. Jeśli wierzyć Snape’owi, działał on podobnie do mugolskich fajerwerków, z tym że był znacznie bezpieczniejszy i pozwalał tworzyć bardziej oszałamiające wzory. Tego typu nowość była zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem i Harry z pewnością by ją docenił, gdyby nie fakt, iż zanadto skupiał się na Snapie, nagim i uległym, rozciągniętym na łóżku i czekającym, aż Harry go posiądzie.   
Właśnie pochylał się nad kociołkiem, dorzucając do wywaru asfodelusa i barwniki, gdy jego fantazje po części się spełniły. Snape, jak to on, zakradł się do niego od tyłu, objął go delikatnie, przygarnął do siebie niesamowicie blisko i wyszeptał mu do ucha:   
— Potter, do kolacji założysz dłuższe szaty. Nie sądzę, bym mógł dalej tolerować, jak na ciebie patrzą. — Chcąc podkreślić swoje słowa, zsunął dłoń na krocze Harry’ego i zacisnął ją na twardniejącym, bolącym od pożądania członku.   
Co rzecz jasna sprawiło, że członek stwardniał całkowicie.   
Harry jęknął cicho, opierając głowę o ramię Snape’a, podczas gdy reszta jego ciała wygięła się w łuk.   
— O… Boże…   
— Nie jestem bogiem, choć tej nocy bez wątpienia sprawię, że w to uwierzysz — wymruczał Snape niskim głosem prosto w jego ucho.   
Pomimo czterech warstw ubrań Harry mógł wyczuć gorącą erekcję ocierającą się o jego pośladki, a płynąca z tego przyjemność była natychmiastowa, podniecająca i niewiarygodna.   
— Bardzo bym chciał usłyszeć mojego małego nowicjusza krzyczącego imię swego mistrza — kontynuował Snape, liżąc Harry’ego po karku, po czym zsunął się niżej na szyję, pieszcząc delikatnie ścięgna, które niemalże wyrywały się spod skóry. — Dziś wieczorem.   
Wieczorem? Ale do tego czasu upłyną jeszcze całe lata! Harry nie mógł powstrzymać jęku.   
— Technicznie wieczór będzie już po zajęciach — wykrztusił, dysząc ciężko.   
— Nie do końca. Wieczorem — wyszeptał ponownie Snape i tak samo jak wszedł, wyszedł z pracowni, powiewając czarnymi szatami i ciemnymi włosami.   
Niczym naprawdę duży nietoperz.   
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, poprawił penisa w bieliźnie i wrócił do przerwanej pracy.   
  
\- = - = -   
  
Jego ekscytacja sięgnęła zenitu, gdy nadszedł czas kolacji. Umył się porządnie i założył szatę w barwie soczystej, głębokiej zieleni, którą niegdyś podarował mu Snape. Od tamtego dnia Harry urósł jednak o kilka centymetrów, w związku z czym Zgredek próbował ją nieco przedłużyć za pomocą skrzaciej magii. Niestety, bezskutecznie i w efekcie musieli jeszcze odwiedzić Gladragsa, krawca pracującego w Hogsmeade.   
Włosy, które od jakiegoś czasu Harry zapuszczał, związał z tyłu wstążką w kolorze pasującym do szaty i ogolił się po mugolsku, by mieć pewność, że jego twarz jest idealnie gładka. Rano miała się odbyć uroczystość tylko dla siódmoklasistów, więc rzucił zaklęcie, które spowalniało odrastanie zarostu, tak że następnego dnia nie będzie musiał golić się ponownie.   
Gdy założył już swoje mocne, brązowe buty i upewnił się, że wygląda przyzwoicie, wyszedł na korytarz, zderzając się niemalże z Draco i Crabbe’em.   
— Cześć!   
— Łał, nieźle wyglądasz — zadrwił Draco   
Odepchnął się od ściany, o którą się dotychczas opierał. Miał na sobie szatę w kolorach przynależnych jego nowicjatowi — bieli i fiołkowego różu, ale nosił ją w taki sposób, że prezentował się w niej stylowo, wdzięcznie i przede wszystkim męsko. Przypominał swą animagiczną formę, fretkę, dziewiczą jak śnieg, a różowe elementy dodawały mu zwierzęcego wyglądu.   
— Ty również — odparł Harry nieśmiało i spojrzał na Crabbe’a. — I ty oczywiście też, Vince. — Crabbe zarumienił się, a Harry, oczarowany, poprowadził ich korytarzem ku Wielkiej Sali. — To takie dziwne. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że już jutro kończymy szkołę. Mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy dopiero wczoraj wsiadali razem do łodzi — dodał, uśmiechając się do nich lekko.   
— Coś w tym jest. Chciałbym, żeby wśród nas było więcej absolwentów — powiedział cicho Draco.   
Goyle odszedł od nich już jakiś czas temu, zwabiony na ciemną stronę i zamordowany przez własnego ojca, który w ten sposób zamierzał udowodnić swe oddanie Voldemortowi. Snape mu o tym kiedyś powiedział. Zdradził też, że właśnie dlatego Draco odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana — nie miał ochoty stać się analogią Izaaka, by potem na jego przykładzie opowiadano dzieciom, jak zły był Lord Voldemort.   
— Tak, ja też — odparł Harry. Gdzieś w sercu zakłuło go poczucie winy, ale zignorował je najlepiej, jak umiał.   
Dziś zamierzał świętować, a jutro zostanie absolwentem. W pełni wykształconym czarodziejem. Dorosłym człowiekiem.   
Do tego czasu nie zamierzał przejmować się bólem czy wyrzutami sumienia. Do jutra był całkowicie wolny.   
Miał właśnie przekroczyć próg Wielkiej Sali, gdy Neville chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął do tyłu.   
Harry omal nie wywinął orła, z ledwością utrzymując się na nogach. Popatrzył z zaskoczeniem na swojego dawnego współdomownika, po czym zwrócił się do Draco i Crabbe’a, patrzących na niego ze srogimi minami.   
— Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Zaraz do was dołączę.   
Neville nie należał do osób, które tak po prostu zaczepiałyby innych ludzi. Był na to zbyt nieśmiały i choć nie miał wielu przyjaciół, Harry przez cały szósty rok uważał się za jednego z nich. Ocalili sobie nawzajem życie podczas walki z Voldemortem w Ministerstwie Magii i Neville’a nie powstrzymało nawet to, że był połamany i krwawiący.   
Harry nie zapominał o takim poświęceniu i pewnie tylko dlatego nie strącił od razu jego ręki, i nie zignorował go.   
— O co chodzi?   
— H… Harry — powiedział roztrzęsionym głosem Neville, wyraźnie czymś poruszony. — Proszę, nie możesz… Oni coś planują, Harry. Ty… zawsze byłeś moim przyjacielem i… I nie chcę, żebyś przez to przechodził. Błagam, my wszyscy o tym wiemy, tylko ty nie, ale ja…   
— Co? Gadasz bez sensu, Neville.   
— Ja… Ja wiem. Zrozum. Nie możesz… oni zamierzają…   
— Panie Longbottom? Czy jest jakiś powód, by powstrzymywać mego nowicjusza przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, czy też chce pan go jedynie zirytować?   
Za nimi pojawił się wysoki, mroczny i cholernie przystojny Snape ubrany w szaty skrojone na miarę. Wyraz jego twarzy był co najmniej morderczy. Neville, jak to on, _przeraził się_ i natychmiast puścił Harry’ego, cofnął się o krok i ciężko przełknął ślinę.   
— Zajmij swoje miejsce, Longbottom. Gryffindor traci pięć punktów — zadrwił Snape i puścił Harry’ego przodem, nim wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.   
Która, zdaniem Harry’ego, wyglądała przepięknie, udekorowana ogromnymi proporcami czterech domów, podwieszonymi pod zaczarowanym sklepieniem. Wyrzucił z głowy rozmowę z Neville’em, przez którą czuł się nieco nieswojo i podszedł do długiego stołu. Dumbledore wciąż nie wrócił, co Harry uznał za nieco dziwne. Skierował się do stołu Ślizgonów, jako że Gryfoni wyraźnie dali mu do zrozumienia, iż nie życzą sobie jego obecności. Rozsiedli się tak, by nie dopuścić nikogo, kto nie miał tu swojego stałego miejsca. Ewidentnie go nie chcieli.   
Nie to nie.   
Harry opadł na miejsce obok Draco, naprzeciwko Pansy Parkinson, i uśmiechnął się do niej, przez co spłonęła silnym rumieńcem. O tak, zdawał sobie sprawę, że razem z Draco robili niesamowite wrażenie, jeden jasny niczym dzień, drugi ciemny jak noc.   
Snape, siedzący za stołem nauczycielskim, zdawał się podziewać tę opinię, bo gdy Harry złapał jego spojrzenie, mówiło ono wyraźnie:  dobra robota.   
Harry zadarł nieco głowę, unosząc kąciki ust. Dziękuję.   
Profesor McGonagall wygłosiła mowę pożegnalną, choć łzy co chwila stawały jej w gardle i wszyscy wiwatowali, gdy skończyła. Kolacja sama w sobie była bajeczna. Pieczeń wołowa z kapustą, purée ziemniaczane, peklowana wołowina, kotlety schabowe i szynka. Harry nałożył na swój talerz górę jedzenia, nie przejmując się, że to niezbyt kulturalne. Draco przysunął sobie półmisek z indykiem, uznając go za swój, i nie podzielił się z nikim.   
Niemniej był przecież Harrym Potterem, a Harry Potter przyciąga uwagę, gdziekolwiek by nie był, i szybko zauważył, że Gryfoni przyglądają im się drwiąco. Podobnie zresztą jak połowa Ślizgonów, więc Draco poczuł się zmuszony spojrzeć na nich z czymś, co Harry zwykł nazywać Śmiertelnym Uśmiechem.   
Ron parsknął złośliwie.   
— Malfoy, dziewiczo biały raczej ci nie pasuje.   
Harry poczuł, jak ścina mu się krew w żyłach. Spojrzał wściekle na chłopaka, który niegdyś był jego przyjacielem, i poczuł smutek, który jednak szybko przerodził się w gniew.   
— I kto to mówi, Ron — odciął się, nim Draco zdążył się odezwać. — Z tego co słyszałem, zaliczyłeś połowę drużyny quidditcha Hufflepuffu.   
Puchoni zarumienili się gwałtownie, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.   
— Tak, tylko połowę. Chłopców zostawiłem tobie — zadrwił Ron.   
— Och, dziękuję ci bardzo. Są uroczy — odparł słodkim głosem Harry, uśmiechając się przy tym tak szeroko, że nawet Draco wykrzywił ironicznie wargi. — Chociaż ostatnio gustuję w Ślizgonach. — Ostentacyjnie objął Draco ramieniem, a ten, łapiąc w lot jego zamiary, uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i pochylił, by potrzeć nosem o jego szyję.   
Mina dawnych przyjaciół Harry’ego była bezcenna. Zszokowani, oszołomieni i przerażeni. Hermiona spłonęła tak intensywnym rumieńcem, jak jeszcze nigdy, jej twarz praktycznie przybrała barwę gryfońskiej purpury. Ron otrząsnął się jako pierwszy i wychrypiał:   
— Jesteś tak kurewsko ślepy, Harry. Naprawdę mi ciebie żal.   
— Nie jestem ślepy — odgryzł się Harry. — Po prostu wreszcie znalazłem ludzi, których nie obchodzi, czy umiem gadać z wężami, albo czy zabiłem Czarnego Pana. Kiedyś sądziłem, że to właśnie wy jesteście tymi ludźmi.   
— Nie mogę być kimś takim — wysyczał Ron — skoro ty jesteś aż tak ślepy.   
— Wystarczy — wtrącił się Draco, obrzucając Rona wściekłym spojrzeniem. — Daj mu spokój.   
— I kto to mówi? Malfoy, nienawidziłeś go od dnia, w którym się poznaliście. Robiłeś wszystko, żeby nam dopiec. I nigdy ci na nim nie zależało. — Ron był czerwony na twarzy, furia zżerała go od środka. Hermiona złapała go za łokieć, ale odtrącił ją. — Takie same z was dziwki. Rozkładasz już nogi przed wszystkimi Ślizgonami, Harry? Jak lubią to _robić_ ślizgońskie kurwy, na misjonarza czy na pieska?   
Harry nie miał szansy mu odpowiedzieć. Od strony Ślizgonów rozległ się ryk wściekłości, a po chwili zawtórowali im Gryfoni. Nie wiedział nawet, kto zadał pierwszy cios.   
W pewnej chwili poczuł jednak _niesamowitą_ wolność płynącą z tego, że mógł przestawić szczękę swemu dawnemu przyjacielowi.   
Nim nauczycielom udało się do nich przedrzeć, jedzenie walało się po podłodze, Ślizgoni i Gryfoni tłukli się zażarcie, pierwszoroczni wrzeszczeli z przerażeniem, Snape krzyczał, żeby natychmiast się uspokoili i wszędzie, wszędzie była krew. Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś łapie go za kołnierz i odciąga od bójki. Kątem oka zauważył białą, poplamioną na czerwono szatę i zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco też został odciągnięty. A ten ktoś miał zdecydowanie zbyt silny chwyt.   
Nie musiał nawet spoglądać na swojego mistrza, by się domyśleć, że ma Poważne Kłopoty.   
Przeciągnięto go tak przez całą drogę do lochów, a o tym, iż Snape drugą ręką ciągnie Draco, upewniały go jęki Ślizgona przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu. Harry wlepił wzrok w swoje buty, gdy Snape zaczął mamrotać ze złością i ledwie zrozumiale:   
— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… Dwóch nowicjuszy powinno wykazać się odrobiną rozsądku… Cholerni idioci…   
Zdecydowanie Poważne Kłopoty.   
Gdy dotarli do gabinetu Snape’a, ten rzucił ich na stojące przy biurku fotele i zatrzasnął drzwi. Stanął przed nimi w całej swej wściekłej okazałości, z twarzą pociemniałą od gniewu i nabiegłej krwi, warcząc tak zaciekle, że z jego ust pryskały kropelki śliny.   
— Jak _śmieliście_. Jesteście nowicjuszami Hogwartu i swoim zachowaniem ośmieszyliście nie tylko siebie, ale też _całą szkołę_! Powinniście się wstydzić! Ty, Malfoy — Harry nie odważył się spojrzeć, po prostu _nie_ — jesteś Ślizgonem. Spodziewałem się, że potrafisz w cywilizowany sposób odpowiedzieć na durne zaczepki Gryfonów! I to w ostatni wieczór w tej szkole!   
Cholera. Harry spostrzegł, jak te ciemne, wściekłe oczy przesuwają się na niego i bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, że Draco się krzywi.   
— A  ty, Potter, idź do naszych kwater. Natychmiast.   
Harry nawet się nie zawahał. Chwila zwłoki mogłaby oznaczać śmierć albo i coś gorszego. Dlatego też szybko wstał i przeszedł obok Snape’a do drzwi za biurkiem, prowadzących do jego prywatnych pokoi. Zdjął zaklęcia ochronne i założył je ponownie, gdy był już w środku. Naprawdę nie chciał rozwścieczać Snape’a jeszcze bardziej.   
I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o seks.   
Od sama tej myśli boleśnie zakłuło go w sercu, ale Harry zignorował to najlepiej, jak umiał. Usiadł na kanapie naprzeciw kominka. Na zewnątrz było już na to za ciepło, ale tu, w lochach, ciągle panował straszny chłód.   
Siedział i czekał. Piętnaście minut… dwadzieścia… Minęło pół godziny, a on nadal czekał. Krew na jego twarzy i dłoniach skrzepła, i teraz, gdy w jego żyłach nie krążyła już adrenalina, poczuł się apatyczny i senny, i bardzo, bardzo obolały.   
Wstał z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił, przemył skaleczenia na dłoniach i twarzy. Krwawił odrobinę z rozciętej brwi, a kość policzkowa stała się wyjątkowo wrażliwa na dotyk, ale poza tym nic mu się właściwie nie stało.   
Po godzinie zaczął wątpić, czy Snape w ogóle wróci w najbliższym czasie. Próbował zapewne „rozchodzić złość”, jak zwykł mawiać. Dlatego też, najciszej jak potrafił, Harry ściągnął z oparcia kanapy koc, nie przejmując się jego ślizgońskimi barwami, skulił się pod nim i zasnął natychmiast.   
  
\- = - = -   
  
Jego sny były mgliste. Niczym maleńkie ptaki przelatywały mu przez umysł, zostawiając po sobie jedynie przebłyski tego, o czym w rzeczywistości śnił. Czyli o naprawdę przerażających rzeczach.   
Znalazł się w Departamencie Tajemnic, spoglądając na zasłonę, która odebrała mu Syriusza. Czarna tkanina była tak cienka, że falowała pod wpływem jego ruchów, marzeń i nadziei. Desperacko pragnął jeszcze raz ujrzeć swego ojca chrzestnego, by móc mu powiedzieć, jak mu niewymownie, boleśnie, a mimo to wciąż niewystarczająco przykro za całe zło, jakie spowodował. Świadom łez na swojej twarzy krzyczał na zasłonę, by oddała mu Syriusza i rodzinę, którą pochłonęła.   
Zza czarnej kurtyny sięgnęły ku niemu palce i sekundę przed tym, nim chwyciły jego koszulę, Harry obudził się z krzykiem. Coś zasłoniło mu usta, dusiło go, odbierało oddech.   
Nie. Ktoś go całował.   
— Już, cicho — powiedział łagodnie Snape i pocałował go ponownie, i potem jeszcze raz. Niczym cynamon i lukrecja, pewność i bezpieczeństwo, te usta dotykały go z czułością i troską.   
Dopiero gdy Snape otarł kciukami jego policzki, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że były mokre, a serce biło mu z niewiarygodną prędkością.   
— Uspokój się… uspokój się, Potter, oddychaj powoli, bo będziesz miał hiperwentylację.   
Harry oddychał. Merlinie. Oddychał najspokojniej jak umiał i próbował opanować roztrzęsione ciało, które oblało się zimnym potem. Poczuł mdłości i przez chwilę sądził, że przyjdzie mu zwrócić tę odrobinę obiadu, jaką zjadł. Snape kucnął przy kanapie, głaszcząc palcami jego dłonie. Pochmurna, skryta, ale już nie tak wściekła twarz jak wcześniej pokazywała gamę emocji, których Harry absolutnie się nie spodziewał.   
— Ja… Tak bardzo mi przykro za moje zachowanie w Wielkiej Sali. Przepraszam, że cię skompromitowałem i splamiłem twój wizerunek jako mistrza, i… i po prostu przepraszam.   
— Cicho, Potter, przestań już marudzić. W porządku. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zostałeś sprowokowany i mimo że nie podoba mi się to, co zrobiłeś, zawstydzając przy tym nas obu, jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Też kiedyś byłem młody.   
Snape był zdecydowanie zbyt miły w porównaniu z tym, jak warczał na niego wcześniej. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie uniknie kary, niemniej przesunął się na kanapie i zrobił miejsce, które Snape zajął chętnie. Harry zerknął na niego z zawstydzeniem i zaczął się wiercić, naciągając na siebie koc.   
— Nie jesteś na mnie zły? — spytał ze ściśniętym gardłem.   
— Nie. Nie mogę się na ciebie długo złościć. Wiesz o tym.   
— Nie jestem pewien… Czasami potrafisz wrzeszczeć całymi dniami — powiedział Harry, by rozbawić Snape’a. Lubił słuchać jego śmiechu. Przygryzł mocno wargę i spojrzał na niego.   
— Przykro mi.   
— Tak, wiem — odparł Snape i przechylił głowę. — Co ci się śniło?   
— Śniło? Nic… zwykły koszmar. Coś o kiszonych ogórkach — powiedział Harry, krzywiąc się popisowo, żeby uwiarygodnić kłamstwo i unikając oczu Snape’a za wszelką cenę.   
Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy przerywanej trzaskaniem ognia w kominku, aż w końcu Harry zebrał w sobie dość odwagi.   
— Czy jesteś za bardzo zły, żeby…   
— Żeby co?   
Och, doskonale wiedział, że Snape celowo spojrzał na niego tak niewinnym i nieświadomym wzrokiem. Cholera. Chciał go zmusić, żeby sam to powiedział.   
— Żeby… no wiesz.   
— Potter, pamiętasz, co mówiłem na temat bredzenia?   
I jak tu go nie wielbić? Naprawdę. Harry wyszczerzył się, widząc rozbawienie na twarzy Snape’a i przesiadł się nieco bliżej.   
— No wiesz. Kochać… Kochać się.   
Miał wrażenie, jakby między nimi wybuchło gorąco. Snape zdawał się wypromieniowywać je ze swojego ciała. Harry zadrżał, widząc jego grzeszne spojrzenie.   
— A jak ci się zdaje, Potter?   
— Sądzę, że… przez ostatni miesiąc robiłeś te wszystkie afrodyzjaki i lubrykanty tylko po to, żeby mnie drażnić. — Harry wyszczerzył się ponownie, odwzajemniając w ten sposób złośliwy uśmieszek Snape’a. No dobra. Do dzieła, Potter. Wyczyścił już szaty zaklęciem, twarz miał w stanie najlepszym z możliwych, więc… uniósł się z gracją, której nauczył się od swego mistrza i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach.   
Wyraźnie poczuł wbijający się w jego udo gorący, twardy dowód podniecenia Snape’a. Zakołysał się, by się lepiej usadowić i dostąpił zaszczytu ujrzenia, jak Snape… nie, Severus… zamyka oczy, by ochłonąć. O tak, to mu się podobało.   
Zakołysał się ponownie.   
— Potter… nie chcesz chyba, aby to… skończyło się za szybko, prawda? — spytał cicho Severus, gdy ich usta dotknęły się delikatnie. Uwielbiał łagodne, czułe pocałunki, choć gdyby Harry ośmielił się o tym komuś powiedzieć, zapewne czekałaby go długa, bolesna śmierć. Niemniej, z rozbawieniem i przyjemnością zaczął składać je na szczęce Snape’a, nieco szorstkiej od zarostu, potem przeniósł się na ucho skryte za jedwabistymi włosami. Odetchnął głęboko, wciągając zapach cynamonu i bylicy, po czym przygryzł delikatnie koniuszek i powędrował ustami ku długiej, arystokratycznej szyi.   
Dłonie Snape’a, delikatne, acz pewne i doświadczone, przesunęły się na jego plecy i szyję, tak jakby właśnie po to zostały stworzone. Ściągnęły gumkę z jego włosów i zabrały się za ostrożne odpinanie guzików po obu stronach szaty. To, co się działo, było tak niesamowite, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na twarz Snape’a. Była zastygła w przyjemności, zarumieniona z podniecenia i zaczerwieniona od bijącego od niego ciepła. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, by co i rusz nie składać na tej twarzy pocałunku, nie smakować tej skóry, patrząc, jak rumieniec rozlewa się coraz dalej i dalej na policzkach.   
— Jesteś taki piękny, Severusie.   
Och, ten rumieniec mu się spodobał, nawet bardzo. Zaśmiał się, łapiąc usta swego mistrza w pocałunku. Zimnie powietrze uderzyło go w plecy, a delikatne, ciepłe palce pieściły ramiona i kręgosłup z taką precyzją, że Harry natychmiast poczuł, jak się odpręża.   
— Jeśli ja jestem piękny, Potter, ty jesteś niesamowity — zamruczał Snape.   
Zsunął usta na sam dół jego szczęki, przesuwając dłońmi po plecach. Gdy dotarł do pośladków, Harry o mało nie eksplodował. Jęknął, wyginając plecy w łuk. Chcąc zwiększyć przyjemność, ocierał się kroczem o krocze Severusa. W pokoju rozległy się połączone dźwięki rozkoszy, bo odczucie było, słodki Merlinie, tak cudowne!   
— Podobało ci się? — wyszeptał mu Severus do ucha niskim, gardłowym głosem.   
Co za _pytanie_? Harry przywarł do niego z całych sił, ściskając udami to wspaniałe ciało. Nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka, jeśli chodzi o prawdziwą penetrację, ale… ale eksperymentował.   
I Snape, obserwując go, dowiedział się o tym.   
Harry przyglądał się, jak na jego twarzy na chwilę pojawia się zaskoczenie.   
— Czego używałeś?   
— Mojej różdżki — wychrypiał Harry, czując, jak przyciśnięty do jego krocza członek drga lekko. — Bałem się czegoś… poważniejszego.   
— Używałeś swojej różdżki… tam? — Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się między jego pośladkami.   
— Tak. W środku.   
O ile to w ogóle możliwe, Snape podniecił się jeszcze bardziej. Zadrżał, jakby roztoczona przed nim wizja była wyjątkowo przyjemna. Harry, widząc, jak niesamowicie podniecająco podziałały jego słowa, nachylił się nad uchem Severusa i wyszeptał:   
— Myślałem wtedy o tobie. Pragnąłem cię w sobie. Byłem… zdesperowany.   
— Zdesperowany? Potrzebując mnie? — spytał Severus, przesuwając palcami po jego ciele, drażniąc je i pobudzając tam, gdzie Harry tego najbardziej pragnął.   
— Och tak, jestem zdesperowany — jęknął cicho, kręcąc biodrami. — Proszę?   
— Nie proś, Harry. — Severus zsunął dłonie z pośladków i objął nimi jego twarz, unosząc ją lekko do góry. — Nigdy nie proś o coś, czego pragniesz.   
— Nie prosić. Zapamiętam — wyszeptał Harry, znów poruszając biodrami, by poczuć ocierające się o siebie erekcje. — Chcę.   
— Wiem. Dlaczego więc nie pójdziesz po lubrykant? Stoi na szafce przy książkach. — Severus złapał go za biodra, nim Harry zdążył się podnieść. — Rozbierz się.   
Nago? W porządku. W jak najlepszym porządku. Nieco dekoncentrujące, ale i tak na swój sposób dobre. Harry pospiesznie wstał i jakimś cudem nie upadł, co było sporym wyczynem, zważywszy na to, iż cała krew odpłynęła mu do członka. Zrzucił buty, po nich skarpetki, aż wreszcie, po rozpięciu jeszcze kilku guzików, jego szata opadła na podłogę tuż przy stopach, a on sam stał nagi przed Severusem.   
Któremu zdecydowanie podobał się ten widok, sądząc po ewidentnym wybrzuszeniu w jego spodniach.   
— Żadnej bielizny?   
— Miałem… nadzieję — powiedział z zawstydzeniem Harry.   
Nie patrząc na Snape’a, podszedł do książek… tysięcy książek, tworzących chaotyczne sterty, jednak wiedział, gdzie dokładnie szukać lubrykantu. Ściągnął go z półki, upewniając się, że to na pewno ten właściwy, a kiedy się odwrócił, Snape stał przed nim z wyciągniętą ręką. W milczeniu Harry przestąpił ostrożnie ponad kilkoma rolkami pergaminu, które musiały spaść już jakiś czas temu i ujął jego dłoń, ściskając ją mocno i ledwie powstrzymując się przed tańczeniem ze szczęścia. Severus pochylił się, ostrożnie podniósł jego wyjściową szatę oraz różdżkę i razem przeszli do sypialni.   
Pokój wyglądał zupełnie tak samo jak przez cały rok, gdy Harry mijał go w drodze do łazienki, ale czarna, jedwabna pościel wyraźnie sugerowała, że Snape nie zamierza dziś tu spać. Mrok rozpraszało miękkie światło świec, a w powietrzu unosił się surowy, mocny aromat lilii wodnej i ziemi. Aromat Severusa. Nerwy i strach wypłynęły z Harry’ego niczym woda z dziurawego naczynia, zostawiając tylko nadzieję i czystą, niezgłębioną radość. Od tak dawna nie umiał znaleźć spokoju, zbyt długo żył, odmawiając sobie zaufania i pewności siebie. Było coś głębokiego w tym, że szczęście czekało na niego tuż za progiem, w ramionach jego ukochanego wroga.   
Ich usta spotkały się. Łagodnie, tym razem bez palącej potrzeby i pożądania, za to czule i lekko niczym łagodna i ciepła bryza, celebrując przyjemność i wyznając miłość. W ramionach Snape’a był bezpieczny, adorowany i nie musiał się niczego wstydzić ani bać.   
Pobudzali się wzajemnie powoli, bez pośpiechu, poprzez delikatny dotyk i uważne pieszczoty. Zdawało się, że Snape boi się rozebrać, ale Harry’emu wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Rozumiał ten strach aż za dobrze. Ostrożnie zsunął szaty, odsłaniając piękne spodnie i koszulę, i zaczął całować każdy kawałeczek odsłoniętej skóry, rozpinając guzik po guziku. Sztywne, malutkie sutki… Paskudna blizna, szorstka pod jego językiem. Światło świec odbijające się od ciała Snape’a, jak gdyby zostali stworzenia właśnie dla tej nocy, podobnie jak los doprowadził ich obu do tej sypialni, do tego momentu, do tego, co akurat robią.   
To właśnie nadzieja, zaufanie, miłość i światło pobudzały Harry’ego do działania. Jęczący przed nim Severus, oświetlony blaskiem świec, stał się celem samym w sobie. Harry urodził się właśnie po to, by przeżyć tę chwilę ze swoim kochankiem, by ujrzeć Snape’a takim, jakim był teraz. Tak. Urodził się, by przeżyć tę niesamowitą radość.   
Niczym gasnący ogień, wszystko zdawało rozpadać się na kawałeczki, gdy leżał na wielkim, ciepłym łóżku, wśród czarnej, jedwabnej pościeli. Jak mu przykazano, rozciągnął się i czekał, podczas gdy Severus rozpinał koszulę z różdżką w dłoni. Harry, słysząc wyraźne instrukcje, przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i trzymał je rozsunięte, by Snape mógł zrobić z nim, co tylko chciał. Niemniej, im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej coś mrocznego ściskało mu wnętrzności. Zamiast przyjemności na twarzy Snape’a pojawił się głębszy, groźniejszy wyraz, który sprawił, że w głowie Harry’ego rozległ się alarm.   
Patrzył Snape’owi w oczy, gdy usłyszał śmiech.   
Odwrócił głowę, przesuwając wzrok w lewo tak powoli, jakby jego oczy wcale nie chciały ujrzeć tego, co na nie czekało.   
Draco. Blaise, Milicenta, Crabbe. Wyśmiewajacy go. Setki, tysiące osób patrzących na niego, obserwujących go. Wszyscy koledzy z roku. Dosłownie wszyscy.   
Ściany sypialni stały się przezroczyste i do jej wnętrza wpadło światło z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.   
Po jego prawej szóstoklasiści rechotali tak bardzo, że łzy płynęły im po policzkach.   
A nad nim stał Snape, wykrzywiając drwiąco wargi. Rzucił mu jego wyjściową szatę   
— Gryfońska ślepota. Wynoś się stąd, Potter.   
Uciekać.   
Ten chory śmiech ranił go. Snape, Snape stał tuż przy łóżku i zapinał koszulę, rozbawiony tak, jakby ktoś właśnie zrobił mu niezwykle dobry kawał.   
Odsłonięty. Tak bardzo odsłonięty. Gdy lata później wracał wspomnieniami do tej chwili, nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się stamtąd wydostać. Pamiętał tylko, jak trzęsły mu się ręce, jak chłód przenikał całe jego ciało i jak otępienie przyćmiło mu umysł. Zaślepiony bólem, wijąc się w cierpieniu, ubrał się z trudem przy akompaniamencie drwin. Jego radość i przyjemność stały się powodem do żarów dla tych, których uważał za przyjaciół.   
Głupiec, zasyczał głos w jego głowie.   
Znów zmanipulowany, jak na takiego bezmózgiego idiotę przystało.   
Niewiele brakowało, a byłby gotów przyznać, że gdy uciekał, jego serce zostawiło za sobą krwistą wstęgę na kamiennej posadzce komnat Snape’a.   
  
\- = - = -   
  
Skrzaty domowe jako pierwsze podniosły alarm. Rzeczy Harry’ego Pottera leżały na swoim miejscu, jego pokój wyglądał tak, jakby nikogo w nim nie było. Brakowało tylko kufra i, rzecz jasna, samego Harry’ego Pottera. Nie znaleziono go w Wielkiej Sali ani w dormitorium Gryfonów. Nie było go w lochach ani na boisku quidditcha. Ani też w bibliotece, łazienkach czy też w gabinecie dyrektora. I nie poszedł w odwiedziny do Hagrida. Nie brał udziału w ceremonii graduacji, nie odwiedzał Ślizgonów. Nie był w Hogsmeade, ani tym bardziej w Norze. Jakby zupełnie zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów.   
Na stoliku do kawy, w pokojach tak niegdyś ukochanych przez tego, który w nich mieszkał, na kartce papieru leżały srebrne okulary.   
_Przepraszam._  
 _HP_  
  
  
  
  
---  
 


End file.
